


A Girl from Daxam and A Boy from Krypton

by Klark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Daxam, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Krypton, Miscommunication, Political Alliances, Prejudice, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klark/pseuds/Klark
Summary: Princess Kara Zor-El of Daxam finds out she's betrothed but to make matters worse it's to a Kryptonian. Mon-El's life gets turned upside down when he finds out he's to marry the sorority girl of the universe. How will they adjust to life together and each other?An Arranged Marriage AU





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and I'm a little nervous. I've loved Karamel since it started over a year ago and I've finally decided to start by writing something different. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Daxam- 19 years ago

At the royal palace, Queen Alura and King Zor-El of Daxam sit on their thrones in their black and grey attire talking amongst themselves. A palace guard enters through the large castle doors interrupting them.

"Your royal highnesses, Rhea and Lar Gand of Krypton are here with an urgent message."

Adjusting their positions to sit straighter and more opposing, Queen Alura speaks, "Let them in."

The guard retreats from them with a bow to retrieve their guests and once again the large doors are opened but standing at the entrance are two Kryptonians, donning royal blue with white.

"To what do we owe this wonderful visit from Krypton's finest," Alura sarcastically speaks with a smile as Rhea and Lar are escorted in by the guard who steps off to the side.

Krypton and Daxam have never been on good terms due to the war that raged against their planets for generations. Monarchy vs. Democracy. The war ended in a stalemate and both sides remaining bitter. Years have passed but the distaste for each other never left.

Rhea fights the urge to roll her eyes, "We've come on behalf of Krypton as ambassadors to make a proposition."

"As if Krypton has anything to offer us lowly Daxamites," Alura snares looking down at them with daggers in her eyes.

Zor-El leans in and speaks softly to Alura, "Let's just hear them out," and lovingly caresses her back.  Alura looks at her husband agreeing with her eyes and regains her composure. Meeting Rhea's eyes once more she outstretches her hand at a conference table on the left side of the room.

"Please have seat."

"Thank you, Queen Alura and King Zor-El."

Moving off their thrones and onto the chairs opposite Lar and Rhea, Alura begins.

"So, what is this urgent business you want to discuss?"

Rhea’s face switches to one full of dread, "Krypton is dying."

The Queens' face remains emotionless, “What concern is that to us? You all think yourselves better than Daxamites, why should we care about the state of your planet?”

"Our projections state that if Krypton is destroyed Daxam will be as well. The debris from our planet would make yours a barren wasteland," Rhea stated grimly.

The eyes of the King and Queen widen revealing a sliver of fear in their eyes, if not for themselves then for their newborn daughter. Taken aback by the statement the royals focus on the Kryptonians bearing horrible news.

"Well, how do you propose to rectify this situation!" Queen Alura yells and stands up to slam her fist on the dark steel table, distraught by the unsettling revelation.

Wincing, Rhea begins, "Upon our thorough research we came across an element unique to Daxam that we can use to stabilize our core."

"So, what? We give you our resources, so we don't die from your ticking time bomb of a planet? No, No, No. We are going to need more than Krypton's word that they're not going to end us all. We will need far more concrete assurances you won't procure our resources to buy yourselves time to abandon your planet and leave ours to be destroyed." A strong, fortified look on Alura's face waits for a response.

Rhea looks at her husband, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, then looks back at the queen with complete honesty and says, "We would never leave Krypton because it is our home you have to believe that. In exchange, we propose an alliance between our worlds."

"Political alliance?" She asked, calmer. 

"Yes, we were blessed with a beautiful baby boy," she gives her husband a smile, "and I heard that you yourself, Queen Alura, became a mother to a baby girl. Our family is well respected on Krypton and the alliance would ease tensions between our worlds..."

Queen Alura remained quiet, allowing Rhea to continue.

"…and we suggest they marry when they are both twenty-five, but we tell them about the arrangement when they turn twenty as to transition slowly through yearly meetings."

"It appears you have thought long and hard about the details of this arrangement. Let me just clarify," Alura stands up and walks to the ceiling high window in the room that overlooks the city. Staring at her reflection in the glass, "You want me to betroth my daughter to a Kryptonian to make sure relations between us never sever?"

"Yes, and we don't take this agreement lightly, in the meantime we would also aid in trading and technology, please Queen Alura Krypton's fate relies on your cooperation."

Queen Alura and King Zor-El knew over the years Daxam's economy was struggling due to a lack of trading. The planet has become so isolated they were on the verge of a depression, but those snobby Kryptonians didn't need to know that. "You're sure our resources will stabilize your core?"

"Absolutely, without a doubt."

She walks back to her seat and sits down slowly looking at her husband already knowing his answer. First and foremost comes the life of their precious Kara.

"We agree to your terms…on one condition…"

"Any..anything," Rhea struggles to say, regretting the word as soon as it leaves her mouth.

A wicked smirk grows on the Daxamite Queen's face. "Once married…your son, what's his name?"

"Mon-El, your majesty."

Fueled by the rage of just learning about the mutually assured destruction Krypton has put Daxam in, Alura repeats herself, "Once married, Mon-El will live on Daxam in the palace and will not be allowed to return to Krypton, do you agree to this term?"

Rhea’s body stiffens, and Lar Gand speaks with disdain, "Yes, we agree to your term."

"Great! Then I'm glad we have a deal," Alura and Zor-El stand up and make their way to Rhea and Lar. They shake hands and draw up a contract. After they all sign the document Alura's smile drops.

"Now get off my planet."

Watching the Kryptonian ambassadors exit the room releases the tension in Alura's shoulders. The worry she was hiding shows on her face as she turns towards her husband.

"Zor-El, did we do the right thing?"

Reaching over hold her arm reassuringly, "We did what we had to do, for Daxam. We weren’t given much of a choice."

Furrowing her brow, “But what about for Kara?"

Zor-El gazed into her eyes with pain remaining silent. They both knew they failed that day at being parents. Sure, it was customary for arranged marriages to take place but to a Kryptonian, it was unheard of.

"I need to see her, will you come with me?" Alura asks as she grabs his hand.

Warmly smiling at her he says, "Of course, my love."

They walked into the nursery and saw baby Kara being cared for by one of their servants. Upon entering the room, the queen commands the woman, "Leave us." Alura takes Kara into her arms and with the king at her side she whispers, "My brave daughter I hope one day you will understand and forgive us." Kissing her forehead, the small family remain in the embrace letting the world around them disappear.

\----------

Krypton- 19 years ago

Back at the Gand residence, walking into their house which is more like an entire floor of a skyrise, Rhea finally speaks her mind, "I hate being an ambassador."

 She takes off her heels and relaxes into the couch in their living room that’s glowing a light pink from the setting sun.

"No, you don't, you just hate the queen." Lar smiles and joins her on the couch. 

Smiling back and taking a deep breath turning towards her husband, "I don't hate her. I am just so stressed with Krypton's fragile state and the fact we promised our boy to a Daxamite. It makes my skin crawl."

"Hey," he brings her closer for a hug, "our boy will understand, I already know."

"Let's go see him."

Walking into their nursery they pick up their baby with blue-grey eyes and dark hair dreading the future for their son.


	2. The Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I love you guys. I couldn't stop smiling from the comments and the response this story has gotten. My heart is full today. Enjoy!

Krypton-Present Day  
It was mid-morning when Rhea and Lar were sitting on their counter stools at their island in the kitchen quietly reading their news on tablets and sipping tea.

  
Nervously bouncing her leg up and down on the footstool disrupted the silence causing Rhea to sigh,“Shouldn’t we tell him tomorrow?”

  
“Rhea, we can’t put this off any longer, Mon-El and Princess Kara are scheduled to meet in a week,” Lar replied putting down his tablet and tea to look at his wife.

  
From their position, Rhea looks down the hallway at Mon-El’s bedroom door and quietly mumbles “Then let’s go tell our son.”  
\-----  
Mon-El Gand was lying down on his dark teal comforter with his back up against the headboard and a pillow beneath his left elbow reading a book. Sitting upon his face was a pair of thick dark frame glasses which he used whenever he read a physical book. His eyes just had a harder time adjusting to print. Later in the day he was planning to go over to his friend Winn’s house and was just passing the time. He was so invested in the plot he didn’t notice his parents walk in. It wasn't until they called his name that he broke eye contact with the words on the page.

  
A warm smile grew on his face before looking up from his book until he saw their solemn faces. He quickly removed his glasses and closed his book mentally kicking himself for not marking the page.

  
“Mother? Father? Is something wrong?" Mon-El got off his bed and walked over to his parents in a rush.

  
“Mon-El, nothing's wrong, please sit we just need to tell you something.” Rhea beckoned to the edge of his bed.

  
Cautiously complying with her request, he looked slightly confused.

  
“Mon-El, when you were little Krypton was on the verge of dying...”

  
“Yeah, I remember you telling me that when I was little. You even said that I was the hero who saved us all, but I knew that wasn’t true because I was merely an infant. It was just a story.” Mon-El gave a small smile to his mom.

  
“Well, that isn’t entirely false.”

  
“What?” The smile dropped.

  
“You have to understand we did what we had to do to save Krypton.” Rhea looked at Lar.

  
“What did you do?” Mon-El felt anxious, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

  
Rhea turned her head away because she couldn’t continue, choking on her words she silently cried, but Lar explained, "Your mother and I had to make a deal with the Daxamites they were the only ones who had the resources to stabilize our core at the time.”

  
Taking a deep breath as if preparing himself to hear what he was about to say, he continued, "We had to make sure relations never severed, so we...we formulated an alliance between our worlds. We arranged to have you marry their princess, Kara Zor-El.”

  
Mon-El’s eyes widened as he just stared at his parents, utterly baffled.

“An arranged marriage! I can’t get married I’m too young. I wanted to marry for love. I wanted to meet the right girl, the right Kryptonian girl, and get married when we were ready.” He spoke with fury at the beginning and his tone began to calm down at the end.

He couldn’t believe his parents, he questioned how could they trust those heathens? He’d have to marry a selfish princess from a horrible planet all, so Krypton is insured to be safe? 

He took a deep breath letting the information sink in, he’d have to marry a selfish princess from an appalling world so Krypton could remain safe. His life was no longer about what he wanted, he had to do this for Krypton.

  
It was quiet for about a minute until Mon-El nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?” his parents marveled in unison.

“Yes, if it is for Krypton then I will try to be okay with it.” Mon-El put on a brave face.

  
They quickly explained how Kara and Mon-El were to meet every year until they were both twenty-five and how the first meeting was next week. Rhea and Lar conveniently left out the part about Mon-El never being able to return to Krypton after the marriage because they thought that was enough information to drop on him for today.

  
He nodded at all the new information. “If you guys don’t mind, I’d like to go to Winn’s.” Passing in between them without saying further a single tear fell from Mon-El's eye. As soon as he was out of sight from his parents who remained frozen in the middle of his room looking at the door he just left through, he wiped the tear away.

\--  
At Winn’s house, the two boys sat on the front porch steps as Mon-El explained what just happened.

  
"So they just came into your room, and told you, you gotta marry a princess?” Winn crudely recapped. 

  
Mon-El huffed, "Pretty much."

  
"Man your life sucks," Winn remarks sarcastically.

  
His friend always managed to put a smile on his face even when he didn’t want to, "Shut up."

  
Winn continued, “It isn’t all that bad, have you ever seen the Princess of Daxam? She’s such a babe.” He rests his chin on his hands and sighs dreamily.

  
Mon-El scrunches his face, “Winn, I don’t care if she's the most attractive girl in the galaxy, she’s a Daxamite. They have no regard for other people and never take anything seriously.”

  
Winn just ignored him and sighed, “A Daxamite babe.”

  
Mon-El glared at Winn for a second before softening his look. “I’m just not ready for all of this.”

  
Patting his back Winn pursed his lips, “Hey, I’ll always be there for you, Mon.”

  
Looking down in his lap Mon-El slowly nodded, “Thanks, Winn I appreciate it.”

  
They sat in silence out on Winn’s porch lost in their thoughts for a little while, “I know what’ll take your mind off of this.” Winn said as he lightly pushed Mon-El’s shoulder.

  
“Nothing can take my mind off this” Burrowing his face into his hands defeatedly.

  
“Not even video games?” A goofy grin and raised eyebrows graced his friend’s face.

  
Forfeiting his wallowing Mon-El smiled, "Okay maybe just a couple of rounds.”  
With that, the boys ran into the house.  
\--

-Daxam-

Kara Zor-El the Princess of Daxam was the perfect image of a Daxamite. The whole kingdom loved her; they told her constantly how beautiful she was focusing on the superficiality that was big on Daxam. She truly encompassed the Daxamite way with her partying and drinking and frivolous behavior. Kara also grew up to be extremely comfortable in her skin and never shied away from revealing outfits. Being the princess meant she followed many rules and guidelines, but she hated them. She was reckless and confident, kind yet distant.

  
As evening approached on Daxam and the sun shone orange beams into her bedroom, Kara just stepped out of the hot shower. Engulfed in steam she grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around her frame tucking it securely. Wiping the fogged mirror with her hand, she stared almost sadly at her distorted reflection for a second.

  
Putting on a short black dress and black heels to match Kara usually went out most nights and today was no different. Strapping in her heels, she stood up from her round grey ottoman that rested just outside her walk-in closet and admired herself in the mirror running her hands across the dress to ease any creases. Maybe it was because of the number of times people told her she was beautiful, but Kara almost never wore makeup beyond a quick application of mascara. Practically leaning over her full length mirror Kara tilted her head to the right as she began to put on her earrings.

  
The king and queen stood outside of Kara’s room discussing in hushed tones about how to tell their daughter about her arranged marriage. Alura tells Zor-El she should do it alone. No matter how much of a strained relationship she had with Kara, she admited it should come from her mother.

  
Successfully putting in one silver stud her blue eyes detected motion in the mirror making her stop. “I thought I told you always to knock.” She stated as she turned around to look at her mother. 

  
Alura rolled her eyes and walked in further, “I'm your mother Kara I don’t have to knock.”

  
Kara just stared at the queen emotionally for a few seconds then turned around to put on her other earring, but before she could her mother spoke again.

  
Appearing nervous Alura spoke softly, “I wanted to tell you something, Kara. It’s important.”

  
Sighing heavily, Kara turned around once more. “Well?”

  
“Please sit, Kara.” The Queen gestured to a chair.

  
Standing defiantly Kara placed her hands on her hips. "No, I'm fine where I am."

  
"Okay,” Alura said, losing her patience a little, “so you are aware of the Daxamite custom of arranged marriages, yes?”

  
Kara scoffed, "It's crystal clear to me mother I turn twenty-five and boom I’m latched to that person, why are you talking about this right now? I don’t have to worry about that until later.”

  
Alura spoke without poise, “Being the princess means you don’t get to have a typical marriage; your mate is not a Daxamite.” 

  
Kara paced for a few seconds trying to take in the information, 'What? No one told me this, why didn’t YOU tell me this? You're my mother.”

  
It was about now that Alura wished Zor-El would have come with, they’d never say it but he was the better parent. “I’m not going to go into the details, but when you were merely a year old, we aligned ourselves with Krypton.”

  
And as if a lightbulb went off at the top of her head Kara immediately understood, “A Kryptonian as my mate? I've never heard of something so ridiculous. You must be joking. You should have just subjected me to a public shaming or fed me to the dragons, anything would be better.”

  
“Stop being so dramatic,” scolded Alura.

  
“No, I'm not being dramatic, growing up you told me how arrogant and self-righteous those nerds were...” she hated how childish she sounded but was not okay with this arrangement.

  
Coming face to face with her mother Kara complained, practically screaming, “Mother! Did you hate me as a child? Did you love me so little as to forever bound my life to one of those...those judgmental prudes? I can’t believe you were so stupid-"

  
Alura’s patience evaporated when Kara’s berating seemed to have no end.

  
From the corner of her eye, Kara saw her mother raise her arm. It was as if it happened in slow motion, but it didn’t because it was painful, and she didn’t even have to look to know it burned bright red. The throbbing of her cheek continued as her eyes became glassy with tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. Her hair flew into her face as well obscuring her sight even more.

  
Firmly Alura ordered, “You have no right to judge my actions, I did it all for you. Either way, there's no way around it so you might as well wrap your head around the idea. We leave for Krypton in a week’s time.”

With that, Alura left Kara alone tears brimming in the Queen’s eyes as well.

  
Once the queen exited Kara’s room, she immediately dropped her façade. Zor-El was waiting for her across the hall. 

  
“Kara hates me,” Alura admitted to her husband who now stood right outside the room.

  
While bringing her into an embrace Zor-El responds merely, “Just give her time, she’ll soon recognize her responsibilities as a royal.”

  
“I hope you’re right.” Alura pulled out of the embrace quickly, needing to be alone.

  
Back in Kara’s room, the princess readjusted her hair out of her face and continued to stand in shock by her mirror. Her right hand grazed the hot skin. She wouldn’t cry, no matter how much it stung. Once the initial pain past leaving a warm pulsing heat resonating off her cheek, Kara turned around to look in her mirror. With a cold angry look in her eyes she took a deep breath and flipped her hair to expose her other ear putting on her other earring as if nothing happened.

  
A little while later she knocked on the door of her head guard Alex who was basically like her sister. “Kara! Hey-“

  
“We are so going out tonight.” She declared as she burst into the room.

  
“Uh…sure come on in.” Alex mumbles to herself jokingly, “So, what’s on your mind your highness why are we going out?”

  
“I told you never to call me that it doesn’t sound right coming from you.” Kara pointed out smiling until she remembered why she came into the room in the first place. “We are going out because I just learned I’m engaged to a snob.”

  
“Huh?” Alex walked to her closet to pick something to wear for tonight.

  
“A Kryptonian.” Kara rolled her eyes. She was fuming.

  
“Ah, okay.” Alex nods understandingly, “Well, that calls for the good stuff.”

Alex pulled out two little bags with small white capsules from her night stand’s drawer.

  
“I call this one ‘happiness’.” She waved around the drugs in her hand.

  
Kara extended her arm to grab one. “That’s a little on the nose don’t you think?”

  
“I could take it back if-“ Alex held back the bags from Kara’s grasp and towards the direction of her drawer.

  
“No! Please, Alex, it’s a great name,” pleaded Kara.

  
“That’s what I thought,” Alex then handed Kara a bag and they both pop it in their mouths simultaneously.

  
“Thank you, Alex I needed this, I can't even think about dealing with this bomb my mother dropped on me. I just need to let loose, dance, drink-” 

  
“…and get laid?”adds Alex slyly raising her eyebrows. 

  
“and get laid.” A giggle erupts from Kara's smile. She needed to forget about this Kryptonian who will most likely be a thorn in her side for the rest of her life.

  
After Alex finally got ready to go, they walked arm in arm towards the main gate of the castle and stepped into the shadows towards the nightlife of Daxam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like Mon-El and Kara? If you guys have any ideas you'd like to see incorporated I'd love to hear them. Also, I welcome any grammatical corrections, and if anyone's willing to beta this story just let me know. Thank you for reading.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kara looked out one of the windows in her private ship and saw the skyscrapers of Argo City.

Ever since her mother told her about her marriage to the Kryptonian, Kara decided to take it upon herself to learn more about Kryptonian life and spent the last week in the palace library wiping the dust off from the few books they had on the topic of Krypton. She even went far enough as to buy an elegant white dress for the event as a sign of respect. She learned extensively about their cities and cultures.

 

The whole planet was always on the bleeding edge of technology. Everyone there was practically a scientist, explorer, or philosopher. If her studying paid off, it meant they were close to landing, and she was closer to meeting her future husband.

She couldn’t help but sarcastically think, how delightful this will all be.

 Kara rolled her eyes as she lowered the small black curtain to cover the window and block the setting sun as she sat in her family’s ship.

Kara mentally thanked Rao for her family’s private transport vehicle because she didn't know what she would do if she had to endure her crisis amongst a crowd of people. She fidgeted in her beige leather chair and her mother, who sat across from her, took notice.

Lowering the book in her hands she asked, “Will you please stop moving around and try acting like a princess for once?”

Kara fired back, “You lost the right to tell me anything the second I found out about this sham of an alliance.”

They shot daggers at each other through their glares getting ready for a verbal battle when Zor-El who was sitting on the right side of the ship looked away from his window noticing the hostility and smoothly escorted Alura to the back of the ship.

Kara stopped fidgeting in her chair as soon as her mother was out of sight.

Resting her head on the back of the chair bored out of her mind Kara began to let her mind wander about her mysterious mate.

What did he look like? If she has to be stuck with him and he wasn’t AT LEAST somewhat physically attractive, she'd opt to let their worlds succumb to destruction. She shook that thought from her head, despite what her mother thought, Kara knew her duty to the people of Daxam, she would endure an ugly face for them.

She tried to picture the man, would he have dirty-blonde hair soft to the touch, short and brown, or jet black? What color eyes would he have? She wouldn’t mind a pair of kind brown eyes. A couple of mesmerizing emerald orbs to get lost in wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.

 

She hated how shallow she sounded, but it's not like she's planning to fall in love with the guy. She’d probably have him as her backup, if anything. Political alliances didn’t need to be strictly monogamous.

 

Kara looked back from her chair to see her parents sitting next to each other their body language depicting that of two work colleagues. When she was younger, she’d always pictured them in love, but the older the princess got, she noticed how they never said they loved each other.

 

It was always father who appeared to be the more affectionate of the two. It seemed unfair for him to endure a lifetime in a loveless marriage but she was about to suffer the same fate.

So...Kara didn’t really feel much sympathy.

Her mother caught her stare, and she returned to her original position. She didn’t know why her situation would be any different.

Kara’s only ever told Alex, but she secretly hoped her mate would be smart and funny, great in bed, but also utterly loyal and kind. Now that it was on her mind Kara wondered how her mate will be in bed.

She dismissed it quickly because he was a Kryptonian and they are all too prudish to even think of engaging in physical contact for the sake of passion or pleasure. That’s why they have that damn birthing matrix. Daxam has one also, but it’s used for couples who struggle to procreate naturally.

On Daxam Kara knew she had no problem getting the most attractive men. It was not her fault she was gorgeous, and everyone begd to spend a night in her bed. However, thinking about all the partners she enjoyed over the years, girls and guys alike, no one ever bothered to know her as a person.

Mindlessly, she bit her nails to the bud showing how Kara was quite nervous, it was almost like she had a bottomless pit in her stomach. She didn’t know why she was feeling this way it’s not like this Kryptonian should get an ounce of her time.

She needed a drink.

Kara leaned over into the aisle to look back and forth to find the flight attendants. After spotting one, she called to one of the attendants who walked towards her.

“Rachel? Can I get a glass of champagne?” Kara requested.

But before Rachel could get too far Kara held her back for a second and looked her in the eyes whispering, “A strong glass of champagne?” raising one of her eyebrows.

Completely understanding Rachel obliged “Of course, your highness. It’ll be just a minute.”

Kara smiled at the brunette, and before she faced forward, she caught her mother directing a disapproving look towards her. Kara stared back coldly but is torn away by the woman handing her the champagne. Facing forward again, she lifted her arms to receive the flute.

“Thank you so much, Rachel, you are a lifesaver.”

“Anytime your majesty.”

Kara smiled kindly at her, and the woman returned to the back of the ship.

Kara watched the last bit of the euphoric special ingredient dissolve into the light golden liquid. Miniature bubbles floated to the top of the glass, and in one fell swoop, Kara chugged it all down and squeezed her face feeling it go down her throat. Not even five minutes later does she begin to feel the mind-numbing effects.

She silently thanked Rachel knowing she couldn’t do this exchange completely sober.

Lifting the curtain once more the ship appeared to be preparing for landing. Kara buckled herself into her seat not sure what to expect when they land on Krypton.

 

Kara stepped off the ship and felt the wind rushing past her face and through her hair. Her face had one with awe looking at the city thinking it’s nothing like the pictures she saw. They didn’t do it justice. After leaving the ship on the landing deck just outside of the Gand residence, the Daxamites are escorted by two Kryptonians into the building.

 

The royal family finally found themselves at the entrance to the Gand residence. Suddenly Kara’s hands got a little sweaty she cursed her body; her mind, however, was still fuzzy. King Zor-El and Queen Alura walked in front of Kara who was struggling to focus but heard them in the distance greeting the Gand family.

She couldn’t help but get distracted by the layout of the home from the triangular designs on the walls to the huge ceiling to floor windows in their living room overlooking the city. A chandelier lit up the room beautifully.

 

”You have a beautiful home.” She whispered, but Rhea heard the young gurl and smiled.

 

Kara is brought back to reality by her mother’s subtle firm grip on her arm dragging her forward to meet the Kryptonians.

“...and this is our daughter, Kara Zor-El Princess of Daxam,” Alura presents with a tight smile.

Kara knew she missed her cue and tried to put on her most poised face she could muster in the two seconds she had to understand the situation.

That’s when she saw them, two grey-blue eyes staring right into her own.

Her breathing got caught as she took in his tall frame. His dark brown hair swept neatly to the side, and light stubble framed his strong jawline. After looking at all of him, she returned to his eyes.

_Thank Rao_

Mon-El got a clear view of the Princess and Winn wasn’t lying when he said she was a ‘babe.’ He was mesmerized by her beautiful curled blonde locks and vibrant blue eyes. However, he told himself to remember it didn’t matter if she’s the most attractive girl in the galaxy, and he was pretty sure she was, she was a Daxamite. He began to introduce himself, and sensed she was not hearing him.

Kara saw his lips moving and cursed herself for zoning out once more.

“...pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess." 

 “Likewise,...” Kara looks as if she's pleading he'd tell her his name again.

“Mon-El.” He repeats looking a little annoyed. Typical of a Daxamite to not take this seriously.

“Likewise, Mon-El.” Kara could feel Queen Alura’s eyes bore into the back of her head because she completely blanked on his name in front of everyone.

The princess tried to make up for her slip by sticking out her hand to shake his, and he hesitated for a second too long before putting his hand in Kara’s. It took everything in her power to not roll her eyes. She mentally remarked on how she forgot Kryptonians are practically allergic to touching.

Just then she looked over to Mon-El’s parents who were holding each other with one arm wrapped around each other. It was apparent they were in love, and it was refreshing to see that.

Kara forced a smile as she released his hand and looked anywhere except for his perfect eyes.

She spotted a dinner table all set up just waiting for people to sit down and eat. Her stomach growled from the visual cue even though she recently had a snack before they left for Krypton. It could be heard by all in the room. She shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment. _‘Why, Rao, why?’_

 

Breaking the awkward silence Mon-El’s mother spoke about how long this arrangement has been in the works, and she's pleased they have finally met.

Kara's head faced Rhea, but her eyes look over to Mon-El who appeared less than excited.

Kara tried rationalize the situation, Rhea seemed to try and look at the bright side of things. At least she thought her name was Rhea. Was it Rachel? No, that was the flight attendant. Yes, it was Rhea. She wouldn’t even bother with the husband’s name. Realizing her mistake that she shouldn’t have had that drink, this meeting was too important.

Zor-El and Alura took the bait and discuss matters about their contract as they made their way to sit down at the ends of the table as if they were hosting. Still standing in the foyer, Kara scoffed looking at them incredulously for being disrespectful to their hosts even if they were Kryptonians.

Mon-El noticed Kara stroll over to the window and made his way to join her opting to not stay with the parents discussing politics and diplomacy. She quickly looked to her left to see who’s approaching and faced forward again once she noticed it was her mate. He stood an arm's length away from her looking out the window too.

Staring out at the city Kara began, “I have such a similar view on Daxam except there are far less small ships flying past.”

Mon-El smiled, “Yeah, this is my favorite view.”

Kara slightly turned her head towards him watching him look at the city. She wracked her brain for his name, forgetting it after a few minutes. Was it Mike? Matt?

He continued, “I’ve been all around Krypton, but right here with the sun just setting and the lights bringing life to the city, I just can’t get enough of it.”

Kara admired the fact how much Mon-El loved Krypton. She knew about most of the agreement and the fact that he won’t be able to return to Krypton after the marriage. She could never be that composed with that bearing over her shoulders.

“Ye-“ She was about to respond when she got slightly light-headed, her drug fully kicked in. She lost her balance for a second, and silenced her giggles by covering her mouth with one hand to not bring unwanted attention from her parents. Mon-El quickly grabs her arms to stabilize her.

“Are you okay, princess?”

“I’m…I’m fine.” She slurs.

“You’re drunk. Unbelievable.” Mon-El says quickly releasing her arms.

“I am not drunk, I’m just not sober” she grins at him.

“Should’ve expected this from a…a” He stops himself by pursing his lips.

A smug expression settled on her face, “A Daxamite?”

“I didn’t say that.” He snapped back.

“Hey there Mr. Judgey, if you ever did have fun you wouldn’t be such a hypercritical Kryptonian right now.” She shoves a finger into his firm chest.

He quickly pushed her finger away. “This is ridiculous out of all the Daxamites; I get stuck with their sorry excuse for a princess.”

Now she was angry,” Listen here you-“

“Mon-El...Kara would you join us? Dinner is being served.” Rhea called from the dining room.

Mon-El scoffed at Kara visibly disgusted walking away from her quickly, and Kara just thought about the fact his name was repeated and she had  _to write that down somewhere._

She found a pen quickly and wrote it on her palm.

Kara was the last one to arrive at the table and sat next to Mon-El being that it’s the only seat available. The whole thing was dreadfully awkward even more so for Kara who was starting to sober up but too busy eating to make small talk. Mon-El looked at the clock willing it to go faster.

Kara sneaked a glance at the Gand's who seemed to have a great relationship with one another from the way they smiled and talked in such a caring way.

She never had that.

She interrupted their conversation.

“So, what’s going to happen after we get married, and Mon-El can no longer return to Krypton, will you come visit?” She asked innocently to Rhea and Lar all the while putting another piece of food in her mouth looking at the adults at the table while chewing.

Mon-El’s parents’ faces drained of all color looking shocked, and Kara’s parents don’t even bat an eye and just continue to drink their wine.

“What did you just say?” Mon-El questioned looking at Kara.

“I said will your parents-“ She tried to repeat herself.

“No, the first part.” Mon-El had put down his fork and focused all his attention on Kara.

Kara still didn’t understand the tension in the room, “Oh, the one about you no longer being able to return to Krypton? Didn’t your parents tell you?”

Mon-El looked at his parents, “Please tell me she’s lying, please tell me I can come back to Krypton.”

“Mon-El,” Rhea started, “we wanted to tell you when we told you about the arrangement, but it just hurt so much to say it out loud, and we already felt so bad about the marriage.”

“So, you let the Daxamite break it to me over dinner?”

“I-I’m sorry I thought you knew.” Kara genuinely stated because she didn’t want to upset anyone.

“You know, I’m not hungry anymore, excuse me.” Mon-El places his napkin on the table and promptly goes to his room.

The table falls silent except for Kara’s fork still hitting the plate for more food.

“So, I guess we’ll see you next year Rhea and Lar,” Alura says placing her napkin on the table as well, “Thank you for the food, always a pleasure.” With no actual meaning behind that last part.

The King and Queen started to get up and make their way to the door.

Kara didn’t know if it was the look on his face or how he left so abruptly, but all she knew was that she was entirely in her right mind when she said, “Actually if you don’t mind Mr. and Mrs. Gand I’d like to talk to Mon-El for a little bit.”

They looked frankly surprised but quickly obliged and said his room was down the hallway first door to the left

“Thank you,” she smiled softly at Mon-El’s parents, and while getting out of her chair, she looked at her parents, "Mom? Dad? I’ll meet you at the ship.”

“Don’t take too long, or we’ll leave you on this planet,” Alura says walking away.

Kara’s eyes widen until her dad turned around and held up five fingers mouthing, ‘five minutes.’ She nodded.

\--

Laying in his bed with his eyes closed Mon-El heard a soft knock and mumbled, "Mom, Dad I am not really in the mood to talk to you guys right now.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m neither.” Kara stated, looking down at her white dress.

The unexpected voice caused Mon-El to look in the direction of the sound seeing the blonde standing in the doorway.

“I’m kind of not in the mood to talk to you either.” He plopped his head back down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Ignoring him, she noticed the book at his desk. “You like to read?”

“Yeah, it helps me get away from it all, you know?”

“Yeah, I know," walking over to his desk she picks up the book," What's Ro-mayo and Juliet? I've never heard of it.”

“It’s pronounced _Romeo_ and Juliet, and it's from a planet called Earth." He remained on his bed.

“Sounds lovely." She flipped through the pages seeing Kryptonian letters written in the margins.

"You should read it." Mon-El suggested as he got up and walked over to the desk.

"Oh, I couldn't." She shook her head setting it down.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I've already read it more times than anyone should." 

"Mon-El, I just wanted to apologize for dropping that information on you at dinner.” Kara didn’t know why she felt nervous. And not the usual kind, it was different.

“It’s not your fault, Princess, you didn’t know.” He still avoided her eyeline.

“Kara.” She said.

“What?” He finally looked her in the eyes.

“Call me Kara," She furrowed her brow,  "and don’t be mad at your parents they just wanted to live a little bit longer ignoring the painful truth; I can understand that.”

Mon-El tilted his lips in a half smile, then perked up again.

“I know it was very un-Daxamite of you to come and talk to me. So, I insist,” Mon-El put the book into Kara’s hands. “Anyway, I’ll get it back in a year’s time when I go to Daxam.”

“Okay, thank you Mon-El.” She ran her left hand on the cover gingerly mentally patting herself on the back for remembering his name without looking.

He looked at her admire the book, “Have a safe trip back, Kara.” 

“Goodbye, Mon-El.” She softly responded and made her way out of the house.

  
\---

  
Back on the ship Kara sat down on the cold leather seat and looked out her window watching Argo City’s lights disappear into the horizon. In her hands, she clutched the borrowed book close to her chest smiling about a certain grey-blue eyed Kryptonian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @klarklar22
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. The Hole in The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so thrilled about the response to this story.  
> So I'm posting a longer one because I'm not gonna be able to post again 'til Friday.  
> Please let me know about any mistakes, it's kinda late over here.  
> Enjoy!

Kara went downstairs one morning from her room to the main entrance and picked up the mail. Considering how big their castle was and the walk to the front gate, it took some time, but she liked to have some fraction of usefulness.

She grabbed the letters from the guard. “Thank you Jai-Ah.”

“But of course, your highness.” He bowed.

Kara turned to walk away but stopped herself and turned back around. “There’s nothing else?” She wasn’t sure what to expect but the usual junk mail was not it.

The middle aged man shook his head. Visibly disappointed she turned to walk away.

She then heard all the guards at the gate say, “Happy Birthday, Princess!”

"Thank you, gentlemen.” She flashed them a quick smile before returning to the castle.

Kara walked back to the castle and sorted through the mail. _‘How can we get so much spam mail?’_ She noticed some birthday cards from her relatives from different parts of Daxam, but she would open them later. She audibly huffed in defeat.

Kara tossed it all haphazardly on a round table near the middle of the room when she walked in. She didn’t know why she had this feeling in the back of her head like something was missing.

Her whole day was spent walking around the city visiting people she had grown to love and know. Her parents were always so busy with Daxam they never really had time for her. Sure, it made her feel unloved, but that’s when she found the love of the people.

 

She started going out into the city in secret as Kara, not as the princess. Then she gradually earned the respect of everyone in the castle, she didn’t have to sneak out of the castle anymore she just used the front gate. They found it refreshing how kind Kara was to everyone from the guards to the servants.

 

She usually took Alex with her, being her personal guard and all, but today she wanted to be away from everything and try to just be Kara. It was refreshing to not be treated like royalty for a day. People knew of Princess Zor-El they worshipped the idea of her, but few have seen her up close.

Later in the afternoon, she quickly dined with her parents who almost forget to wish her a Happy Birthday until Kara prompted them. They discussed politics and other trivial matters, nothing about her; she excused herself quickly not needing a reminder of her duties on the one day she used to feel normal.

“Did you see the package that came for you?” My mother asked as she was about to exit the room.

Her heart beat a little faster as she turned around to look at her parents. “What package? I didn’t pick up- I mean see any package in the foyer.” She said with a little too much enthusiasm.

“It’s from that Kryptonian boy, I had it sent up to your room I told that girl with the short hair to take it.” Kara watched her mother’s hand swipe back and forth not bothering to remember Alex’s name.

“Thank you, for dinner Mom and Dad,” she spoke fast as she left the dining room.

A wide grin grew on her face as she practically flew to her room. She tried to stay composed she really did; Kara got funny looks from the guards stationed around the castle. But she didn’t care... the princess hurled her bedroom door open and then promptly shut the door behind her.

A banged up medium sized dark grey metal box at the foot of her bed. As soon as Kara saw it, she approached it slowly as if it might fade away if she moved too suddenly.

On the box it read: _To: ~~Princess~~ Kara _

_From: Mon-El_

She chuckled at the crossed out word ‘princess’. Finding the opening to the box the pressure released. She quickly removed the top of the box, its edges cooling her fingertips. She set aside the top to reveal a small vase of flowers and not just any kind: sunflowers. A note was attached to a petal, she grabbed it gently as not to tear it off.

_“Dear Kara,_

_First, Happy Birthday! I hope this got to you on time I just found out it was your birthday yesterday from my friend Winn. I know some flowers in a vase isn’t the most extravagant gift for a princess, but I thought the petals reminded me of your hair. Beautiful._

_Your Betrothed, Mon-El_

_P.S My parents are going to be out of town this weekend. You should come over. I’d love to get to know you better since we’re going to be stuck in this situation together.”_

Kara read and re-read the letter. The petals reminded him of her hair? He was thinking of me? Nothing could wipe the grin off her face.

The Daxamite didn’t hesitate to send a letter back the next day accepting his offer to spend the weekend. She packed for the trip soon after that, vaguely telling her parents she’d be away for two days but they didn’t care. Kara set the flowers on her window sill, admiring it. 

She came to his residence Friday night and gently knocked on the door. Kara wore a loose maroon blouse and tight grey pants hoping to appear as casual as possible when in reality she was internally freaking out. Mon-El opened the door wearing a simple white t-shirt and dark jeans with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Kara. I'm glad you came.” He closed it as she walked in.

What happened next felt like it was in slow motion.

He surprised her by taking her jacket and his warm hands lingering ever so slightly on her bare shoulders. His touch felt like fire on her icy skin.

Kara’s eyes connected with his and the room grew quiet except for some music she just noticed was playing. Neither of them said anything, her heart pounded in her chest. She saw him drop her jacket on the floor her breath getting caught in her throat.

He gently grabbed her waist, his touch brought fire to her skin, and pushed me up against the wall. With a look full of lust that she reciprocated he towered over her their height difference so much more noticeable.

“There’s no turning back after this,” he stalled with his face mere centimeters away.

“Scared?” She teased, “Of a Daxamite?”

He didn’t answer and instead connected his lips with hers slowly. The connection was electric as she moved her lips against his to deepen it. Her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss turns hot and fast as they grabbed each other greedily not wanting to come up for air.

Her mind wandered as they moved to the sofa never breaking the kiss. She never thought Mon-El would make the first move by contacting her but what shocked Kara more was that she responded to his invitation. Never had she felt this great of a desire for someone, let alone a shy Kryptonian. It had been almost nine months since they’d first seen each other. 

Breaking her out of her thoughts was Kara’s back hitting the sofa cushions and Mon-El leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as they both breathed heavily in sync. Coming back up he captured her lips again, and she felt his stubble on her face. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Kara ran her hands up and down his muscular back, just thinking about ripping his shirt off. His right hand glides over the outside of her left thigh. Their lips disconnected, and they continued to breathe deeply.

The princess’s eyes were still shut relishing the feeling of his left hand moving to the hem of her shirt pulling it up.

“Mon-El” She moaned running her fingers through his hair she opened her eyes hoping to see his captivating stormy look when in reality she found herself staring at the ceiling.

“No! Not again!” Kara shouted at her ceiling or at least tried to since she hadnt caught her breath yet. “Grife!”

The dream felt so real she looked around to make sure she wasn’t on Krypton. when in fact she was in her bed clutching the sheets in fists. She should’ve known it wasn’t real though when he made the first move.

She squeezed her eyes shut mostly because of the unforgiving sunlight that filled her room but also because Kara didn’t want to look at the window sill. Taking a deep breath she looked at the window.

Nothing.

 

That’s what hurt most. This was the third dream that had included a particular captivating man and each time was different. It hadn’t happened to her all year, but once it came around time to see Mon-El again, she started having these dreams.

She removed her pillow from under her head and pressed it to her face groaning loudly until she ran out of breath, then she kicked her blankets off and onto the floor in a hurry and got out of bed.

She stared at herself in the mirror with hair in a messy bun and shorts loosely hanging on her hips along with a tank top with one strap off her shoulder. She scoffed and mockingly bowed to herself, “Princess Kara of Daxam at your service,” then grumbled “ but no one’s servicing me.”

She kicked her pillow on the floor, which had fallen when she tore off the blankets. It knocked over her grey ottoman by the closet. 

Walking over to set it right side up, on the floor, Kara noticed and bent down to pick up a book… _Romeo and Juliet_.

She brightened up remembering being so excited to read it that she locked herself in her room as soon as she got home from the trip. Whenever she thought about Mon-El she’d go to the book and read a chapter or two.

For the past three months, she couldn’t find the damn thing, and she was worried she wouldn’t be able to return it to him.

She flipped through the book. She had been thinking about the Kryptonian way too much and abruptly closed the book tossing it on her bed. It was not like she hadn’t thought about reaching out to him several times, but she wasn’t about to be the one to make the first move.

That would show too much effort and give off the notion that she cared to get to know him.

But deep down she did. He treated her differently than everyone she’d ever met. He treated her like he didn’t have an ulterior motive, it was refreshing. The fact he didn’t throw himself at her either made it a little frustrating. It was definitely the reason she dreamt about him so much.

Kara wasn’t sure why she was feeling like this, all he did was give her that book. The princess even thought about actually making another trip to see him and use the book as an excuse, but she never had the courage.

Kara tried to convince herself it was just an infatuation.

She’s been able to get through some rough nights with meaningless one night stands, but none of them fixed her problem.

Kara knew she had an itch for Kryptonian and she was determined to get some at the ball at the end of the week.

She walked into her bathroom to take a cold shower and slammed the door needing to find a release soon.

 

———-

 

Mon-El laid down on his bed with the covers half on and half off he gave off a defeated sigh already dreading the day. He sat up on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Walking to the bathroom, Mon-El quickly took a shower and put on his best clothes. It was a dark blue top with light grey pants, Winn came over and helped pick it out earlier.

Since it was a formal event, and he had to make an effort in my appearance but not that much of an effort as I decide against shaving leaving my 5 o'clock shadow. I admire my look in the mirror and finally do my hair combing it up and to the side.

Today was the day I had to see the Daxamite who ruined my life, and I was less than thrilled. I vaguely remember the dinner, but I can’t seem to get her eyes out of my head. I remember how blue her eyes were, they were like insanely blue. I also can't forget the fact she bad mouthed Krypton right to my face and I insulted Daxam to the face of the princess.I don’t even remember why I gave her that book.

After that unsuccessful first impression, I was dreading seeing Kara again.

Most guys I know would be thrilled to marry a princess, but their idea of a princess is skewed. Someone who is selfless, and kind and a woman of her people isn’t the reality, at least not in my case.

This year we’re going to Daxam, my soon to be new home, and surprise, surprise they are having a party. From what my parents told me only the upper class and essential diplomats are coming which means it’s a party for the wealthy. Here on Krypton, we don’t have a lot of parties, but we do make an effort to include everyone.

I’ll try to be civil at the ball.

My father knocks at the door telling me were leaving in five minutes I say alright and mentally prepare myself for the night to come. The ride over didn’t take long mostly because I slept most of the way it helped to calm my nerves, I've never been to Daxam, and I already know what to expect.

After the ship landed the door opens up to the outside, and as I step on the first step down a flight of stairs that reaches the floor, I am blown away by Daxam’s beauty. It’s a lot like Krypton but its more rustic and harsher around the edges.

I won't admit it, but I like it.

I am moved along by my mother who gently pushes me along.

\-----------

Mon-El is escorted to princess Kara’s room per the princess’s request by two guards. He enters the room and Kara’s exposed back is facing him because she has her dress on, but it is not zipped.

Mon-El quickly covers his eyes and turns around,” Sorry! I should have knocked; the guard said I could come right in.”

Kara remains unfazed and finishes putting on her earrings. She walks over to Mon-el and taps him on the shoulder.

“Would you mind?”

He uncovers his eyes and turns around,” Huh?”

Kara turns around, “My zipper.”

“Oh..um,” his hands hover over the zipper until deciding to help her,”Sure.”

It’s a dark red dress that is very different from the one Kara wore on Krypton, it hugs her curves perfectly and ends mid thigh. Kara grabs her hair with one hand exposing more of her back. He grabs the tab and tries to pull it up, but it appears to be stuck. 

Mon-el panics, but Kara calmly says,”It’s okay to touch me, Mon-el, I won't break.”

Mon-El looks at the back of her head then puts his hand on the small of her back to hold down the fabric, and the zipper no longer snags and goes all the way to her neck. He does it as fast as he can.

Kara enjoyed the fleeting moment but wished he’d linger as he did in her dreams. She turns around looking him up and down. “You look very…striking.”

“Th-thanks, Kara. That dress is…am-amazing.” Mon-El doesn’t understand why he can’t get himself together.

“Thanks, Mon-el, I wore it for you,” she walks past him after saying that matter-of-factly with a smirk on her face. Mon-El’s face blushed, but he shook it off quickly following her out into the hallway.

“Will you escort me to the ball?”

He merely nods his head, still feeling the heat in his cheeks. She interlocks their arms. Mon-El can’t help but feel a bit weird about it all; she was such a different person on Krypton. He loosens his grip when Kara pulls him in closer. “Just relax, I’ve got you,” She whispers, and he only does slightly.

Two guards open the door Kara smiles at both, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to each.

They enter the room and the scene in front of them is a vast room lit by warm lights emitted through massive chandeliers. Tables, draped and set with the finest of silverware, outline the hall. Music plays in the far corner but brings the whole room to life. The middle is filled with people dancing and laughing.

After a few seconds, they are acknowledged by the Queen who formally presents them they are offered a round of applause. Mon-El isn’t used to the attention and has a face of uneasiness.

Kara, who has been doing this her entire life, whispers in his ear, “Trust me.”

The princess starts walking straight with a smile on her face pulling Mon-El with her ever so slightly. She can tell how nervous he is by his tight grip on her arm. Kara squeezes his arm gently with her free arm as a reassurance and smiles even wider into the crowd as she feels him loosen up.

They finally make it to their table at the opposite end of the door they came through. Mon-El gladly sits down, Kara right beside him.

Servers come around to place plates full of food in front of all the patrons. “Thank you, so much Vah-al.”

Mon-el takes notice of how sweet she is to the servants but doesn’t say anything. Dinner finishes and she looks over to Mon-El.

“Do you want to dance?”

“Um…I’m not much of a dancer.” He admits.

She nods with no rebuttal and faces forward again watching people dance. Then puts on a thinking face which quickly turns into a devilish smile once an idea pops into her head.

She leans into Mon-El’s personal space and whispers in his ear. “I want to show you something.”

She leans back with a small grin.

Mon-El looks confused, “Okay but only if it’s for a little while.”

“Yea.” She quickly agrees, “ It will be.”

They make their way to a side door and sneak out. She takes him to the entrance of the castle outside.

She innocently adjusts his already straight jacket and says, “So, we’re actually going to ditch the party and go into the city. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Mon-El is surprised,” That’s why you took me away from the party, to go clubbing?”

“Well I didn’t say clubbing but now that you mention it, let’s do that.”

“No,” Mon-El says firmly and starts to walk back to the castle.

Kara grabs his hand. Mon-El doesn’t know why he didn’t just shake her hand away, but he stops walking and looks back at her minutely annoyed. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, he drops her hand.

“My parents will notice.”

Kara knows he’s on board and just needs a little push.

“Well lucky for us my parents won't notice our lack of presence and they love to keep everyone drunk and drugged all night long," Mon-El raises his eyebrows. "Excluding your parents.” Kara continues, “Daxamite parties last all night, your parents will be occupied. We’ll be back before midnight.”

“Okay. Before midnight. Mon-El agrees.

Kara and Mon-El reach the gate.“Hey, Jai-Ah, can you open the gate?”She yells up to the guard tower. The guard looks down then sticks out a thumbs-up.

“Thank you!”

Looking at Mon-El, “There’s still time to go back,you scared?”

“Yes.” He nods but keeps walking with her on the road that led to the city. Kara laughed heartily tilting her head back.

The two end up going to an underground club Kara knows. When they walk in, they are engulfed with a dark blue light and loud pounding music. She pulls Mon-El close to tell him to find a table while she goes to the bar. She's pretty positive he says okay but she couldn’t hear him. She gets to the bar and looks around for the bartender she sees he’s busy and turns around to look at Mon-El who managed to find a table but seemed utterly uncomfortable. She sends him a quick wave which he reciprocates.

“Boyfriend?” The bartender asks following my line of sight.

“You’re not right, but you’re also not wrong.' Kara says still looking at Mon-El then turns around to ask, "Can I get two Aldebaran rums, please.”

Mon-El looks at the interior of the club. Kara arrives at the low lit table with the drinks in her hands. The music became much less deafening over there. Bringing his head back to the table,

“Is one of those for me?”

“Don’t drink too much do you?”

“I prefer club soda,”

“Well you’re on my turf, and on Daxam we drink Aldebaran run.” Kara pushes the drink closer to him, "Live a little.”

Still unsure he grabs the drink and swirls the glass. Kara looks at him knowing he needs a nudge.

“It is the highest insult to refuse a toast,” she raises her glass Mon-El looks at her drink than her,

”Well I wouldn’t want to be culturally insensitive.”

“No, you wouldn’t Kryptonian.” They laugh at her comment then he chugs the drink down.

Shocked by what he just did Kara exclaims, “How do you feel?” With a giant grin on her face.

“Like I want another one.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” she chugs down her own, and waves over to the bartender putting up two fingers.

As she turns her head around Kara sees Mon-El slumped over to the side of his booth. She quickly gets up and pulls him up by grabbing his shoulders; he wraps his right arm around her waist. Kara welcomes the physical touch with a small smile, once Mon-El is sitting straight up again she returns to her side of the booth, ignoring the back of her head that said it felt just like in her dreams.

“I was so scared you would hate me,” Mon-El stated out of the blue.

“What?"

“When we first met, and I said all those rude things to you about Daxamites.”

“Mon-El, I- Have you been thinking about that this whole time?”

“Mhm. Also, I’ve thought you’re really pretty,” His voice gets higher, "Did you know that?”

Used to compliments she doesn’t even blush, but she does laugh from his voice and since she knows he won’t remember this in the morning says,” You're not to bad yourself, to be completely honest I was so afraid you’d be ugly.”

Mon-El laughs,” That’s what you were worried about? I suppose that makes sense.”

“But thank you Mon-el that’s very- “

“No, I’m serious,” It was at this time the bartender brought their second round of drinks which Mon-El downed like the last one. Kara followed suit and swallowed the whole thing in five seconds finally feeling buzzed herself.

“I’m serious; you’re probably the most captivating woman I’ve seen, and your eyes, they’re like comets.”

Kara thinks about how his words are affecting her, he's just drunk, he doesn’t mean that, but she can’t help but think he's the most truthful right now.

Mon-El is a talker when he’s got alcohol in his system.

She hides her blush by looking out across the club, noticing the music change.

She takes a deep breath and asks,”Dance with me?”

“Sure,” he says inebriated enough to not be ashamed of his supposed lack in skills.

She takes his hands and guides him to the middle of the dance floor. They dance close to each other, Mon-El holds Kara's waist firmly. Kara’s liking this Mon-El so much so that she wraps her arms around his neck and brings him even closer to the point where there's no space in between them.

Mon-El moves his hands to grab her own and twirls her around making Kara laugh loudly. Bringing her back their faces are inches apart, “Comets.”he says looking back and forth to both her eyes. Mon-el backs away clearing his throat and offers,

” Do you want another drink? I’m gonna get us more drinks."

Kara more frustrated than ever can only manage out a “ Ye-yeah.”

Mon-El gets to the bar and orders three drinks. He drinks one before grabbing the remaining two and returning to Kara. They down the rum while never breaking eye contact. They stared into each other’s eyes and like Mon-El could read Kara's mind he takes their empty glasses and sets them down somewhere Kara didn’t care she only cared about the tall, dark and handsome man in front of her.

The drinks were getting to her.

Mon-El grabs Kara’s waist and leaves no space in between. Their bodies grind against each other in the dark and hazy room full of other people doing the exact same thing. They dance moving to the music like they're in their own bubble.

She enjoyed the way Mon-El touched her it was just so out of character for him; it was very Daxamite of him. They danced for a while longer until Kara grabbed his head and said in his ear, 

“Let’s get out of here.”

Mon-El nodded but put up his index finger and went back to the bar to pay the tab and chug one more drink feeling the burn with that one. Mon-El met back up with Kara who was moving to the music, she saw him and grabbed his hand to pull him outside.

She pushed him up against the brick wall in the alleyway of the club they were just in moments ago. An amused grin grew on Mon-El’s face but hers was completely void of emotion, yet her eyes were full of desire. Snaking her hand around his neck Kara brought his head down to her level so ready to quench her lust.

Taking her out of her fog was Mon-El switching positions pinning her to the wall lowering his head about to devour her lips. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming she could not deal with another dream sequence.

She closed her eyes, but never felt his lips she opened them to find his face farther away.

Then it was as if a switch flipped his eyes looked cold, “You- You really thought I’d kiss you? I don’t like you, Kara.” He laughs with no humor. “I’d never, ever kiss anyone I didn’t even like better yet, I’d never kiss a Daxamite. All you want is sex, but I, I want someone who loves me. Because of you, I’m never going to get that.”

“How many drinks have you had?” She asks because he was light hearted and happy in the club and she's utterly shocked by his dagger-filled words.

Mon-El doesn’t answer Kara. She didn’t need an answer she saw how drunk he was. She signed up for talkative happy drunk Mon-El not this angry mean person who stood before her.

“This was a mistake,” he takes a few steps back,” coming here, with you was a m-mistake.”

"You really cannot hold your liquor."

Kara turns her head away not to show him her eyes watering. 

_It’s not really him._

Kara, refusing to look weak, holds back her tears.

Before she loses her voice, she says shakily. “Ye…yeah I agree. It’s almost midnight anyway. Let’s head back.”

They silently walk side by side back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me?  
> Thanks for reading.  
> @klarklar22


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I found some time to write.  
> Enjoy!

The sun peaks into the bedroom through the window filling it with shades of soft orange and red.

Mon-El stirs awake furrowing his brow and opens his eyes. Immediately he shuts them closed experiencing the most excruciating pain he’s ever felt. He barely could fathom any rational thought in his head when all his mind can focus on is the massive throbbing along with his inability to open his eyes due to his light sensitivity. He grabs a small cushion and covers his eyes except when he feels the pillow brush his forehead and nose it’s not his usual cotton pillowcase; instead, it’s a smooth silk that is soft to the touch. In fact, he feels the silk fabric on his whole body. His body tenses when he remembers.

He’s still on Daxam.

He takes a deep breath bracing himself, then slowly looks the left side of the bed, it’s still neatly made apart from a few wrinkles no doubt caused by his movements.

He looks around the large bedroom sitting up on the bed squinting his eyes. Still, the barren walls and furniture make it look like a guest room. Mon-El groans again moving an arm up to hold his pounding head.

After his eyes eventually adjust to the unforgiving light of the morning sun, he notices a small note card on the pillow to his left.

Wishing he had his glasses Mon-El manages to read the small card.

_Went to get some breakfast from downstairs. I left Daxam’s very own hangover cure on the nightstand with some water. Considering last night, I left two._

_-Kara_

‘Considering last night?’ Mon-El needed to know what happened because everything was a blur. That could be sorted out later, now he desperately adjusted his body to face the nightstand on his right.

Mon-El quickly takes the small white capsules and waits for the effects to manifest themselves. He closes his eyes leaning his head back and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He could ask questions when his hangover stopped trying to kill him. Ten minutes of silence; relief started to surround his brain.

Kara comes into the room, humming, with her hair in a high ponytail, pulling off a tight t-shirt and shorts. She’s carrying a tray full of food, the smell of bacon, eggs as well as some pancakes fill the room. No evidence of heavy drinking the night before on her person at all.

Mon-El couldn’t help but think she looked so normal he’s only seen her in stunning gowns.

“How’s the head?” Kara asks while putting the tray on the vacant side of the bed. Setting her free hands on her hips.

“A lot better, thank you.” He replied genuinely, nodding his head slightly.

Filling the silence Kara pushes the tray towards Mon-El, “So, I brought up some food, I didn’t know what you liked so I made a little bit of everything.”

“You made this?” Mon-El takes the time to admire the spread and try a bite of the bacon. “It’s delicious.” He says with his mouth still chewing. He noticed how different a demeanor Kara had it seemed so unnatural, almost sad. “I didn’t think the princess knew how to cook, don’t you have private chefs?” He teased.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” She quietly says, towards the floor.

Kara didn’t sleep at all last night, tossing and turning analyzing what Mon-El said to her. She was so close to drugging herself until she didn’t feel anything, but something held her back. Someone, held her back. She knew now she was going to back off, her advances not being received mutually was new to her and it stung. Seeing him brought the whole encounter back in her mind.

Mon-El starred intensely at her face that never seemed to look his way wondering why she was acting so removed.

Kara folds one leg over the other as she sits on the opposite side of the bed diagonally from Mon-El, he noticed the distance she put between them mostly because she spent yesterday pulling him closer.

_‘I don’t like you Kara’_

“I’m glad,” Kara admitted with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “you like the food,” She looked him in the eyes quickly before glancing at anything else in the room.

It was at this moment Mon-El wanted to ask her what happened last night, but he suddenly became aware of his lack of clothing now that his mind stopped pounding. The Kryptonian was so embarrassed about his exposed torso he dropped the bacon on the plate before covering his chest and abdominal muscles with his arms.

Mon-el gasps, “Why is my shirt off?” He mumbles to himself as if Kara isn’t five feet away, “Where is my shirt?”

 “Don’t bother covering yourself it’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” Kara slightly smirks, Mon-El partially relieved her usual demeanor returned. His relief lasts a second until he processes her words.

His eyes widen, and mouth opens about to ask whether they did anything last night.

Kara throws in, seeing his feature turn to one on panic, “I mean the male physique, not you, calm down.”  She paused then added, “If you and I had sex, you’d know.”

“U-Uh Uhm.” He babbled, his face heating up trying to stop feeling flushed.

She misses his reaction as she gets up off the bed and looks around her room without saying anything. Mon-El, now covering his chest with a blanket, stares at her quizzically.

The Daxamite appears to have found what she was looking for when her eyebrows rise, and she bends down to the floor. Standing up straight she waves around Mon-El’s navy-blue t-shirt, crumples it up and tosses it to him.

Mon-El catches it and puts it on with haste feeling more at ease.

It becomes silent once more as Mon-El continues to eat and Kara walks into her closet.

“So, what happened last night? After we ditched the party to go to the club?” He says at a higher volume in the direction of the closet.

Kara peeks her top half out holding the edge of the doorway, "You don’t remember?” Her demeanor changed to one of surprise.

“I may no longer be feeling the throbbing that comes from drinking Aldebaran rum, but I have no recollection from last night. I don’t think I’ll be drinking again anytime soon.”

“That’s convenient,” Kara mumbles to herself.

“What?”

“I said, that’s not unusual.” She incorrectly repeats in a higher voice. “I’ve had my fair share of blackouts from that drink.” Kara ducks out of view for a couple of minutes. She walks in circles in her closet freaking out about the fact Mon-El didn’t remember punching her in the gut with his words. It made sense in hindsight since he didn’t show any remorse. Would Mon-El even show remorse? Kara struggled with herself about whether to reveal the truth, pacing back and forth between her shoes and dresses.

In the meantime, Mon-El frowns wondering about the times Kara has over consumed alcohol, finding it mildly upsetting. He reminds himself she’s not like him, but he wished he knew why she felt the need to blackout frequently.

“Did I do something stupid?” He continues the conversation.

“Yeah you could say that…” she hesitantly said from inside her closet.

“What did I do?” He says though he’s not sure he wants to hear the answer.

“You…” she struggled to come up with something, “You danced on the bar in front of everyone, all by yourself.” She says erupting in forced laughter. Kara couldn’t believe she ended up using a past experience of hers.

“No! Oh that’s bad,” he joins her laughing, covering his face with his hands, “but that’s it?”

Kara came out wearing a flowy summer dress with her hair down and tied back out of her face.

“Pretty much,” She settled on withholding the truth.

She walks over to Mon-El and shoos him over, so she could sit down on the edge of the bed. He moves over but feels her knee touch his right thigh and moves back. Kara notices the subtle retreat and looks down at her hands. She knows he may not remember, but she can’t get him suddenly stepping away from her last night out of her mind.

_‘This was a mistake.’_

Sighing she looks up into his eyes and begins,” After we got to the club I got us some drinks,”

“The Aldebaran rum.” He interjects.

“Yes, the Aldebaran rum,” She smiles then looks towards her window, “We talked for a little while. I asked, you to dance and you agreed.”

“I bet I was terrible.”

“No, you were pretty good.” She looked back at him with a sincerity in her voice. “Then you climbed your way to the top of the bar.”

He smiled lopsidedly tilting his head back, “That’s so embarrassing.” The mood became serious again, and Mon-El continues to question, “So why was I shirtless in bed?

“Well, I brought you to my room first because you were in no condition to go back to the party and second I didn’t want to make a big deal out of us ditching. None of the palace guards gave me a second look as I walked you to my room. It’s not an unusual occurrence for me to have an overnight guest. As to your shirt, you kept complaining it was too hot and ripped it right off. I wasn’t going to object.”

“How very kind of you.” He playfully glares his eyes towards her. Then looks up at an angle with his eyes closed.

He looked so relieved that Kara had to get up and walk to her side of the bed praying to Rao she can keep it together long enough that her memories from last night don’t overpower her. Would it really be the worst thing if they’d slept together?

_‘All you want is sex, but I, I want someone who loves me.’_

Mon-El thought back to her comment about this being her room. He didn’t know why he didn’t put it together sooner. He looked around again noticing the little details; it was not at all like the Kara he knew. He’d expected something, well, bolder.

“We got back to the castle before your designated curfew.” She tilts her head at him briefly.

“Thank you.”

 “I also figured you wouldn’t be too fond of waking up in bed next to me, so I crashed in my guard Alex’s room.”

Mon-El continued to see Kara look less animated than usual, granted he’s known this woman for less than forty-eight hours, but still her personality was distinctive. His mind then drifted, “Where are my parents?” Mon-El stood up in a panic.

Kara looked at him calmly, “When I went downstairs I asked Tau-In, one of the servers at the party, and he said the party ended like three hours ago and they were in a guest room on the east side of the castle. My guess would be they were exhausted.”

“Wow. My parents celebrated harder than me.” He walked closer to her shaking his head with a smile on his face.,"That's a new one."

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that, but I heard Rhea and Lar know how to have a good time.” She noticed him come closer to her side of the room.

Standing in the silence a little bit longer, “Well thank you for getting me back in one-piece last night” Mon-El says with genuineness.

“Yeah, no problem," Kara found herself trying to go around Mon-El by saying, " I’m sure you're wanting to go freshen up, the bathroom is right around the corner,” Kara sputters making her way past him towards the room’s exit.

_‘Because of you, I’m never going to get that’_

Mon-El nods, goes to the bathroom and closes the door. Kara can no longer hold her tears and feels a few them roll down her cheeks. She just felt entirely torn about keeping the truth to herself subjecting herself to further torture. She was about to leave the room when she hears the bathroom door open.

Just then Mon-El comes out of the bathroom, “Hey Kara do you have any-" He heard her sniffle. "Are you okay?”

Turned away from him, "Yes, what do you need?” She said as kindly and calmly as she could.

“Do you have any extra towels?”

“They’re on the bottom shelf in the back.” She moves her arm in a downward motion, feeling ridiculous doing it backward.

“Thanks.” He closes the door.

“Mhm.” Kara walks out of her room to no longer within the proximity of Mon-El.

After closing the door, Mon-El stared at himself in the mirror. He knows Kara was crying; He wasn’t that ignorant. He just knew he caught her off guard and didn’t want to push her on the matter. He thought of what could have made her so upset, but nothing came to mind. He turned on the shower and let the hot water relax his tense muscles as steam filled the room.

He walks out of the bathroom fully clothed after fifteen minutes noticing Kara was no longer there. He continued to dry his dark hair as he strolled around the reasonably spacious room. He took in the array of accessories on her dresser and only saw from afar the vast amount of clothes she had. He walked to the side of the bed he had woken up on and sat down.

He faced the window sill and saw a vase with sunflowers. He didn’t know Kara liked flowers. An idea popped into his head. After that his eyes drifted to the nightstand and noticed a pair of glasses, they weren’t his.

Kara wearing glasses? He’d like to see that he thought, smiling to himself. He noticed underneath her glasses was a book. He flipped it over, _Romeo and Juliet_. He’d never thought she’d read it let alone have it sitting at her bedside a year later.

“Kara Zor-El you are a mystery.” He murmured.

He was mindlessly flipping through the pages when Kara returned, “I was meaning to return that to you later.”

“I didn’t actually think you’d read it.”

“I loved it actually; their story really let me get away from it all.”

“I’m glad.”

They smiled, their eyes never straying each other.

Breaking the connection was Kara who looked down at her hands for a moment, “Your parents have just boarded the ship, I came down to let you know.” She left again down the hallway in the opposite direction.

 Mon-El quickly gathered his belongings and the book before making his way to the hallway as well. He asked in a loud voice towards the fading image of Kara “Walk me out?”

She turned around to see him motion his head in the other direction.

She managed a half-smile “Sure.” Her voice managed to come out evenly.

They walked in somewhat comfortable silence to the landing port.

Mon-El walked ahead of Kara to stand in front of her.

Looking down at her, “Thanks again, I had a good time.”

“Me-Me too.” She looked straight ahead which just so happened to be his lips, before looking up and meeting his gaze.

“I’ll see you, next time on my turf.” He smiles as he walks away from her.

Before Mon-El boarded his ship, he ran back to Kara grabbing her hand to bring her close since the engines were beginning to roar and told her, “I remembered.”

Her face lost its color. “Remembered what?”

“Dancing on that bar.”

“Really?... Yes! See? Your memory will be just fine” she blurted out awkwardly smiling like a goof. “Bye Mon-El.”

He quickly jogged back and climbed the stairs to enter the ship turning around with a grin on his face and a brief wave. Kara mimicked his actions.

Truth be told Mon-El had no recollection of dancing on a bar top. A part of him just wanted to make her smile with some good news since she seemed deflated all morning. Being close to her for a second longer since they’d be away for another year didn’t hurt either.

Once Mon-El was out of sight Kara dropped her smile and kept a straight face as she stomped back into the palace. That stressful night and emotional morning with the Kryptonian drained the princess.

She returned to her room to lay down, but she couldn’t when she looked over to her sunflowers. After the dream, she had she wanted to trick herself into thinking Mon-El did send a gift. She thought it was pathetic, but Alex said it was cute.

What caught her eye was a small card tucked in the flowers. She picked it up slowly a crinkle forming on her brow. She read the note; it was the one she left for Mon-El that morning. She walked over the garbage bin by her door to toss it when she flipped it over a whole different set of handwriting appeared.

_These flowers remind me of your hair. Absolutely beautiful._

_-Mon-El_

Kara looked up from the card and stopped in her path to the trash.

“It wasn’t really him.” She whispered to herself, a miniscule part of her knew it was just the drinks but this proves not all is lost. She rubbed the ink to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. She looked back at her flowers and smile grew slowly on her face. It was as if last night didn’t even happen and her spirits mended.

‘Grife,’ she thought, ‘Not even Rao could save her now.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the next chapter on Friday, once again, thanks for reading.  
> @klarklar22


	6. The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for being patient for this next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Holidays

 

The day after Mon-El returned to Krypton, Kara slept on the left side of her queen-sized bed facing away from her window. Once she woke up her, she turned around, tucked her left hand under her cheek and stared at the space Mon-El laid on just yesterday before closing her eyes once more. The princess wasn’t sure if her bed sheets smelled faintly of him, but she found it almost comforting, traces of sandalwood filled her nose.

 

If it were easy, she’d forget about Mon-El. After he visited her, she wished she could just continue with her life as usual. Kara knew she couldn’t.

 

He was such a sentimental guy, that’s just not Kara’s type. He was such a nice guy and Kara always loved the dangerous bad boys. She was not going to hold a drunken night out against him mostly because she’s had her fair share of incidents. She wouldn’t admit though that what he said struck a nerve.

 

She could feel herself going soft, but she wasn’t going to stop being Princess Kara of Daxam, she was going to live up to her reputation. She will not let Mon-El Gand of Krypton mess with her head even though he has no idea he is having such an effect on her. Kara must remind herself this is a political arrangement and she should maintain some sense of professionalism.

 

But all that talk goes out the window because he gave her that note that said ‘Absolutely beautiful.’

 

Kara thought who writes that and doesn’t at least feel a bit like they want to jump the other person and take them right there and then.

 

She began to get worked up thinking about Mon-El and herself somewhere, anywhere having sex. She needed to go for a run. It’s the only way Kara can work off the pent-up energy at the moment. She quickly got dressed for her run. However, the princess was only human, and she assumed Mon-El won’t be exclusive either, so she could indulge in a male or two from time to time.

Her mind flashes back to seeing Mon-El’s abs, and it’s not like Kara hasn’t seen great abs before but, he has astonishing abs. She never would’ve guessed. Kara began to feel a tingling between her legs. She needed to stop thinking with her lady parts.

 

It was then that Kara decided to build a wall around herself and not care about feelings that made her weak and vulnerable. So in Daxamite fashion she reached into her nightstand’s drawer and took out two small pills which she swallowed and began her day.

 

-Yesterday-

Mon-El waved enthusiastically at Princess Kara before ducking his head to enter the ship. He found his parents,sitting at the back of the vessel, who were talking amongst themselves but stopped when they caught sight of him.

 

He felt a pit in his stomach as he sat across from them.

 

“Have a good evening Mon-El?” His mother questioned.

 

He didn’t even have a chance to respond before she continued.

 

“Because we were at the party planned for you and the princess and it was, Rao forgive me for saying this, quite enjoyable.” She looked over to Lar who nodded his head.

 

“Mother...“He begins to form an apology in his head though he already knows there’s no excuse for ditching the event besides being easily convinced by the princess.

 

“Mon-El, your father and I discussed it, we’re not mad or disappointed. The whole reason for these yearly meetings is so you get to know one another and it’s not such an abrupt transition.”

 

“So, you’re okay with me missing the party?”

 

“Yes, Mon-El it’s perfectly fine this time just don’t make it a habit.” Warmly smiling leaning forward to pat his knee gently.

 

“So where did you go with the Daxamite princess?” His father asks.

 

“Uh I don’t know but, it was a club of sorts, with loud music and dancing,”

 

“I remember going to those with your mother, did I tell you about the one time-“Lar began but was interrupted by Rhea.

 

“Lar!” She said with fake stern and a growing smile on her face.

 

They laughed and returned to their private conversation.

 

And looking at his parents, their happiness, it’s what Mon-El’s wanted, but that image is no longer possible; he’ll never be that in love.

 

He began to drift off to sleep watching Daxam fade from view as they flew away.

 

——

It had been six months since he visited Daxam for the first time. It was late evening, and Mon-El lay in his bed drifting off the sleep. He began to dream.

 

He couldn’t see very well as he stretched his hands out to find some semblance of stability in a dark fog. On top of that, his vision is blurry, and his mind resembles a thick cloud. He thinks he can hear the pulsing of loud music, but he couldn’t be too sure. His vision clears, but he’s not the only one around. He feels arms around his neck and his back against a cold surface.

 

Mon-El sits up in his bed panting fast and heavy he looks at the desk on the other side of the room. He shuts his eyes tightly as if to erase his memory of the dream quicker. It felt so real and it scared him.

 

He got up and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He then made his way to the large window in the living room and looked out at the city lights. Since he knew he was not going to be able to go back to sleep after whatever that was, he sipped his water in silence admiring the view.

 

As he mindlessly watched the few ships still out zoom past another scene crosses his mind in the form of a much clearer flashback.

He was sitting in a booth with Kara he’s telling her how pretty he thought she was.

 

The scenery moved, and faceless people danced all around him, but the girl in front of him was the closest and, he could recognize that hair anywhere.

 

Kara.

 

The flashbacks kept coming as he also remembered taking five glasses of rum.

 

Mon-El shakes his head blinking slowly still standing near the glass window. He sees his reflection in the glass as he shakily raises his hand to sip some water. He sets his glass down and roughly falls back on a couch. Another flashback comes to him.

 

His back hits the wall of the alleyway he saw in his dream as he sees Kara looking at him with such ardor. He knows he’s enjoying it too when he switches their positions to have her against the wall.

 

He then remembered everything he said to Kara. Every. Awful. Word.

 

He just knew his dream earlier wasn’t a dream but in fact a lost memory of his night in Daxam.  Mon-El paced around the living-room and ran his hands through his hair. He scratched his beard.

 

Kara never mentioned him yelling at her, like an ass in the back alley of that club.

He wondered why she’d keep that to herself. Did he dance on the bar top? Cause that’d be great if he didn’t.

He knew that’s not a question he should be asking right now, but he had to know.

He considered going to tell Winn right now but momentarily forgot it was dawn. Winn would kill me if he woke him up before 9:00.

Mon-El went to see Winn at the park later on in the day and explained most of his day on Daxam to his recollection.

“She said she wore the dress for you then held you close to her at the ball and the club.”

“Yep.”

“Sounds like the princess has taken a real liking to you.”

“What? No way, she’s made it clear what she thinks of Kryptonians. Even if she did, that is long past.”

“What does that mean?”

“The real reason I came to talk to you. I never told you, but it was just because I didn’t remember it ‘til now. We ditched a party and went drinking at a club.”

“You drank? I can barely get you to drink anything besides club soda at the bars.”

“Not the point.”

“Mmm, I beg to differ.”

“Anyway, I apparently had too much and went off on Kara.” He said ashamedly.

“What?”

“Basically, I told her I don’t and never will like her and hanging out with her was a mistake.”

“Mon-El.”

“I’m not done, and then I told her that because of her I’d never find love.”

Winn just stared at Mon-El letting him vent.

“I feel like such a shitty person, Winn. There’s no way I can tell her how sorry I am now. I have to wait six more months to apologize.”

“Well, Mon-El- “

“It’s not even her fault; I just didn’t want to blame my parents, they did what they had to do for Krypton. I just want to go up to her and look straight into her deep blue eyes and tell her how extremely sorry I am and- “

“Mon-El!” Winn stopped walking.

Mon-El looked over to Winn with a look of despair and panic but stopped as well.

“It seems like you already know what to do. I’m also glad you told me and didn’t keep it inside, I’m glad you trusted me.” He patted his back.

“The worst part is I didn’t even mean it. I was just the drinks, and I’d never insult the princess.”

“You have to give her one hell of an apology.”

“I know. I know. I just don’t know how to act around Kara.”

“You just got to be yourself, and don’t make it awkward next time you see her you tend to do that.”

“What? No, I don’t.”

Mon-El knew he had to make it up to her in a huge way, he began to brainstorm ideas with Winn as they continued walking in the park.

A year later

 

‘ _Grife_.’ He thought. After that one night he finally remembered everything he would stop dreaming about that night in the alley. The only difference is that he never said those horrible insults and they ended up doing more than making out. Hands were everywhere, and clothes were nowhere. It was fast and slow all at the same time.

 

 He walked around his bedroom frustrated from waking up from another sex dream. Mon-El found his mind is his worst enemy right now and he didn’t know how to stop it.  He’s expecting Kara tomorrow, and his palms get sweaty at the thought of her.

 

They’re supposed to have another formal dinner, with the parents but when they’re alone, he’ll get his answers.

 

Mon-El decided to go for a walk alone downtown because right now, all he can think of is Kara.

 

He knew nothing about Kara aside from what he’s seen and heard over the years. She’s selfish and frankly has the biggest ego he’s ever seen in a girl. She knows how to wear a dress and has the most beautiful hair he’s seen. Her eyes Mon-El thinks are her best feature. He can hardly ever see, however, what she’s feeling inside. The Kryptonian guesses that’s why he has a hard time relating to her. He should’ve taken the time to get to know Kara instead of going with her to that club.

 

 Kara is also the most confidant and beautiful woman he’s ever met. Mon-El curses Rao, for playing a sick trick betrothing him to that woman. He can’t get close enough to even be friends. Mon-El doesn’t want his whole marriage to be spent shying away from his partner. He needs to try harder to make the first move. He knows he needs to wake up. He needs to take that next step. He’s ready to tell her the important things in person.

 

Mon-El knew tomorrow he’d see Kara and he’d make things right between them.

\--

 

Kara was told she would travel to Krypton alone since her parents had to deal with matters on Daxam. This made Kara nervous to go alone it would be three Kryptonians to one Daxamite. She didn’t like her odds.

 

She decided to use the interplanetary transporter, it was a lot faster, but it freaked her out a little. She preferred the ship but didn’t want to waste any time.

 

She set the coordinates on the display and turned a dial before hitting the red button that would complete the transfer. She was surrounded by a bright light and felt a weightlessness that never agreed with her stomach she closed her eyes tightly.

 

The weightlessness disappeared, and she slowly opened her blue eyes. Looking around Kara saw she was on the landing pad outside the Gand residence.

 

She took a step forward but stumbled, needing a second to recover from the travel and regain her balance. The princess looked around rapidly and thanked Rao no one saw her.

 

Kara decided to wear a plain and simple red sleeveless dress. It had a small and short turtleneck with a hem that ended above her knee. Her curled hair flew in her face from the wind that blew through the skyscrapers around her. She felt that it was her favorite part.

 

She stood in front of the door her hand in the form of a fist hovering an inch from the door.

 

What if she couldn’t keep it together at dinner? Kara wanted to try and make this work, even if she had to swallow her feelings and stuff them all the way down with pills.

 

Over the past year, she reverted to her usual habits of random men and women. She drank so much, even for a Daxamite. But when Kara knew it was around the time to see Mon-El she did less and less of her usual activities she knew she was good at. The activities that numbed her senses.

 

She puffed her chest for an added boost of confidence before tapping the door three times.

 

Mon-El opened the door with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up halfway. His tie hangs on either side of his collar. Kara also noticed a button or two were undone, but she didn’t let her eyes stare for too long.

 

“Kara!” He said with more surprise than anything, a sliver of panic was mixed in there as well. He also seemed to be breathing a little heavier than usual.” You’re early.”

 

He was about to say something out but looked away from her eyes to look at her outfit and smiled, saying, “You look stunning.”

 

She ignored the compliment, “Mon-El are you okay? I know I came a little early.” She stood out in the hallway but leaned forwards at her hips and said in a quieter tone,” Am I interrupting something?” She raised her eyebrows, and a smirk appeared on her face.

 

Though Kara was positive she wouldn’t know how she’d feel if she saw another woman in the house. She wouldn’t know if she’d even feel anything.

 

“What? Kara-“Just as he was about to explain a loud repetitive beeping filled the house. Mon-El pulled a small towel out from what Kara can only assume is a back pocket and beckoned her into the house.

 

“Come in, come in.”

 

He jogged to the kitchen and Kara closed the door behind her. She looked around the house and made her way to the kitchen suddenly seeing a lot of smoke.

 

 

Mon-El bats his towel back and forth at the direction of the oven to cause the smoke to dissipate. The thick smoke faded to reveal a dish that she assumed once had food in it. Mon-El coughed into his folded sleeve and moved to open a small window on the opposite end of the kitchen.

 

Kara got a whiff of the smoke and coughed for a little too.

She waved her hand in front of her face, squinting into the fog.

“Looks delicious.”

He looks at her unamused with her sarcasm, then lets out a laugh.

“Only the finest Krypton has to offer, for the princess.”

Kara laughs in return.

Mon-El looks back at the burnt food. Disappointed he sets his hands on his hips and walks around the island to close the oven.

“I wanted to make dinner, but I clearly overestimated my talent in the kitchen.” He looked very unhappy, so Kara went over to him a set her hand on his arm.

“It’s okay, Mon-El, it’s a lovely gesture.” He seemed distracted and didn’t flinch when she placed her hand on his arm. She could feel his muscles and quickly removed her hand she had to remain professional.

His mind still seemed to be occupied as he scratched his beard.

Kara didn’t know why she didn’t see it before. The beard made him look so much older, mature, and not like someone who just burned their dinner. It was hot. She thought to herself again to remain professional.

Kara forced herself to look away from him thinking. She walked over to the dining table seeing only two plate settings. Her eyes bulged, as she didn’t know she could be alone with Mon-El without a buffer. She didn’t know if she could control herself, especially not when he looks the way he does.

“I’m just gonna order Thai food,” Mon-El says to himself but is loud enough for Kara to hear.

“Thai food?”

“Yeah,” He says casually then looks over to her confused face. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had that before.”

She purses her lips and shakes her head slowly. “Can’t say that I have.”

He perked up,” Oh you are going to love it, there’s noodles, spring rolls and, pot stickers.” He explained with enthusiasm.

“Pot stickers? They’re not what I’m thinking are they?” She smirked.

“No, Kara, they’re not.” He told her smiling while shaking his head.

Mon-El comes into the living room after ordering.

“They should be here in thirty minutes.”

Kara nodded at him before looking back at the TV that was playing something Kara couldn’t concentrate on. She was sitting on _the_ couch, where she dreamt of having a hot make out session. To say her nerves were on edge would be an understatement. She removed her heels and brought her legs up to the couch cushions. Mon-El joined her on the couch always leaving enough room between them for another person. In other words, too much room.

Kara couldn’t survive mindlessly staring at the TV in silence for thirty minutes.

“So, are your parents gone?” She asked he gave her a confused look, “I noticed there’s only two place settings.”

His features ease, “Oh, yeah they had to visit Starhaven for a few days.”

“I took a guy there once,” Kara admitted without thinking. Once she heard herself she mentally kicked herself but retained a cool composure. Mon-El looked at her for a second, she didn’t know what to make of the brief glance.

After a few minutes of looking at the TV, they simultaneously spoke, “I just wanted to- “

“You go first-“Kara extended her right arm towards him.

Mon-El took a deep breath not knowing how she was going to react. “I remember everything.”

Kara’s mind went a thousand miles a second, but her face continued to look in between his eyes.

When Mon-El saw she wasn’t going to answer, he continued looking down.

“I remember what happened and what didn’t last year at the club.” He said the second half even slower.

“ I remember the conversation we had when I kept telling you how pretty I thought you were.” Kara gave him a small smile. “ I also remember you saying you were so happy I wasn’t ugly.” Kara looked away from him feeling her cheeks heat up.

The princess knew where the conversation was heading and didn’t know if she could handle unearthing that again.

“I remember us dancing with no space in between us, and you weren’t lying. I was pretty good.” He smiled before turning serious again.

She smiled for a second as well.

“But you did lie about the dancing on the bar and refrained from telling me something.

Kara looked at the couch cushions and started,” Mon-El I only did that to protect you.“

“Kara,” he placed his hand on her arm and Kara leaned into it,” I am so sorry. I remember what I said, all those horrible things to you. I don’t think that night was a mistake. I had fun for the first time in a long time.”

He moved his hand that rested on her arm, to her face, Kara looked him straight in the eyes, “ Kara, I am so sorry, please, please forgive me.”

Kara’s breath hitches as his hand rest on her face, all her mind can think about is his look of total remorse.

“I forgive you.” She whispers knowing he can hear her from how close he has gotten to her.

Mon-El removes his hand and gets off the couch.

Kara continues to stare straight breathless, from Mon-El’s closeness.

Walking in the direction of his bedroom, “As a token of my forgiveness,” his voice fades.

He comes back with a bag and hands it to her, “I got you something.”

Kara grabbed the hooks on the bag and brought it to her lap, she removed the tissue paper and stared into the bag. She looked up at Mon-El for a second with an amused and confused face. The Daxamite pulls out two lightweight bricklike devices. She stares at him holding one in each hand.

“You got me walkie-talkies.”

Mon-El grabbed the one on her right hand and brushed her palm with his fingertips; she held her eyes closed for two seconds. He didn’t seem to notice and started,” They are not just walkie talkies they are advanced interplanetary communication devices.”

“Oh, wow so you got me two fancy walkie-talkies.”

“I actually only got you one, the other is for me. I figured we should talk more than once a year; it might make time go by a little slower. I don’t know if you like it, we could do something- “

Kara interrupted him, “ I like them, it’s very thoughtful. Thank you. I think it’d be nice to talk more than once a year.” She knew in the back of her head she’d feel better having another person to lean on.

A knock at the door interrupts them playing with the communication devices. Mon-El sets his down on the couch before quickly moving to the front door; he grabs his wallet out of his back pocket which Kara stares at as Mon-El takes the hot food from the young delivery man.

Mon-El takes the food after he pays and thanks the man he turns around but before he could see Kara staring at him she looks back at the TV.

He sets the bag down on the coffee table and sits on the edge of the couch. He takes a blanket and covers himself, Kara sees it’s a large blanket and pulls some onto her person as well. He opens the bag and takes out several small boxes. Kara looks on intrigued never having seen this takeout Mon-El speaks of. Mon-El passes a box to Kara she holds it up to eye level inspecting it before opening it up.

While she stares at the food in the takeout box, Mon-El looks over at Kara with a small smile. He hands her a pair of chopsticks. She takes them into her grasp and looks at it before looking at Mon-El who was taking out the last box from the bag.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You use it to eat your food?” He answers before opening his own box and grabbing his chopsticks.

“I poke it?”

Mon-El snickers at Kara before taking his chopsticks in his hand and holding it correctly and effortlessly grabs a piece of chicken and pops it in his mouth.

Kara looks at Mon-El’s hand holding the chop sticks and tries to copy him. She doesn’t succeed after a few tries and Mon-El puts his utensils down into his take-out box and moves over to Kara. She looks at him coming closer. He grabs her hand and chopsticks and shows her how to hold it. He uses slow movements to move her fingers to the right location. Kara stares at him helping her and not her finger placement at all.

“There you go,” Mon-El says not noticing her stare.

“Thanks,” Kara replies slowly hoping to lock eyes with him since he’s so close. He never meets her gaze and returns to his side of the couch.

Kara looks at her hand and realizes its in the right position and begins to pick up her food.

She tries her first pot sticker and is amazed by the texture and flavor.

Her eyes light up as her cheeks are full much like a chipmunk. Mon-El looks up from his food to see Kara stuffing her face and stifles a laugh. Kara looks up

“What.” She tries to say, but it comes up as incoherent her brow is furrowed almost mad at him for laughing.

“Nothing.”

She swallows all the food in her mouth and straightens her back.

“You cannot laugh at me for enjoying this amazing food. I think this might be my new favorite.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, I can’t believe you’ve never had take out before.”

“Well I have private chefs and they’ve never made pot stickers. This is probably the best thing about Krypton.” Mon-El coughed and Kara quickly added,” You’re a close second.”

He playfully rolled his eyes at her and she smiled back.

He became less playful when he set down his food and, “ Kara I want to ask you something and you can say no but I hope you say yes.”

Kara became intrigued but also frazzled because there were a million topics he could ask her about but while Kara was thinking about the scenarios Mon-El continues.

“I was wondering if you’d like to be friends.”

Friends? Kara didn’t really do friends beyond Alex and she was her guard. Her face didn’t make any indication as to her decision and Mon-El started to get nervous.

Mon-El enjoyed Kara’s company more than he thought he would and figured he should take the leap. They were going to be married in two years’ time he didn’t want to go through it with someone he hated.

Kara saw she was taking to long and didn’t think about the next words that came out of her mouth, “Yes, Mon-El I’d like to be friends but to be honest with you I don’t really have male friends for obvious reasons.”

Mon-El looked confused then his face faintly reddened as he understood what she meant.

“W-Well, I’ll have to be the first. Plus, you’re taking about Daxamite guys. Since I’m Kryptonian it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Kara looked unconvinced, “Right, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Anyways, if it makes you feel any better I don’t really have that many girls who are friends, I’ve had a few relationships end badly and I didn’t want to open up to another person again. But our case is different cause no matter what we do were going to get married. I’d like to be friends with my mate.”

What Mon-El said did make her feel better but she didn’t know why. Was it that he didn’t have any lady friends? She thought about why should she care.

Kara smiles at him, “I agree I’d rather be friends than strangers.” Kara has never felt a sourer feeling from blatantly lying to someone’s face before.

The sun went down, and the lights of the city gently poured into the living room. Kara and Mon-El long finished their food and continued to lie around in the living room. They sat in silence and looked out at the city.

Mon-El broke the silence, “I am afraid to get close,” he continued to stare outside, “being vulnerable is the hardest thing for me to do. Trusting another person with my feelings is something I feel I am sometimes physically incapable of doing.”

He stopped talking, he didn’t seem like he wanted a response, but Kara said anyway,” I feel that way too.”

 Kara knew it was getting late but didn’t want to leave after they have decided to be friends she felt an urge to hang around Mon-El her Kryptonian friend.

She looked over to him, “ Mon-El?”

He tore his gaze away from the lights, “Yes, Kara?” He said with his head turned towards her.

“I have to go soon…”

Kara saw Mon-El almost looked sad at the mention of her departure. So, she blurted out “…or I could spend the night?”

Mon-El looked at her fighting an internal struggle about whether to let the beautiful blonde princess stay. He did mention his parents were going to be gone for the weekend.

“I know that when I go back to Daxam I’m going to come home to an empty castle since my parents are away and Alex is with them.”

Kara truthfully didn’t mind the quiet empty castle she’s grown so used to it and she was pretty sure Alex was doing her rounds around the castle since she’s her personal guard but was taking the night off. She just didn’t want this time with Mon-El  to end.

“Of course, you can stay Kara.”

Kara shone a bright smile at him that reached her eyes.

They decided to turn in a little while later and made their way to Mon-El’s room.

“So, you can take my room and I’ll take my parents’.”

Kara visibly frowned, “Why? Your bed’s big enough for the two of us.”

“Kara I-“

“I’m joking Mon-El” Kara interrupted because she saw Mon-El get so caught off guard. She convinced herself he just doesn’t like her nonchalance with human connection.

He laughs relived and tells her where the bathroom is and stood in front of her not knowing what to say next.

She looked down at her dress. “Um, can I borrow one of your t-shirts.”

He understood immediately. “Y-Yeah, sure they’re in the second drawer.” He was about to start walking towards the end of the hall when Kara grabbed his forearm.

“Would you mind unzipping me?” She asks.

To Kara’s surprise he didn’t hesitate as much as he did the first time. He confidently replied with a small smile, “Sure, turn around.”

Kara grabbed her hair with one hand and spun around to look at the kitchen and living room. She suddenly felt Mon-El’s left hand on the bottom left of her neck and his other pulling down the zipper. Kara felt it lasted a second to long but turned around none the less.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He said almost breathlessly. He’d never tell Kara, but after dreaming about her for months, he’d welcome any small bouts of physical contact. He craved her touch which is why earlier when she touched his arm and he didn’t pull away it was because he didn’t want to. He was thrilled from the feeling of cupping Kara’s face and adjusting her fingers to hold chopsticks. However, sharing a bed would drive Mon-El mad.

Standing a foot apart from one another Kara looks up to his eyes.

“Goodnight, Mon-El.”

Mon-El stared into the princess’s eyes and his mouth felt dry when he responded, “Night, Kara.”

They entered their respective bedrooms quickly.

Kara entered Mon-El’s bedroom and closed the door peeling off her dress and letting it fall to the floor and setting her shoes down beside it. She chose a random shirt and pulled it over her head and it hung high on her thigh. She tussled her hair before sitting on the bed. She turned on the lamp that sat on top of it. The light illuminated the corner of the room and it revealed Mon-El’s copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. Kara picked up the book and examined its cover, it’s been almost a year since she’s read it. She flips through the pages and sees writing. She stops on the page and her heart pumps faster and her stomach filled with butterflies.

Underlined was the line ‘ _The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_.’

With one four-letter word, rather, name in the margin.

_Kara_

She thought why would Mon-El of all people write that, he didn’t like her at all, they barely became friends a few hours ago. That didn’t suppress her desire to walk to the other room and confront him about it possibly do some other things to him as well.

Kara couldn’t control herself when she walked to the closed bedroom door. She stood in front of it breathing heavily as her chest rose up and down. She felt nervous with the book in her hand opened to the page with the annotation. She hovered her hand on the knob before returning to Mon-El’s bed. She needed to calm herself down; she knew she was impulsive and remembered she told herself she needed to calm down. She was sure as hell not going to ruin the friendship over a note or an annotation. She set the book down got into bed and let sleep silence her thoughts.

On the other side of the door Mon-El stood compelled entirely on instinct to tell Kara how beautiful he thought she was and how he had he pegged her as careless but really, she was one of the most thoughtful. He held his breath and lifted his hand in a fist to knock on the door. He thought further about how far they’ve come from hating each other albeit wasn’t much change from where they began but they just decided on being friends and friends don’t tell their friends how beautiful they are in the middle of the night while said friend is probably wearing one of their shirts.

Mon-El’s fist opens to touch the door with his hand lying flat on the wood before siding it down returning to the side of his body and moving away.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got any ideas drop them in the comments I might add them.  
> Also let me know of any grammatical errors.  
> Tumblr @klarklar22


	7. The Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been a little while it's been a busy time. I just wanted to say again how happy you guys make me with the comments and kudos. I read each one and I usually am cheezing hard.  
> Enjoy!

The next morning Kara wakes up in Mon-El’s bed feeling like she got no sleep at all. She might have been sleeping but, her dreams kept her busy. She had her eyes closed just resting on his bed when a glorious smell she can only identify as breakfast but more specifically bacon entered her nose. Kara rips the sheets off her body and almost runs to the kitchen. The first thing she sees is the bare back of Mon-El over the stove in only a pair of boxers. She rubs her eyes with her balled hands to make sure it wasn’t another cruel dream. He turns around putting a pancake on a plate giving her a perfect view of his, in her expert opinion, perfect abs.

“Morning.”She said with a perky demeanor, she thought about having him for breakfast when she grabbed the plate with food on it.

“Morning, I knew you’d smell the bacon.” He said with a smile catching her checking him out.

She smiled at him as she sat up on a stool at the kitchen island. She begins to eat and almost has her plate clean when Mon-El sits across from her.

Mon-El didn’t know what came over him; he was about to put his shirt on after waking up but was halfway through putting it on before taking it off again. He thought if Kara was going to continually flaunt her body that, he’d admit to himself, made him go crazy. He’d show some skin as well.

She gets seconds as Mon-El eats his first serving of breakfast foods.

They eat in comfortable silence, but they are both thinking about the night before. They had their reasons for retreating from the door last night.

Kara offers to do the dishes, and walks around the island to the sink revealing herself in only a shirt that exposed nearly all of her long legs.

Mon-El knew he stared for way too long before he stuttered he was going to the bathroom.

After Kara finished the dishes she went back to Mon-El’s room and put back on her dress though she struggled with the zipper not wanting to get distracted by his touch as she tried to make it past morning without saying screw it and jumping on him. She put her shoes back on and walked out to the living room where Mon-El was sitting.

“Thanks again for letting me sleep over.”

“Not a problem Kara.” He stood up and walked over to her still in his boxers

She saw her walkie-talkie on the table beside Mon-El and reached past him to grab it. Indulging in the closeness, she also didn’t move too quickly she couldn’t control herself.

She grabbed her walkie-talkie and looked at Mon-El.

“I guess I’ll talk to you later.” She said raising the device in her hand waving it side to side.

“I guess so.”

Kara walks to the front door and walks out; she looks over her shoulder to wave back at Mon-El who waves back. The door shuts, and they both let go of a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

Kara transports back to Daxam, feeling lighter than she did when she left. Only now she knows she’s going to get nothing done now that she has a direct line to Mon-El.

‘Friends,’ she thought, ‘I’m the Princess of Daxam how hard can it be to be friends with Mon-El?’

Kara returned to Daxam through the transporter and Alex stood in front of her. With a stern look on her face.

“Where have you been?”

Kara not liking to be caught off guard looked at Alex and started to walk around her

“On Krypton?”

“You said it was only a dinner, which you’d be back before nightfall.”

“Well, plans change. Besides I was in no harm so,” Kara successfully left Alex’s presence and started to walk down a hallway. She heard Alex’s footsteps catch up with her, but she continued to look straight.

Alex took on a light jog and stopped in front of Kara. “You said you didn’t want to be on Krypton longer than you had to. What’s changed?” She looked at Kara’s hand which was holding a bag. “What’s that?” Alex grabbed for the handles.

Kara moved the gift away from Alex’s grasp, “Nothing it’s mine! Stop, asking all these questions.”

“It’s from that Kryptonian boy isn’t it? I thought he didn’t like you.” She crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk knowing she solved the not so hard mystery.

Kara’s cheeks redden, but she still held her head high and had her eyes looking at the wall to the left of her. “Maybe, and he doesn’t like me. He was just being nice.” She locked eyes with Alex

“Well, can I see it? I won’t leave you alone ‘til I do.” Alex seemed excited about the whole ordeal.

“Fine,” Kara says rolling her eyes and digs her hand into the bag and wraps her fingers around the edges of the lightweight device and pulls it out.

“He got you a…metal brick?” Alex snickered

“It’s called a walkie-talkie, and you know it. This one can communicate signals across planets.”

“Oh, okay. You gonna use it?” Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not today, I just saw him.”

“Well yeah, I meant are you going to use it ever?”

Kara looked down at the technology in her hand and said, “Yeah, I will.”

\--

It’s been a week, and Kara always kept looking at the talkie that sat on her vanity.

She laid on her back and looked at the device with her head hanging off the edge of the bed upside down.

She’s managed to take the device everywhere with her. She even took it to a formal event; the walkie didn’t even go with her outfit.

Kara got up and walked out the door of her room to see people around the castle, finally parting with the device annoyed it hasn’t been used to make contact with her yet.

Kara didn’t hear it, but it started to come to life, and static noise came out of it. Mon-El began to say,” Hello? Kara are you there?”

On Krypton, Mon-El sat at his desk and was holding the walkie to his mouth and held down a button repeating the message.

After a couple of minutes, he tilted his mouth to the left side disheartened and put the walkie down and went to the kitchen.

Back on Daxam Kara went back to her room to grab something but saw a green light blinking meaning she missed a call.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kara sat down in the chair in front of her vanity and grabbed her device as if her life depended on it.

She fumbled with it trying to find the button to send the message. Once she heard the static she began,” Mon-El? Mon-El are you there.?” She looked around her room with her eyes hoping he’d answer.

Nothing came back.

She groaned and tossed the device on her bed. She didn’t know why she got her hopes up. Well, she knew, but she didn’t want to think about it.

Fast forward a month and Kara has the walkie in her hand again; she’s tired of waiting, so she’s going to show the Kryptonian how it’s done. She holds down the button and hears static, so she begins to talk. “Mon-El? If you hear this, please pick up. I haven’t talked to my friend in a while.” Kara was about to say, ‘I miss him’ but a voice cut her off.

“Kara? Hi! It’s so good to hear your voice, I’m sorry these haven’t really worked out like I planned. What’s up?”

Kara had a reason for contacting Mon-El she just needed to say it before she convinced herself to back out. “I’m doing just fine Mon-El, I actually called to ask you something.”

That wasn’t even a lie,and she sometimes felt great but also other times didn’t feel amazing. She knew she no longer had a remedy for when she wasn’t feeling great, Mon-El helped her get rid of them.

“Sure, what is it,” He said as he waited with anticipation looking out his bedroom window.

“Well Daxam is having a festival of sorts, it’s like a parade, there’s going to be food and games and…I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Kara stammered out quickly, she hoped he understood her because he was taking a little too long to answer.

“Mon-El, you still there?” She was biting her bottom lip.

“I just had to make sure I was free. Yes, I’d love to go to the festival.”

Kara could almost hear the smile on his face, one grew on her face as well. She began to tell him the details and they proceeded to talk for a couple of hours.

Kara had the guards bring Mon-El to her room like the first time, but she already had her outfit ready. She wore her favorite pair of dark jeans and ankle boots with a simple beige long sleeve with thin navy stripes. The princess was zipping up the side of her boot when he walked in. Her face lit up as she looked him up and down he wore a dark burgundy shirt and a black jacket. What she paid attention to most was the fact that he shaved his beard and was wearing glasses.

“You look great!” Kara says with too much enthusiasm she was nervous about spending time with Mon-El as friends.

“You look so different, I- I mean you look amazing,” Mon-El quipped.

“I’m almost ready to go, can you pass me my glasses on the nightstand?”

“Sure.” Mon-El walks over to the nightstand but doesn’t see her glasses so he opens the small drawer. There he finds her glasses but also pills. They didn’t look like the hangover pills he took they looked more like drugs.

“Kara, I didn’t mean to pry but why do you have these?” He held up two baggies.

Kara didn’t think anything of it when she said, “You wanna take them?”

“No, Kara why are you taking drugs?” He said with a hint of anger.

Kara simply says,” It’s nothing new, it’s just what I’ve always done.”

“What? Why?” Mon-El looked absolutely stunned

The princess shrugs and says, “Same reason I drink, here on Daxam we drug ourselves, so we literally didn’t feel anything. Emotions are messy, so we choose not to feel the pain. We use these” she grabs one out of his hand, “to help us do that”

Mon-El dropped all his anger towards Kara and gently grabbed her arms to look into her eyes with sadness. His browed furrowed.

“Kara, life doesn’t work like that. We can’t will ourselves to not feel anything.”

Kara heard every word Mon-El said and felt the heat radiate from his hands to her arms. She never really was told differently when it came to feelings.

“I don’t know how to live any different,” Kara admitted, she felt such a weight lift off her shoulders having never said that aloud.

“Kara,” he lowered his head,” I am your friend, I will be there for you. I’m sure you’ve been doing this for a long time, but I want you to know this isn’t healthy, I want to help you. Emotions and feelings are not the enemies. I need you to believe that. I need you to believe me.”

A tear fell down her eye and Mon-El moved his hand to her cheek and wiped it with his thumb, right then, she felt this swelling in her heart like it was so full and she nodded her head. She never had someone show they cared about her so much.  She suddenly felt such a rush of impulsiveness that made her look from Mon-El’s eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. She was about to step closer and kiss him, but she stepped back.

Mon-El watched as Kara agreed to allow, herself to feel and he felt for a second she was going to lean into him and kiss him. He knew he wouldn’t have moved back.

Kara knew letting her feelings remain unsuppressed was going to be hard, but she knew it was going to be easier with Mon-El to support her.

Kara backed up as well and grabbed her glasses from Mon-El’s hand and put them on. “We should get going.”

 “Okay.”

Kara and Mon-El left the castle and walked to the town square.

On their walk, Kara tells Mon-El about her strained relationship with her parents. She didn’t really have anyone in the giant castle to confide in as a friend except for Alex. Alex though helped shape her as the woman she was today.

“We would go to parties and do anything and everything together, it has been her one constant support system, but there was never that emotional side.”

“Kara, emotions make us better, experiencing the good and bad make us better people in the fact that we know to savor the good and ride out the hard times. Like right now looks like it’s going to be a fun time.”

They made it to the square that was lined with hundreds of little lights and Daxamites filled the area. Booths were set up, and the music was heard playing in the distance.

Kara made Mon-El try new foods. He made disgusted faces for some but asked for seconds other times. They found the source of the music and Kara taught Mon-El traditional Daxam dances. Mon-El tried his best but failed spectacularly making Kara burst into laughter throwing her head back. Mon-El was glad he made Kara happy even at his expense. The night winded down, and they went back to Kara’s room.

“Thank you, Mon-El for everything.” She gives Mon-El her pills, he walks into the bathroom. She hears a flush and the pills are no longer

“Anytime Kara.”

Kara wraps her arms around Mon-El cautiously not sure if he’d accept her hug, but he pulled her in at the waist. They leaned on each other, Kara pulling back first knowing she would’ve stayed there longer.

They parted ways.

Kara got a call one day a couple months later.

“Hey Kara, how are you?”

“Hi, I’m doing better. How are you?”

“I’m excited, can you come to Krypton today?”

Kara was about to go for a run and then tackle a list of duties she had to fulfill by the end of the day but she said, “Yeah, no problem I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“Wait! Before you come wear warm clothes.”

Kara looked at her device that went quiet again. She also looked down at her sports bra and running shorts, cursing herself.

 Kara came over to his house Lar opened the door, Rhea greeted her from the living room as if it was the most natural thing. Mon-El came out of his room wearing a winter coat. Kara put on her warmest sweater and, a pair of skinny jeans with ankle boots but didn’t expect she’d need to dress that warm.

“Mon-El-“, Kara didn’t know where to start with how strange the whole situation was. Mon-El handed Kara a winter coat that he borrowed from his mother. She put it on as she followed him outside to the landing site. Saying goodbye to the Gands on her way out.

She closed the front door behind her “Okay Mon-El I can’t not ask questions. Where are we going? Because Krypton is nowhere cold enough to need a heavy jacket, like ever.”

“How do you know that?” Mon-El disrupted from his thoughts as he stopped walking.

“Uhh…It’s common knowledge.” Kara babbled. “Anybody knows that.”

Mon-El stopped walking to the transporter and let go of Kara. His face one of disbelief. “No, it’s actually not a typical thing to know, the average climate of a planet that’s not your own. I don’t know the climate of Daxam.”

Kara wanted to lie, she really did, but she wanted to have an honest relationship with him. She sighs, “Okay, before I met you for the first time, three years ago, I researched Krypton. I thought it’d be nice to learn about the planet my betrothed came from.” Kara looked down at her shoes.

Mon-El was utterly shocked he would never have guessed that Kara of all people would care enough about him, at the time a stranger, to research his planet. He was so touched he raised her chin, so she looked at him and said with raw honesty,” Thank you, Kara, for caring, that means the world to me.”

Kara knew he meant what he said and nodded her head. Mon-El then quickly turned around and begun walking swiftly again.

“You’re going to love it,” He tossed a knit hat her way and then set coordinates on the transporter outside. He ushered her in first and then closed the pod. They stood facing each other they hear the whirling of the transporter and Mon-El asked her,” You’ve ever seen snow before?” Kara looked at him puzzled, she’d heard of it, but it never got cold enough on Daxam. Before she could respond, they felt weightless.

They arrived at their destination and stepped out to see blankets of white. Kara held her head for a second to let the dizziness pass before she looked around absolutely awe struck. There were snowy mountains in the distance and trees stretching as far as the horizon to the left. A large wood cabin stood to the right, it had smoke coming from the chimney.  Beyond the lodge there was a valley that shone bright white.

“It’s beautiful!” She shouts into the vast valley. “Where are we?” Her breath became visible from the drop-in temperature.

“Zintha, it’s a planet that orbits Thar. It’s also a resort of sorts.” Mon-El said while shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Why’d you take us here?” She smiled as she looked all around observing the currently falling flakes.

“My parents took me here once, I remember seeing snow for the first time. I felt such a pure sense of happiness. I just thought you’d feel the same way.”

“I am happy, but it’s so cold. I’ve never been so frozen.” Her teeth started to chatter, and Kara lifts the jacket’s hood over her head protecting her hair from collecting any more snow.

“Come here.” Mon-El wraps his arms around Kara as she ducks into the chest of his coat jacket.

After staying like that for a few minutes, she backs out not wanting to get too comfortable her hood slides off showing her straight hair, “So, what do you do in the snow, Mon-El?”

“Well, I made a snowman I was around seven, so I made it with my dad and had a snowball fight.” He looked around as if almost reminiscing he was seven again with his dad.

Kara turned around and looked at the fresh powder. “Snowman? You made a man out of snow?” She hadn’t the slightest clue as to how they made anything from this. She slowly made her way farther and farther away from Mon-El.

The princess then felt a pressure on her left shoulder blade. Small flecks of snow hit her ear as she turned around with a shocked and amused face. The shock of the cold eliciting a sharp gasp from her lips.

Mon-El laughed bellowed as he bent down to make another snowball, but before he could stand straight up again he felt the smack of a direct hit on his face. Mon-El felt the cold on his cheek as he looked over to Kara and she had her hands over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry!” She began to jog towards him to make sure he was okay.

Mon-El shook off the snow and returned to the ground and made another ball. He stood up, “you are so dead, princess.’ He said with a mischievous smile.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks and stayed completely still her eyes moving down to see the snowball in Mon-El’s hand. She squealed as she turned around to run away not wanting to get hit by the cold powder. Mon-El took after her and was about to launch his snowball at Kara when she slipped and fell. She sank into the snow her back beginning to cool down.

“Kara, are you okay!” he asked worriedly and ran a little faster to her. Once he reached her Kara just laid on her back in the snow giggling. He smiled at her and reached his hand out to help her up. Kara pulled harder than he expected, and he fell over landing on a pile of snow that crunched when he got to her level. His face of total surprise caused Kara to tilt her head back and laugh heartily. Mon-El looked at her laugh and stared at her being so jovial.

“Very funny, let’s go inside before we get frostbite.” They get up leaving behind to human-shaped holes in the snow.

Kara still trying to stifle her laugh agrees by nodding her head.

They linked arms on the walk back, Mon-El pulling Kara closer. Thy climbed the snowy stairs and opened the front door that had a small bell attached to it that rang upon disturbance.

Mon-El removed Kara’s coat and his own hanging both by the entrance to the lodge on two hooks.

They sat in a booth with hot chocolate in between their hands. Their faces a bright red from their bodies trying to warm up.

Mon-El sipped on his drink and got a milk ‘stache

They went back out and played until it got dark and returned to Krypton.

They constantly talked to each other trying to plan their next time to communicate. They made a schedule of sorts, Mon-El oversaw it. Kara couldn’t be that detailed but she tried. All to make the friendship work.

“I’m going to have a cold for a good week thanks to you.”

“I told you to dress warmly.”

“Not that warm!” She laughed.

“I’ll give a better warning next time.” He conceded. Kara couldn’t ignore the way her heart felt like it flipped when he said, ‘next time’.

 

A Month Later-

Kara was walking to the castle’s kitchen when she saw it beeping and she clicked the button and started speaking into it.

 “Hey Mon-El, I’ve been thinking, and I found the perfect place for our next adventure. Since you chose somewhere cold I’m choosing somewhere hot.” She started to walk around aimlessly back and forth in the random hallway she was in.

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea as to where we’re going.” Mon-El said looking over at Winn who he was hanging out with. Winn was making kissy faces at him and Mon-El shoved him turning away smiling while rolling his eyes.

“No, you don’t, here let’s both say the place at the same time. On three, one…two…three.”

“The beach.” He said monotone.

“A beach! Okay I’ll admit it wasn’t that hard to guess, bring your trunks Gand we leave in three days.” Kara swiveled her torso back and forth biting her lip and hung up.

Three days later, Kara met Mon-El at the transporter that was just outside the castle. She donned a black scoop neck sleeveless maxi dress and had a pair of sunglasses resting on her head. Mon-El wore beige cargo shorts and a white V-neck. He had a bookbag with him hanging off one strap. He was about to step out, but Kara already set the coordinates and pushed him back with her hand into the pod making room for herself and her bag. She looked up at him with a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Weightlessness.

Their scenery changed to a land with golden mountains and lush tropical jungles. Pristine beaches and balmy breezes beckoned them. Kara stumbled out, and Mon-El grabbed her to stable her.

She looked back at him silently thanking him. There were huts that lined the edge of the beach. She looked at the shed next to them, it was a small outdoor bar. Kara quickly sat down on a stool and ordered two club sodas.

Mon-El didn’t say anything but looked at Kara, impressed. She took a sip out of her drink before speaking, “Welcome to Havania,” She turns around on her stool looking at the water.

“It is home to this beautiful paradise and gorgeous winged people but we’re in a tourist location, so it varies. I went here with my parents because Havania is like Daxam. They have a monarchy.” Kara didn’t finish her sentence and sipped her drink when Mon-El finished it for her.

“…and slavery. “

Kara looked at him, “I was wondering when you were going to mention it or if you ever were.”

“I know Daxam has slavery. Kara, you have to know before we go any further, slavery on any planet to any degree is despicable, I can’t believe your family benefits from it.” He drinks half of the club soda.

Kara stares straight at nothing with a furrowed brow squinting and responds in two seconds. “I completely agree.” She takes a sip of her drink.

Mon-El only looked at her, slightly surprised from her answer.

“I hate the fact there’s slavery on Daxam. I don’t agree with everything my parents believe.” Kara faced Mon-El,” I promise you, when I become queen I am dismantling the practice. Forbidding it.”

“I’ll be right behind you, Kara.” Mon-El put his hand on Kara’s knee.

They downed their drinks, grabbed their bags and walked to the sand which lay a few feet from them. A gleaming turquoise body of water stretched towards the horizon in front of them. They found two empty lounge chairs and set down their belongings. Kara sets her sunglasses on the chair then grabs onto the cover-up she’s wearing and pulls it off her body exposing a black bikini that left little to the imagination. Mon-El knew that if they were to be friends he couldn’t think about Kara like that. He tried to merely glance at her, but he ended up staring.

He noticed other men on the beach checking out Kara. He didn’t know why he did what he did next, but he wasn’t really thinking straight. He saw a bottle of suntan lotion in Kara’s bag, he grabbed it and stood up. Kara had her back to Mon-El and was raking her hair with her hand when he gently put his hands on her shoulders whispered near her right ear.  

“Need help putting suntan lotion on your back?”

Kara turned around to face him. She was completely caught off guard and never would have thought Mon-El would offer to do that. She’d never say no to his touch if she was honest. It was a friend helping another friend out.

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Mon-El pours some of the bright white lotion on his hand and rubbed it around starting at her shoulder blades and while he moved his hands in a small circular motion he looked over at the guys who were staring at Kara earlier and saw they were no longer gazing. He felt relief but couldn’t explain why. He then realized the situation he was in and that was his hands on Kara’s bare back. He couldn’t help but to take his time on her lower back and around her waist.

Mon-El finished and soon after pulled his shirt off and his shorts down revealing a pair of trucks that ended at his mid-thigh. Kara watched his muscles flex as he applied sun screen to the front of his body.

“It’s only fair I do your back in return.” She said, grabbing the bottle out of his hand. She rubbed the lotion on his skin. For the past three years she’s thought about being this close to admire his physique but to actually touch it was a whole other experience. Kara didn’t move too fast to savor the moment.

“Oh, thanks Kara.” Mon-El turned around.

“What are friends for?” Kara stood on her tip toes and spoke in his ear.

Kara and Mon-El sit down on lounge chairs and tan for a bit.

Kara decides to go for a swim and invites Mon-El, he refuses and returns to sun bathing. After a little while, he sits up on the lounge chair and pulls his glasses an inch lower to see Kara talking to a few men. He sees them laughing and smiling having a good time. Kara walks back and sits on the chair not lying down just yet.

“Who were those guys?”

“Just some guys who were surfing. They came and talked to me.” Kara raised her sunglasses to rest on her head.

“It looked like they came to you to do more than talking.” Mon-El said to himself but Kara heard him.

Kara looked at him straight faced, “And so what if they were.”

Mon-El wasn’t expecting a retort and stammered,” I-I’d just tell you to be careful.”

Kara wanted Mon-El to say something along the lines of jealousy, but she managed to convince herself he didn’t have a physical attraction to her. He might be the only one, but he was the one she was to marry. He simply admired her smile and hair. She lashed out anyway, possibly out of frustration.

“Mon-El. We are friends, so I’ll tell you this in the nicest way I can. My sex life is none of your concern. It’s not like our marriage requires us to be exclusive, it’s political. There’s no need for you to get intimate with me thanks to the birthing matrix. I’ve been getting by just fine so far, more than fine. I have needs.” She thought in her head, ‘that won’t be met.’

Mon-El met her gaze with the same intensity. “Kara, I know, I know.” Mon-El repeated, “It’s just a lot to process. It’s different than what I’m used to. On Krypton, we latch to our mates and promise to be united forever.” He whispered, “Never straying.”

Mon-El would’ve gladly been there for Kara physically. They finally agreed to be friends, so he couldn’t. He didn’t want to ruin getting to know Kara more and getting more comfortable with her.

Kara couldn’t ignore the hurt she saw in his eyes. She had to think fast to fix the tension.

“Besides I came here with you today, I’m not gonna let anyone come in between our hanging out,” She pats his shoulder and lays back down.

They try to enjoy their time on the beach but they both know the mood was ruined. They didn’t mention it anymore, but Kara knew they’d need some time away. Mon-El set coordinates straight for Krypton instead of going back to Daxam with Kara. They waved at each other as Mon-El disappeared.

 

Over the time that Kara and Mon-El were away they never mentioned the beach again. They began to talk more about personal interests and their feelings about the marriage. Mon-El and Kara became more and more transparent every day. Kara never knew how much she needed this. They talked about a lot of things, whether it was thirty minutes on the walkie or a whole day on an adventure. Mon-El felt different, around Kara he became more confident, he became different, better.

\----------

Kara had been busy dealing with things around the castle and hadn’t been able to see Mon-El for a while she was getting last minute details ready for a delegate that was to arrive later in the week.

She saw her walkie blink and she almost lunged at it.

They had become beyond pleasantries, “I have been so busy lately.” She sat down in the closest chair she could find and swung her legs to dangle on the side.

“Then I have the perfect idea for us.”

“Anything will do.”

“Can you come over tomorrow?” Mon-El looked at the clock in the kitchen.

“You already know I can’t, but count me in.”

“Wear your glasses.”

“I’m not even going to ask, okay.”

She spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face, she was going to see Mon-El tomorrow.

Kara discreetly left the castle the next day only letting Alex know her whereabouts, she simply winked at Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes. After their last meeting Alex thought she and Mon-El were doing it. Kara had stopped bringing by people to sleep with and always looked happy when coming back from seeing Mon-El. She simply took Mon-El’s words to heart. Even if she wasn’t going to sleep with people anymore Kara knew how to take care of herself so to speak. Also, Kara has run more than she ever has, it made her body looked great, but she couldn’t show anybody.

Kara transported to Mon-El’s house. She holds in a gag, feeling ill for a second. She only managed to get two knocks in before the door opened and Mon-El, who wore his glasses as well, stepped out and grabbed her wrist. Kara followed him confused and intrigued she had to hold her glasses on her face as she kept up with Mon-El. The Kryptonian had a wide smile on the walk to the secret location. Mon-El walked through downtown with Kara in tow and stopped walking so quickly Kara bumped into him.

“We’re here.” He said not fazed by her ramming into him.

Kara looked around and nothing seemed to catch her eyes. With a frown and a crinkle, she said. “Where?”

“This is my favorite library.” He raised his hand and pointed towards the building and grabbed her hand to pull her inside.

 “You have a favorite library?

“I thought Kryptonians were supposed to be the judgey ones?”

“Whatever.”

“I thought I’d show you this, so you’d get to know me a little bit more. I used to go here all the time with my mom. “

“Is this why you had me wear my glasses?”

“You should look the part.”  Kara rolled her eyes smiling, thinking what a big dork Mon-El was.

They walked in through the double doors, and the librarian who sat at the front desk greeted him by name.

They walked all around the library picking out random books and reading the first chapter. Mon-El helped Kara with books that were purely Kryptonian and couldn’t help but smile when her pronunciation was way off. They talked in hush tones close to each other to avoid being shushed. Though Kara laughed too loud one time and they were almost kicked out.

They spent most of the day sitting across from each other in armchairs sharing a foot stool their crossed legs, touched at the shoes. They stole glances at each other holding books just below their line of sight. Sometimes they’d catch the other and silently laugh. Mon-El knew he was growing more and more comfortable with Kara from their constant talks to their occasional meetings. He’s learned to understand her more and he likes her, as a friend. Seeing the person behind the Daxamite mask has surprised him.

“So we have another meeting in two weeks.” Kara looked up from her book.

“Yes, the fourth official meeting.” Mon-El kept looking at his book.

“Well it is also a birthday party.”

“Whose birthday?” Mon-El played dumb, looking up from his book now to see Kara.

“Mine,” Kara says quickly.

“You’re turning what…twenty-four already?”

“Gosh you’re old.”

Kara uses her feet to tap his. A feigned look of offense on her face.

“You’re already twenty-four, you geezer.”

“Ouch, that hurt.” Mon-El shut his eyes, closed the book and leaned it over his heart.

Kara laughed and got shushed again. She covered her mouth and suppressed a smile. Kara knew she changed a lot for the better over the course of a year and it had to do with Mon-El. She honestly was so glad he was in her life. She had to do a lot of soul searching which he helped with during late night calls. Mon-El made her brave, to face her demons. She also knew deep down she didn’t want him anymore.

She needed him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you're liking Kara and Mon-El as friends.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> @klarklar22


	8. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got some awesome comments that just made me work all day on a new chapter. Enjoy!

The morning of Kara’s birthday she wakes up groggy, her vision blurry. It focuses as she turns to her side and sees Mon-El sleeping on the other side. She watches his even breathing and reaches out from under the blanket to caress his hair at the back of his neck. She smiles never experiencing a dream that felt so real. Kara moves the same hand to Mon-El’s cheek and realizes he’s awake and she’s not dreaming.

Her eyes go wide as she quickly brings her arm back to her side as she lets out a small yelp.  She rolls over too far and falls off her bed dragging most of her covers.

Mon-El continues to lay on Kara’s bed and laughs at her reaction. He couldn’t help but also think about the way Kara reached out to him as if she’s done it before.

“That’s so not funny.” Kara gets up standing only in a small top and her underwear.

Mon-El covers his eyes and turns around. Kara sees him covering his eyes and picks up a throw pillow to smack him with. “Calm down. It’s just me. I wasn’t expecting you this early.”

Kara walked to her closet and came out a minute later in a pair of sweats. “Why are you here this early? Who let you in?”

“I kind of snuck past the guards,” Mon-El confessed with a guilty look.

“Are you serious?” Kara gaped, her mind going to the amount of guards stationed around the castle not noticing Mon-El.

He dropped his look and nonchalantly said, “No, Jai-Ah knew me and let me in.”

Kara rolled her eyes not believing she took him seriously for a second. She went to her bathroom and freshened up. She took a second to look in her mirror and stare at herself. She looked lighter not like she did four years ago, the princess smiled.

Kara exited the bathroom with her hair in a high ponytail. She walked over to her closet to change.

Mon-El spoke to her in a louder voice, “So I came here early because it’s your birthday.” Kara peeked out to look at him.” And you’re my best friend so I had to make it special.” Kara finished changing and walked over to him.

Kara was initially shocked to hear him say she was his best friend. Her heart swelled, and she chose to ignore how else that made her feel. She merely pushed him gently on the arm. “Aww, you’re my best friend too.”

“You’re just saying that because I said it.”

“Am not! I would never wear sweatpants in front of just anyone.”

Mon-El and Kara stood a mere foot away from each other staring at one another before an idea popped into Kara’s head.

“Come with me!” Kara’s face lights up and grabs Mon-El’s hand to take him to the backyard of the castle.

Mon-El stops in his tracks gripping Kara’s hand tighter to make her stop, “Oh before I forget. Can I stay over tonight? I already know it’s gonna be a long night and I’m not going to want to make the trip back to-.”

“Sure, Mon it’s fine.” She turned around to start walking again but stopped. “Do you have any clothes because I don’t think you can borrow a shirt.”

“Well, I’m glad you said yes since I already brought a bag.”

Kara whispered to herself thinking about how Mon-El felt so comfortable around her,” Unbelievable.”

They made it to the grounds and Kara took Mon-El to the stables. There they had dragons and other animals. Kara played Grata occasionally and wanted to show him her personal dragon.

Mon-El had only ever seen Grata on TV but to see the dragons that played in it took his breath away. Kara was halfway down the lot before she looked back to call Mon-El, who decided to stop walking at the entrance.

Kara opened the stable door and walked in to see her resting dragon. She walked over to its head pet it’s dark red scales and leaned up against it lovingly.

“Rand-On, hey sweet boy, there’s someone I want you to meet.” She looked over to Mon-El who nervously stood at the outer edge of the stable. She beckoned him towards her, “Trust me.”

Mon-El felt he didn’t need Kara to tell him to trust her. He knew he already did, wholeheartedly.

“Rand-On I want you to meet Mon-El, my best friend.” She said the last part looking at Mon-El.

Mon-El stood next to Kara and the gigantic dragon and cautiously pet its head. Occasionally their hands would graze one another but neither of the pulled back.

“I think he likes you.” Kara beamed. “Just don’t tell him you’re a Kryptonian.”

“I’m gonna ignore that last part.” Mon-El said not even glancing at her still mesmerized by the creature in front of him.

“We got to head back,” Kara kissed the top of Rand-On’s head and began to walk out.

“What for?”

“There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Mon-El walked beside Kara to a training room with a high ceiling and all sorts of equipment. He saw a woman with a bob sparing with a man. He moved his eyesight from them to look at the rest of the room when he heard a bang. Mon-El looked over at the noise to see the woman pinning the man down.

“Alex,” Kara called.

Mon-El noticed it was the same woman with the bob. He suddenly became nervous and a little scared.

Once Alex stood before them Kara couldn’t get a word out before Alex looked over to Mon-El and started,” So you must be today’s hookup. Nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand with a smile on her face.

“What? Today’s hookup? No, I’m- we’re not hooking up. I’m Kara’s friend, Mon-El.” He shook her hand briefly. His mind working feverishly to ignore the hurt he felt in his heart.

“Best friend,” Kara whispered and nudged him with her elbow. He nudged her back not looking away from Alex.

Alex continued, “I’m sorry I haven’t seen Kara with anybody in such a long time I thought she finally got over her dry spell.” She winked at Kara whose eyes widened not expecting to hear that come from Alex. She returned her attention back to Mon-El with a sly smirk,” But you’re the famous Mon-El, I knew that name sounded familiar. I constantly heard it coming from Kara’s room over and over- “

“Anyway Alex, “Kara interjected loudly with a red face. “I just wanted you to meet him, since he is my betrothed and will be at the ball tonight.”

She grabbed Mon-El’s arm and guided him towards the gym's exit as quickly as she could. “Lunch?”

“Yeah.” Mon-El responded absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking about what Alex said about Kara not being with anyone for a while. He also felt a little hot after learning about his name being repeatedly said by Kara. His mind immediately pictured Kara sprawled out on her sheets, head tilted back repeating his name as she ran her hands all over her body pleasuring herself.

“Mon-El, Mon-El, Mon-El.”

Mon-El came to when he bumped into Kara who was looking at him funny.“Mon-El, I’ve called your name like four times. What do you want to eat?”

‘You’ He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking.  He squinted his eyes not capable of formulating an appropriate answer and settled with “Um, whatever you want.”

They ended up eating Kara’s favorite Daxamite dish but in a little more quiet than usual. Kara was embarrassed about Alex’s outburst about her lack of a sex life and Mon-El was quiet having an internal battle with his thoughts.

Mon-El and Kara wandered around the castle peeking in on the ballroom that was getting set up for tonight. They went out to the city for a bit since it was Kara’s favorite feeling to be normal.

“I like that no one knows I’m the princess. Out here I feel like nothing, not responsibilities or duties, can tether me. I feel free.”

“I’m glad.” Mon-El smiled at Kara as they walked to the town square and sat at the fountain.

Mon-El glanced at Kara looking at the water. Their eyes met and Mon-El felt like he wanted to grab her face and kiss her. He just wanted to feel her, so he settled on grabbing her hand and standing up.

Kara had the most confused look on as her hand held onto Mon-El’s until she heard him say, “Trust me.”

She stood up and Mon-El took her hand and placed it on his shoulder grasping the other one and twirling her around. Kara laughed,” There’s no music.”

He pushed them closer torsos touching, “There’s no need.”

Kara focused on Mon-El’s hand on her waist as he led them around the fountain. They smiled and rarely broke eye contact. People stared at them, but mostly they just ignored them.

Kara stopped the dance,” Why are we doing this, Mon?”

“I need the practice for tonight.” He breathed gazing into both her eyes. “Which reminds me. I got you a present.”

“Mon-El, I told you no gifts.” She let go of his hands.

“Really? Well I chose to ignore that. Besides I think you’re going to really like it.” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a necklace. He places it in Kara’s hand.

Kara looked at the silver chain and the tag that read ‘Comets’.

She furrowed her brow, “It’s beautiful Mon-El but comets? I don’t understand.”

“Comets, is what I think about when I see your eyes. “He said boring into her blue orbs.

Kara’s eyes went glossy as she held back tears. It was such a thoughtful and meaningful gift, she brought Mon-El in for a hug, “Thank you.” She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck,” Can you put it on?”

“Sure.” Mon-El connected the two chains and Kara thanked him.

“We should get back to the castle and get ready for the ball.”

Mon-El used a guest room to change. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a light blue tie. He left his hair swept to the right. He finished up early and knocked on Kara’s door to see if she was finished as well.

“Mon-El? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He said to the door.

“Come in. Come in.”

Mon-El wasn’t surprised to see Kara in a dress that showed off her figure. It was a red gown that hung off one shoulder and had a long slit down the left of her leg. He also wasn’t surprised to see she didn’t have the back zipped.

“Turn around,” He said knowingly.

She did so quickly, her entire back was exposed, and she didn’t wear a bra. Mon-El intentionally lingered his fingers on her bare back blaming the perfectly functioning zipper as his reason for needing to get support. Kara didn’t complain. She noticed the lingering and closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation

She didn’t know what to make of this change in behavior in Mon-El but she knew that if he didn’t stop soon she’d throw their friendship away so fast to have him. He finished and held out his elbow which Kara liked with her own arm to escort her to the ballroom.

In the ballroom, the high ceilings were adorned with gold plated crown molding and the chandeliers sparkled a warm hue. Tables were filled with people from all over the galaxy, usually acquaintances to the King and Queen. Alura and Zor-El led the celebration by acknowledging the princess and wishing her a blessed birthday. Food and drinks were served. Mon-El and Kara had fun making each other laugh and keeping to themselves. Although, Alura told them to go mingle and they begrudgingly got up. They made their way around the room each holding their own glasses of club soda. They were talking to an ambassador from Havania.

“It’s my honor, your highness.” The gorgeous winged woman bows.

“Pleasure to meet you,” She gestures towards the man to her right, “This is my betrothed, Mon-El Gand of Krypton.”

They had agreed to refer to each other as betrothed for the sake of formality. Mon-El wrapped and arm high around Kara’s waist. They both smiled at the ambassador.

“You’re betrothed? When is the wedding?” She became excited hearing about the event but directed the question towards Mon-El. She looked him up and down seductively.

“It’s a year away,” Mon-El answered with a smile.

“A lot can happen in a year.” The ambassador stated cryptically. ”Princess Kara, would you mind if I stole your fiancé for a quick dance?” She touched his arm.

“If that’s alright with Kara-“ Mon-El began to say looking at Kara.

Kara hadn’t liked the way the woman was eyeing Mon-El and felt, jealous. She wasn’t going to call it anything else, she felt jealous. So, Kara cut off Mon-El saying,” Actually I was just about to dance with him, enjoy your evening.” She bitterly smiled.

Mon-El remained quiet until they reached the dance floor. He pulled her close as they began to move with the music.

“So much for mingling Kara.”

“What? We mingled.” She gave a look of disbelief to Mon-El.

“You didn’t like the Havania ambassador.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. No. I liked her.” She said looking anywhere but Mon-El’s face a crinkle on her forehead.

“Really? So you liked the way she looked at me like I was a piece of meat?” Mon-El smirked.

She looked right back at him with big eyes. "You saw that too? Rao, she barely looked anywhere else.”

“Kara, are you jealous?”

“Jealous? No.No way. If you want to dance with the wing freak, go right ahead.” She pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, her bitterness finally vocalized.

“I think I like my current dance partner just fine.” Mon-El moved his hand dangerously low on her back. Neither of them outwardly said anything about his action.

Kara put her chin on Mon-El’s shoulder next to her hand, she pressed her body completely on Mon-El he leaned his head against hers.

Kara felt like her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. She even feared Mon-El could hear it. She swayed with him quietly occasionally getting whiff of his intoxicating cologne. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She wasn’t so much concerned about her physical attraction to Mon-El. She knew he was handsome and had a great body. She was worried about her emotional attachment, she found herself becoming more possessive over Mon-El just like she was with the ambassador earlier. Kara felt empowered to say that Mon-El was hers. Kara opened her eyes and tilted her head more towards Mon-El’s neck, but she knew he wasn’t.

Mon-El was deep in thought as his head leaned on Kara’s soft golden hair. He was trying to put together why Kara would be jealous. If anyone should be jealous it should be him, Kara was getting undressed with the eyes of almost every young man and woman in the room. He also thought again about how she hasn’t been with anybody, that had to mean she was going to be faithful to the marriage. But then loyal to what cost, she’d be unhappy with only one man who she wasn’t even having relations with.

They are interrupted from their thoughts by another older delegate and his wife. They introduced themselves as Ewald and Robin from Tamaran. Ewald politely asked to dance with the princess. Kara obliged and went to dance with the husband and Mon-El offered to dance with the wife.

“You two make a cute couple,” Robin starts.

“We’re not a couple.” Mon-El looked over to Kara smiling at something Ewald said then glancing at him. “She’s my best friend.”

He returned his attention to the woman. , “She’s also going to be my wife. It’s a little confusing.”

“I don’t see the problem. My husband and I have been married for thirty years. He is my best friend. I took the risk to tell him how I felt and was rewarded the best years of my life.”

“I just don’t want to ruin our friendship. Our marriage isn’t one for love it’s a political arrangement.”

“Nothing about the way she looks at you is political.” She raised her right eyebrow at him.

On the other side of the dance floor Kara was dancing with Ewald, he was asking her about her parents and her birthday. Another topic came up soon after.

“So who was that young man you were dancing with?”

“He’s my betrothed, a Kryptonian.” Kara smiled at Ewald and looked over to Mon-El who was looking at her from across the way.

“Oh my.” He looked sullen, knowing the bad blood between the two planets.

“No, it’s nothing bad. He’s my best friend.”

“I had a best friend, her name was Helen.”

“Was?” Kara asked though she didn’t know if she wanted to know.

“Helen was my childhood friend we went through everything together. Overtime, I fell in love with Helen, and decided to profess my love and she rejected me. I was heartbroken for years. Then, I met Robin who changed my life.” He smiled at the thought of her.

“So, everything worked out in the end." Kara smiled sadly thinking about her own predicament," Thank you for the dance.”

“Happy Birthday, princess.”

Back on the opposite end before Mon-El could respond to Robin, Ewald and Kara returned. Mon-El looked at Kara who was saying farewell to the couple. His heart raced, he began to analyze her actions. Did she like him? He had to take the risk, he just had to.

As soon as Kara was done with the couple Mon-El grabbed her hand and brought her back out to the dance floor where he had her all to himself. He was smiling like an idiot causing Kara to furrow her brow but returned the smile.

“What?” She said looking him up and down. He didn’t respond at first and instead twirled her and pulled her in close, their faces inches apart. “What has gotten into you?”

“Kara, I need to tell you something.” His blue grey eyes filled with hope.

Mon-El was about to tell her how he felt but more high-ranking officials wanted to speak and give blessings to the princess. The people drove a wedge between them and Mon-El watched as Kara was giving all her attention to her guests. The moment was over.

He went to go sit down and sipped on some wine. He couldn’t believe he was about to tell Kara about his feelings for her. Feelings you don’t feel for your best friend. He wanted to tell her but after being interrupted he lost his confidence and thought about if she didn’t reciprocate his proclamation things would be awkward. He decided not to risk it.

The party ended, and Kara finished thanking everyone for attending she walked with Mon-El back to her room. They strolled down a corridor that had no guards in it when Kara remembered.

“What did you want to tell me, earlier before we were interrupted?”

They stopped in the middle of the hallway, Kara looking up at him.

Mon-El scratched his stubble before telling her a different truth, “You looked beautiful tonight. That’s all.”

Kara blushed and continued to walk down the hall. Her mind contemplating after talking to the Tamaran delegate. He lost his best friend because he confessed his love. Kara knew what she had to do, and it broke her heart. She never knew what the feeling stirring up in her whole body was called but she knew now: love. She was in love with Mon-El Gand. She also knew Mon-El missed out on finding someone he could love, a Kryptonian he could love because of her. She needed time to get him out of her head, she needed him more as a friend. The only way she could do that was to get some space. She was known on Daxam to take risks, but this she’d never gamble.

 She walked in and held the door frame of her closet to take off her heels. She tossed them in her closet. Mon-El took off his suit jacket and tossed it on a hook.

They didn’t speak much Mon-El was about to unzip Kara’s dress when she told him, “Wait.”

She turned around and didn’t have her thoughts together except that if Mon-El helped her with her dress one more one time she’d speak her feelings and ruin everything.

Mon-El withdrew his hands and looked confused, it had become a habit to help her in and out of her dresses.

“Mon-El, thank you for today. Seeing you again is always great. But I need you to go back to Krypton tonight.”

“Kara, why?” He stepped closer.

She stepped back, “I just do.” She tried to remain stone-faced but found she couldn’t maintain the façade for long.

“Kara…” Mon-El sighed, “You know what you don’t need to tell me why. I’ll go back to Krypton.” He reached out an arm to put his left hand on her face.

Kara shut her eyes tightly closed knowing if he stayed there for long she was a goner. What stopped her racing thoughts were the feeling of Mon-El’s lips on her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

He pulled away slowly, “Happy Birthday Kara.” He dropped his hand and put his suit jacket back on before walking out of Kara’s room and closing the door behind him.

Kara reached out for a wall and used it to stabilize herself. She raised her had to caress where Mon-El kissed her. She knew she was doing this for their friendship, they didn’t have to be intimate to fulfill the duties of an alliance. She knew she wanted to be intimate only with him. She also knew pushing him away was going to hurt like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my own heart writing this so I'll post again soon.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> @klarklar22


	9. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to write when people want to see what you’re typing. I'm on break and it's suspicious. Anyway, I like this chapter.  
> Happy New Year!  
> Thanks for being so patient.  
> Enjoy!

Kara wasn’t in love with Mon-El.

 

She didn't know the first thing about love. 

 

That is what Kara managed to convince herself in the three months since she told Mon-El she needed space. She could admit to herself she had a crush on Mon-El but it wasn’t anything as serious as love. She cursed that Tamaran delegate who made her second guess her feelings. She interpreted how Mon-El acted around her birthday. He was definitely more touchy-feely and she remembers how he was allergic to skin to skin contact when they first met. He wouldn’t even shake her hand without looking uneasy. But the whole day he seemed to touch her any chance he had. She shook her head.

There were now nine months until the wedding and Kara just wanted to get it over with. Weddings and their symbolizing of love made her overanalyze her relationship to Mon-El.

 

Mon-El believed in this fairytale idea that people got together just for love. Kara knew that on Daxam that just wasn’t possible but wanted to give him that possibility, nonetheless. He didn’t like ‘like’ her and that was okay, but she wanted to give him a chance to live a normal life, a normal Kryptonian life.  She wanted to erase the past four years that made her feel the most broken and vulnerable in her whole life. They were ,however, also the most real and most clear.

 

That was the other thing she spent her time on in the three months sans Mon-El. She spent almost every spare hour trying to figure out a way to stabilize Krypton’s core with out the need for Daxam’s resources.  She looked through databases and old texts to find anything. She was sorting through an older section she guessed by the amount of dust that had accumulated. There, she found her answer. A planet not too far from their own galaxy specialized in core repair it was a long shot, but her only shot . She slammed the book’s cover and took it with her to the throne room where her mother resided.

 

 The guards who stood outside the throne room saw her coming and already propped the doors open. Kara slid in with ease.

“Mother!” Kara gasped for air.

Queen Alura stood at one of the many windows and turned at the sound, “Kara, what on Daxam are you doing?” 

“I…I found,” She placed a hand on her knee and took another deep breath,” I found a solution to my marriage situation.” In her three months she stopped running as much for exercise and it caught up to her.

“I wasn’t aware there was a problem.” She crossed her arms across her black shawl.

“There isn’t but I wish not to marry the Kryptonian.” Kara said truthfully.

“Frankly, Kara, like I said fours years ago I don’t care if you disagree with this arrangement.” She dropped her hands and walked towards her throne.

“I found another way to sever our alliance without putting ourselves in danger.” Kara outstretched the text in her grip.

The queen stopped and for a second her eyes were shocked then returned to emotionless, “Are you talking about the core stabilizers in the next galaxy over?” She resumes to the throne.

Kara stared at her mother dumbfounded, ”You knew?” A deep crinkle setting in trying to understand.

“Kara, of course we knew. Your father and I have our own reasons for maintaining the alliance.” 

With her only option void Kara resorts to begging “Don’t make me marry Mon-El, please. Just find another way to link our planets.” 

“Kara,” Alura stands up and walks up to her daughter,” do you know why Daxam royalty has always used arranged marriages when forming alliances?”

Kara knew the answer and recited “Because they can’t be broken.”

“Because they can’t be broken, precisely.” She walked around Kara.

“But I need to cut off the arrangement, please.” 

“Why? Why now? What makes this particular time appropriate for a reconsideration.” She stopped right in front of Kara full of intimidation.

“Because I got to know him, Mom. He doesn’t deserve what’s happening to him.” She said with desperation in her voice.

The queen looks her daughter up and down. “Okay. I will. On one condition, you give up this ridiculous notion to disband slavery when you are queen. Then we can talk about ending the contract.” 

“Mother, you can’t be serious.” 

Callously, she places her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “That is my condition. Let me know at the end of day.” 

Kara felt her blood boil and she glared at the back of her mother’s head who was returning to her seat. She spun on her heel and tossed the old book to her left not caring where it landed. It made a loud bang as it hit the floor, she continues to stomp out the guards opening the large doors for her. Kara was blinded by rage and didn’t notice Alex standing by the door hearing the whole conversation. She pursed her lips and looked worried at Kara who was going outside her blonde hair flowing behind her.

Kara walked to the outer edge of the estate and looked over the city faintly hearing the faint roar of urban life. Tears rolled down her face, she wiped them away quickly. The solitary she felt on the ledge allowed her to think. She hadn’t seen Mon-El in three months but every day he was on her mind. She thought it was plenty of time to get over him, but she never knew how long feelings lingered. She thought about her stance on slavery, it would kill her inside to ignore the millions of slaves who suffer everyday while she remained powerless to stop it. She would fail her people but Mon-El would be able to find love. She wanted to keep Mon-El away from the life she's always known; the selfish and dark world she called home. It was something he told her about in one of their late-night talks. She closed her eyes letting the warm breeze lull her back to that night.

__

_ She was laying on her bed in the middle of the night with her sheets covering her bare body. She heard the naked man next to her slip into sleep as his breathing became deeper and consistent. Kara was coming down from her climax and she was feeling the endorphins run through her veins. She was experiencing the natural high as she thought of something, clumsily she reached towards her nightstand to grab her walkie. _

_ “Mon-El, are you there?” she whispered slightly winded _

_ “Yeah,” he responded groggily. _

_ She laid on her back “How do you feel about love?”  _

_ Mon-El adjusted in his bed not expecting such a heavy question in the middle of the night but figured that's how Kara was, unpredictable, “I feel like everyone should experience it at least once in their life.” _

_ “Have you…ever?” she watched shadows  move on her ceiling. _

_ “No, you?” Mon-El now leaning on an elbow. _

_ “Never.” She bit her lip. _

_ They were just breathing into the line. _

_ “Will you resent me?” she raises her hand to cover her eyes closing them tight. _

_ “Resent you, why?” He spoke concerned into the device. _

_ “For being the reason, you won’t find love.” _

_ “Kara, I promise I won’t. You’re not the reason anyway.” Mon-El looked outside his window from underneath his covers,” I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.” _

_ Another silence. Kara removes her hand from her eyes. _

_ “Commitment hasn’t always been my forte.”  _

_ “No!” sarcasm filled the speaker. _

_ Kara weakly laughed,” Yes, and I don’t know if I can give my whole self to the arrangement if I’m being totally honest.” _

_ She looked over to the sleeping man next to her.  _

_ “That’s fine, I just want you to know I’ll do it the Kryptonian way and you can do it the Daxamite way.”  _

_ “Mon-El.” _

_ “Kara, I’ve made my peace with it. You need to make yours. Now go back to sleep.” _

_ “Good night, Mon-El.” _

__

_ Kara ended the call and set her walkie on the nightstand. She had just gone with Mon-El to Zintha a week ago and she was planning a trip to Havania for them both. She pulled the covers up and over her bare shoulders as she wrapped her arms around the warm body of the man whose name she already forgot. _

Kara opened her eyes and returned to the present time. She wrapped her arms around her body to comfort herself. She still stood looking out over the city watching a few ships move across the horizon. She began her walk back to the castle.

Kara burst through the large doors of the throne room again.

“Kara, have you come to a decision?” The queen asked never looking up from her Kryptonian tablet.

“I have mother.” She stood with her arms behind her back planting her feet to give her a way to keep her nerves in check

“Do keep me in suspense.” She said impatiently putting down the technology. 

“I’ll give up my stance on slavery and support yours. ” She stated through her teeth. “Just let the Kryptonians have their son back. We can find another way to bind our planets.”

Alura laughed cruelly “You really thought you had a choice?”

“What? Mother, I don’t understand.” Her stance broke and courage dissipated.

“You, my head strong daughter, would abandon your view you became so ardent about just so you didn’t have to marry a Kryptonian? No. You’re anti-slavery campaign won’t succeed with or without a husband.”

“Mother, At least let him be able to go back to Krypton, it’s his home.“ Kara bargained.

Alura glared at Kara “Let me finish. You will marry that man I don’t care how you feel about it. There is no alternative, Daxam will perish if this alliance doesn’t continue whether it be economically or literally. His never returning to Krypton is the punishment for putting Daxam in corner. The wedding will proceed as planned, do I make myself clear?” Alura bellowed.

Kara nods holding back her tears, swiftly walks out, and slams the huge door.

 

She wanted to give Mon-El a chance at the love she knew deep down he wanted. A chance at what every Daxamite cared about: happiness. She was convinced that he’d never feel that way about her. Sure he called her beautiful, almost everyone her age did that, and stared at her with such intensity it left her breathless, only he did that. The only difference was that she got to know him flaws and all. She saw past his looks to who he really was, a compassionate, selfless, judgey Kryptonian dork she undoubtedly fell for.

Kara knew she couldn’t tell Mon-El about her failed attempt she didn’t want to see hope die from his eyes. She desperately wanted to hear his voice though. She jogged to her room and shut the door. She grabbed the talkie and sat down against a wall her knees to her chest, took a minute to calm her breathing, and talked into it, ”Mon-El?”

It was a mere ten seconds later when she heard his response, “Kara.” His voice was filled with relief and happiness.

“How are you?” She spoke in a hushed tone still rattled by her mother.

“I’ve been better,” He took a deep breath before talking again,” I missed you.”

Kara wanted to say it back but she was the one who wanted the space, “ I’d like to see you again.”

There was a long pause, Mon-El simply was exuberant the separation was over. “I’d like that too. Want to come to Krypton?”

She wiped her wet cheeks “Krypton sounds great.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” A smile could be heard from over the transmission.

Kara’s heart was beating so hard the palpitations were ringing in her ears. If the sound of Mon-El’s voice did this to her she wondered how she’d be face to face. 

Mon-El heard the line end and he set the walkie down. The three months away from Kara were killing him. He kicked himself everyday since her birthday for not speaking his mind and finally telling her that he liked her more than a friend. The three months showed him it wasn’t just heightened emotions. He still felt as he did that night. He walked back into the kitchen from his room.

“Was that Kara?” His Dad asked while cutting up vegetables in the kitchen for dinner. 

Mon-El sat on an island stool,” Yeah, that was her, she finally reached out.”

Rhea joined the conversation from the sofa in the living room,” What did she say?”

“She’s coming over tomorrow.”

“I’m glad.” Lar said while facing the stove. 

Mon-El nodded slightly, glancing at nothing, deep in thought about the princess.

The next afternoon, Mon-El opened the front door to see Kara in plainclothes smiling at him. He smiled back, glad to see she looked the same as she always did but saw a sadness in her eyes. He let her in and Kara greeted his parents who took an actual liking to the Daxamite.

They went for a walk to get some alone time.

“I’m sorry we can’t just talk in the living room but I still live my parents.” Mon-El looked in the opposite direction of Kara.

Kara gave him a small smile,” I don’t mind the walk. Besides I still live with my parents too.”

“I guess I just never saw the point in getting my own place. Since I’m not staying for much longer.” He returned his gaze to her.

“I’m sorry, Mon-El.” Her eyes remained tainted with sadness.

He shrugged,“Why are you apologizing it’s not your fault.”

“I feel responsible, it’s my family that’s doing this.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Mon-El comforted.

“Your life, all ruined because of a contract.” She felt a deep anger.

Then Mon-El reiterated what he said almost a year ago,” I guess it just wasn’t meant to be. A normal life that is”

Kara, hearing those words took her a moment to catch her breath. She stopped moving and Mon-El followed suit.

“Let’s leave it behind all the bad that’s happened until today. Move on.” 

Mon-El reluctantly agreed, he wanted to know why Kara refused to see him for three months. “Okay.”

 Kara didn’t tell him about her failed attempt to break the agreement. She couldn’t relive her mother’s despicable glare in her head. 

“I propose we always hang out on Krypton this year." Kara didn't have to say why aloud.

Mon-El nodded and gave a weak smile. He dreaded the days until the wedding and he could never return to his home. That day they ended up doing what Mon-El wanted, trying to ease back into their rhythm of being best friends. They needed a little time to learn each other again. The only difference was Kara always setting space between them and Mon-El who grew used to their close proximity felt that distance. He refrained from mentioning it. 

Mon-El knew how to raise Kara’s spirit and that was introducing her to Winn. They decided to all meet at a park just outside the city. Kara and Mon-El were walking together when they heard a commotion. They turned their heads in sync to the noise. It was Winn bumping into a cart that was selling food. He apologized several times as he helped the older man place things on his cart. Mon-El saw him and laughed, he left Kara and walked over to him. Mon-El made himself known to Winn who hugged him. The boys walked towards a nervous Kara. 

Mon-El began the introductions “Kara, this is my best friend Winn Schott.”

And her turned to the man standing next to him, “Winn, this is Princess Kara of Daxam.” Winn bowed slightly. 

“Princess Kara I have heard so much about you.” 

“Likewise.”

“All good things I hope.”

“I’m pretty sure it was all bad.” She gave him a playful wink.

Winn laughed,” I like you.”

Kara beamed, relieved.

"Wow, Mon-El you said she was gorgeous but that was an understatement," He teased.

"Winn!" Mon-El lightly elbowed him.

Kara stifled her laugh and looked away hoping they didn't see her red cheeks.

They spent the day listening to Winn telling embarrassing stories about Mon-El’s childhood and Kara had never laughed harder in her life. They parted ways with Winn but before he left he pulled Kara aside,” Please take good care of him, Mon-El puts on a good face but he is scared. Just be there for him.” 

Kara put both hands on Winn’s shoulders as she said with all honesty” I will, I promise.”

“Goodbye, Princess.”

“Until we meet again, Winn.” With that Kara gave him a hug and parted ways.

Kara walked back to Mon-El who was waving at Winn a wide smile on his face. He invited her back up for a drink. They finished their day on either end of his couch covered in a blanket each sipping their club soda.

“Thanks for introducing me to Winn, he’s great.”

“Yeah he really is.” Mon-El lost all enthusiasm.

“What.”

“It’s just becoming more real with every passing day. I’ll never see him again after the wedding.”

Kara tried to console, “He can always visit.”

“It’ll just never be the same, but it’s fine.”

Kara saw how broken Mon-El was underneath. She was going to comfort him more but couldn’t trust herself. 

She removed the blanket off her body “I’m going to go back.” And places her shoes on.

“You can’t stay?” Mon-El looked at her with vulnerable eyes. 

“No, I can’t.” Kara couldn’t stop feeling responsible for the pain Mon-El masks.

They resume their frequent talks over walkies and they both fall back into their old routine. Kara began to let her guard down around him again.

Next time they hang out. Mon-El takes her to get pizza. 

 

They sat in a red booth the aroma of bread in the air. They just sat down with their slices as Kara creases her brow. 

“So you pick it up with your hands?”

“Yes, so put down the knife and fork.” He puts his hand on top of the fork pushing t down, ”and pick it up like this.” 

Mon-El grabs the crust of his pizza and uses his other hand to stabilize the edge as he takes a small bite out of the cheese. 

Kara looked at his hand placement and copies it. She takes a much bigger bite and gets sauce on her face. Mon-El stifles a laugh as Kara puts the pizza down to reveal sauce on her face.

“You got a little something right there” he points to his own mouth. 

Kara fumbles for a napkin but Mon-El is quicker and reaches over to wipe the sauce, Kara stops him by catching his wrist, his napkin so close to her face.

“I’ve got it.” 

It was the first time she’d touch his skin in nine months. Their eyes locked on like magnets. They felt the air around them change as the warmth of his skin felt exhilarating against Kara’s. She brushed his wrist with her thumb briefly before unwillingly  letting go. She breaks the gaze and wipes her own mouth finally managing to find a napkin.

Mon-El didn’t understand this cold shoulder he was receiving from Kara, it reminded him of the first time they met. How closed off and distant she was brought back bad memories.

“You know you can talk to me Kara.” He ducked his head to see her eyes.

“No. Mon-El I can’t, you’re the one person I can't talk to about what’s happening.” Kara felt her walls crumbling and she came closer to letting her secret out. 

“Why?” He tries to grab her hand but Kara pulls away. “Kara, I don’t want to be in the dark anymore. Please let me in.”

“I can’t...I just can’t.” 

“Kara-“

“Just, can we drop this? Everything is okay.” She tried to force a smile, not looking at him.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

They finished their pizza in silence. Kara knew she couldn’t leave them on a bad note, before she left through the transporter she turned around and hugged Mon-El he stood surprised for a second before melting into her embrace. Kara whispered into his ear, “I’m sorry.” She let go and transported back to Daxam leaving Mon-El puzzled on the landing deck.

Three months later, Mon-El woke up to his alarm going off. After silencing it he swung his legs to the side of the bed taking a deep breath before facing the music. It was his last day on Krypton. 

He had breakfast in the dining room with his parents who looked like they were crying the night before but Mon-El didn’t mention it. He wanted to have a happy last day. He remembered when he found out about his departure on the very same table from Kara. She was going to visit later on and they were going to go to his favorite spots on Krypton.

Kara got up and told herself to get her act together. She was her usual self who was carefree and loved being close to people. Except around Mon-El. But she just had to fortify herself and stuff her feelings down to make his last day great. She wore athletic attire since they were going to be walking a lot. It was actually their fifth and final official meeting but those were meaningless since they passed their fifth meeting years ago. 

They met up at his house and after a quick cheek kiss greeting they said goodbye to Mon-El's parents and started their day. They went everywhere he loved. The library, the park, to his favorite place of all, a hill on the outskirts of Argo City. They sat down on the grass that brushed their hands as they stabilized themselves on the soft ground. Their bodies touched on Mon-El's left side and Kara's right. They saw the sun setting in the distance as their day came to a close. Neither of them looked at one another but they spoke to the wind in front of them. 

 

“I’ve never taken anyone here before. This was my place to go when I felt so lost and alone.”

“Thank you, for showing me this.” She rubbed her hand on his back in comforting circles.

“We’re getting married tomorrow.” Mon-El changed the subject.

“It’s still so crazy. Five years ago and right now.” Kara brought her arm back to wrap around her knees.

The setting sun drowned them in a mixture of light orange and deep red.

Mon-El looked over at Kara.

She noticed how solemn Mon-El had been all day. “I’m not gonna talk anymore, just tell me what you need.”

“I’m gonna need you. Kara”

She goes to hug him from the side and he rests his head on her shoulder.

“I feel like I don’t have a home to go to anymore.”

“You’ll always have a home with me.”

And it was the honesty she had so evident in her eyes that made Mon-El believe her. It was also what made Mon-El gently grab her face and press his lips on hers. For a second nothing else existed, it was short yet meaningful as if all his years of feelings were communicated into that one kiss. 

Kara broke away but leaned her head on his forehead smiling.

“Mon-El.”

“Kara don’t say anything. I just had to do that.”

“Mon-El. Mon-El.”

The image of Kara faded as another Kara appeared, her face full of concern touching his knee.

Mon-El sighed knowing his mind needed to stop playing tricks. 

Mon-El leaned his head on her shoulder for real and Kara ran her fingers through the back of his head feeling the soft strands run through her fingers. 

“Kara, why have you been so distant this past year?”

“I haven’t been distant, " she paused, "not that distant.”

“Kara.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” She got tired of hearing her own repeated line.

“Try me.”Mon-El persisted.

“Fine. But promise me you won’t mention it again and forget about it.” Kara felt defeated, she stopped pushing and let her emotions out.

“Kara, seriously” Mon-El took his head off her shoulder to look at her properly.

“Promise me, Mon-El.” She bore her bright eyes into his steel blue.

“I promise.” 

Kara spoke while never looking away and fumbled with her words,” Okay, it’s not something I-I can really say, but I’ve been wanting to do this for the longest time.”

Kara didn’t say anything else and brought her head closer to Mon-El. He didn’t move and only looked at her, their breath now mixing. Kara gently collided with Mon-El's forehead and gracefully placed her hand on his cheek. Mon-El thought it was another dream until he felt her fingers grip his face. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head upwards to meet Mon-El and their lips touched, it was simple and quick. Neither of them deepened it, they were too busy being shocked by the rush that filled every fiber of their being. Kara pulled away slowly starting with the hand on his cheek. She opened her eyes slowly to see Mon-El who remained stunned but opened his eyes as well. She felt so utterly vulnerable. When he took too long to say anything she went, “I'm sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

She got up brushed herself off and made her way down the hill back to the transporter. She knew she messed up their friendship and things were going to be awkward but she stopped holding back. She smiled all the way home a weight in her chest lifting.

Mon-El wanted to move, he desperately wanted to catch up to Kara and kiss her again and tell her how he felt. He just couldn’t move. But the kiss told him everything he needed to know, she liked him. He shook his head smiling. and leaned back into the grass. It was the best last day he could have asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.
> 
> Til next time.  
> @klarklar22
> 
> Let me know if you guys have any ideas, I'm open to anything.


	10. The Aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> We're halfway done!

Kara couldn't breathe. She felt trapped in her head. She had just returned to Daxam from Krypton and felt nauseous. Kissing Mon-El turned out to be a big mistake and she was positive she messed up what they had, a caring and supportive friendship. She wished she never looked into his eyes and drowned in them taking away all of her restraint with one measly glance. He probably was repulsed, he didn’t say anything. He just stared.

 

She paced around her room, thinking about a million things, one that stuck out was her mother. She knew she could have saved Krypton and she said nothing. She never cared about anything Kara said. Kara wanted to end slavery on Daxam. She felt so powerless. She just wanted to scream.

Kara wanted to run away and she knew how’d she’d do it too.

 

She’d write a letter apologizing to Mon-El, but she’d make things right. She’d tell her mother to cut off the marriage and to let Mon-El go. She’d pack a small bag and take her walkie talkie with her. She could use her hair dyer to change her hair to a light brown. It was in her bathroom, she looked at her bathroom door.

 

Running away isn't the answer her mind practically yelled at her. But she couldn't stop creating a plan in her head.

Where would she go? Then it clicked she’d go to the planet that could fix Krypton's core.

 

She had it all planned, how she’d do it. In the back of her head her train of thought stopped because of Krypton and Daxam, two planets that together inhabited millions of people who unknowingly and knowingly are depending on her. She was the princess.

She lost her way, not thinking about others. She was selfish and thoughtless.

She was spiraling because of a boy, a boy she foolishly caught feelings for, a Kryptonian no less.

 

Kara managed to get a few hours of sleep before she had to wake up. The wedding was in the afternoon so she had some time to herself. She was told by a guard through the door Mon-El had arrived and asked her if he should bring him up. She said no. Not when the kiss was still fresh in her memory. She wanted to kiss him again and again, it felt so good to kiss him. But, Kara couldn’t see him, not yet anyway. She needed some more time to calm down her emotions.

 

She was sure Mon-El would be taken care of by someone, she didn’t always need to be by his side. Looking around her room, she saw it was completely barren, servants moved all of her belongings to her new living quarters because her current room was no longer needed. It simply wasn’t practical for two people. She hasn’t seen it yet but she asked about it, one of the maids said it was huge, Kara didn’t know what to expect beyond that.

 

That was another thing she had to worry about, their living arrangements. She wasn’t worried about his cleanliness because when she stayed in his room a couple of years ago it was surprisingly tidy. She was worried about sharing a bed with him, spending time with him everyday. It was different when it was over a walkie or a simple day visit. This was going to be Mon-El everyday all the time. She prayed to Rao it’d all work out. She walked out to the back of the palace grounds relishing in her last hours of being single.

 

It didn't matter if the marriage was political or for love, a royal wedding had the whole planet celebrating. Throughout the kingdom everyone from the merchants to the lowest of slaves, took a day off for the celebration, to drug and drink themselves further forgetting how oppressed they were. Throughout the streets people ran with confetti and music played as everyone was jovial. They never turned down a night to party and be even more carefree.

 

While the city started celebrating the union since the morning. Kara looked out at the same ledge she did nine months ago. Her eyes felt tired and her face dull. She could hear the faintest sound of music in the distance, it made her smile, at least the union made some people happy.

 

Kara was dragged out of her contemplative state by one of the guards who told her she was needed in the dressing room to prepare for the ceremony, she nodded knowing there was no going back now.

 

The royal beauticians sat Kara down in front of a large vanity that was lit on the edges of the mirror creating a soft glow on her and worked on her hair and face. They tugged and shaped Kara’s hair into an intricate braided updo that sat at the nape of her neck a few strands framed her face in the front. The girls applied a subtle smokey eye with hints of copper that made her eyes pop.

 

Once they were done Kara saw two more people bring in her wedding dress through the mirror. She chose it months ago but seeing it again brought back the original impression it made on her. It was as beautiful as she remembered, per Daxamite tradition it was a bright red with a metallic shine woven in. She needed help getting into it so she stood still as the girls fit her in the gown. The whole top part of her dress was red mesh covered in thick lace, it curved at her collar bone and revealed bits of skin on her arms and back. At her waist it flowed into a ball gown not too poofy but just enough. She saw herself in the mirror of the vanity across the room and smiled radiantly.

Kara turned around to look at the backside of her ensemble and then an idea arose.

 

“Could you please, pass me my necklace?”

“Your highness which one?” The maid looked overwhelmed at the numerous accessories on display.

“It’s silver, it has comets written on it.”

After being given details the lady found it and hooked it on her neck, “Thank you.” Kara tucked it underneath the dress.

 

Mon-El arrived on Daxam with a few of his belongings from Krypton which were taken away from him by some guards. He was about to question them but then another group of people surrounded him.  He heard them speak but wasn’t able to catch anything meaningful. They practically carried him to a room he’s never been in. He was left alone for a second and looked around noticing an outfit hung against a wall to his right. It was his wedding clothes. He walked over too it about to touch it when the people came back and made him sit in a chair in front of a mirror. He didn’t ask any questions as they did his hair, a simple side swept look, and gave him a shave.

 

Mon-El was about to ask their names when they told him to stand by his clothes and strip down. His face went red as he asked them to repeat themselves hoping he heard them wrong. He was still sitting, holding onto the handles of the chair.

“Come again.”

“We need to help you into your garments. Please stand over there,” the man pointed.

“I can do it myself, I’m fine.” His voice shaky, a little high pitched.

“That’s the Kryptonian in you talking, the princess warned us about it.”

“Kara? She knew about this?”

“Yes, Princess Kara is undergoing the same preparation as you.”

Mon-El loosened his grip on the handles of the chair.

The man ignored Mon-El’s apprehension,” Please remove your shirt, pants, and shoes.”

“I’m just not comfortable in only my underwear around anyone really.”

The royal dresser started to look impatient.

Mon-El sighed doing as he was asked and stood by his suit.

“There’s nothing wrong with showing off your body Mon-El, here on Daxam we are comfortable with such things.”

“Okay.” Mon-El just wanted it to be over as he only stood in his underwear and socks.

“How do you expect to be with the Princess if you are afraid?”

Mon-El understood what the man meant “I’m not afraid.”

That was the end of their interaction. The men worked quickly placing his light blue pants and long sleeve shirt that covered a small portion of his neck on. Layering a navy grey jacket on top with grey boots.

“You look like a Daxamite Prince.” The man finished saying as he left Mon-El alone and exited the room with all the other helpers.

Mon-El walked up to a full length mirror and whispered to himself, “Mon-El Prince of Daxam. It has a nice ring to it.”

 

He decided to roam the halls a bit he had begun to figure out where everything was in the castle. It wasn’t too long until it was time for the ceremony. He was planning on meeting her right outside the room but decided to go see her before that. He saw well actually more like heard her coming and hid around the corner waiting.

 

Kara began to make her way to the prayer room which was modified for the wedding. Her heels clicking on the floor as she walked with her chin up giving herself a pep talk to prepare herself to see him.

 

“You’ll be fine, everything will be fine. Nothing will be awkward, nothing will be awkward. Ahhh!”

 

She was so in her head she didn’t see a person grab her arm and pull her around the corner. Her hands went into fists as she prepared to fight off the attacker.

 

But she saw his stormy eyes, and dropped her fists. She was up against the wall and Mon-El held her at her arms.

“Mon-El!” She shoves him putting space in between them, “What the hell?”

He laughs and tries to say between breaths. “Your...face!”

She takes a deep breath then smiles along with him before checking him out, ”You look very, dashing.”

“Thank you, and you look absolutely beautiful by the way.” He leans his right shoulder on the same wall next to her.

“Thanks”. She looked down at her outfit then looked to her left, “It is my wedding day.” She joked.

Mon-El decided to keep the banter up,     “Really? Wow, who’s the lucky guy?” He crosses his arms.

“Oh you wouldn’t know him, he’s a Kryptonian,” she contorted her face.

Mon-El made a face of shock, “Ouch, that sucks.”

“Yeah, but he’s my best friend so I guess it’s not all that bad.” She shrugged with a smile.

Mon-El kept looking in her eyes and since they were close he only spoke loud enough so that they could hear it,” I guess it’s not all that bad.”

Kara dropped her smile, the tension in the air was back. They were almost the same height thanks to the heels so she had the perfect view of his face. She saw Mon-El look down at her lips before looking at her eyes he began to move in. She was confused but didn’t have much time to think about it because they were interrupted.

 

Alex who wasn’t wearing her uniform but rather a black dress called out to them down the hall.

“You can get a room later! Your mom is getting impatient.” She directs the last part at Kara.

 

Kara moved away and blushes, avoiding looking at Mon-El, she walks away faster than him which caused him to jog up to her. They reach the room and stand outside the intimidatingly dark and large foreboding doors. Kara is brought back to when they practiced the routine a month earlier.

\--

_Kara and Mon-El had his house to themselves for the day and they moved some furniture around to form an aisle. She had to teach Mon-El the proper procedure for the ceremony._

_Mon-El was standing in the middle of the room with a scrunched face._

_“So we walk up together to the vicar?” He looked up and down the aisle, hands on his hips._

_“Yes? Does it happen differently on Krypton?”_

_She questioned sitting on a couch looking up at him._

_“Actually yes, the man is already standing at the front of the room when the woman comes in and walks down the aisle. Sometimes with her father.”_

_Kara made a disturbed face ,”Why? You know what, nevermind.” She pushes herself up and off the couch and takes Mon-El's hand and takes him in the direction of the kitchen._

 

_“We link arms and... I’m actually on your left,” Mon-El lets Kara move his body ,” and when we reach the vicar at the far end, we let go.” Kara explains while they walk to the large window for a wall._

\--

Mon-El takes Kara’s arm and hooks it around his. The guards open the doors and they walk down the aisle. Everyone’s eyes are on them as they stand up. They both wear a small smile and make it across the room. The vicar cues them to sit, except the couple.

\--

_“Now that we’re on the far side we have to bow to the high vicar. It symbolizes respect and all that stuff,” she rolls her eyes._

_“Okay after we bow what next?” Mon-El stands and looks ahead at the skyscrapers._

_“He goes on for like ten minutes talking about the sacred oath we’re taking and how we’ll be bonded for perpetuity. All that good stuff.” Kara waved her hand up and down._

\--

Kara and Mon-El bowed reverently towards the elderly man in white robes. They stood shoulder to shoulder holding their hands together in front of them. He began to speak in a booming voice,           “Today we gather to join Princess Kara Zor-El of Daxam and Mon-El Gand of Krypton in sacred matrimony. The oath they take is for the unification of two planets…”

Kara zoned out for a few minutes and felt a faint push on her shoulder, it was Mon-El bringing her back knowing she stopped listening.

\--

_“Then the rings?”_

_“Yes then the rings, so you see on Daxam they are physical objects but only for a few minutes.”_

_“I don’t understand,” Mon-El turns completely facing Kara._

_“Um, okay, so we get rings and we place them on our mate,” Kara pretended to place a ring on Mon-El. He took Kara’s left hand and placed an imaginary ring on as well looking up at her to see if everything was good._

_Kara smiled, “Actually you place the ring on my right hand, since my heart,” she raised her left hand diagonally on her chest, “is on the right.”_

_“Right. Okay, I forgot.” He shakes his head seeming nervous._

_She rubs his arm. “It’s fine, it’s fine remember we’re doing this for practice.”_

_Mon-El took a deep breath in response._

_“Now that our rings are on we repeat the vicar and the rings meld into our skin and disappear.”_

_“Neat.”_

_“You scared?” Kara poked._

_“Yes.” Mon-El fakes panic making Kara laugh._

 

\--

“Now onto the rings _.”_ The older man extends two gold bands towards the couple. Kara picks up the bigger of the two and takes Mon-El's left hand. Kara heard the priest speak and she repeats. “I, Princess Kara Zor-El of Daxam take Mon-El Gand of Krypton in front of Rao to be my mate, for all of time.” She slides it on his ring finger. Mon-El picks up the remaining precious metal and takes Kara’s right hand, and looks into her eyes “I, Mon-El Gand of Krypton take Princess Kara Zor-El of Daxam in front of Rao to be my mate, for all of time.” He slips in on her ring finger.

 

“Please lay your hands with the rings on top of each other,”. Mon-El extends his arm out and Kara gently rests her hand on top of his.

“For Eternity, Rao, we bring these two souls together to form an unbreakable connection, through these rings to make them one.”

Mon-El looked down at his hand to see the ring become one with his skin and then seemingly dissipate into nothing. It felt almost, soothing.

\--

_“Does it feel funny, the ring part?” He looked unsure,_

_Kara shrugged “My father told me about it when I was younger and said it felt peaceful.” Mon-El nods feeling more assured._

_“Then the ceremony is concluded and we walk out.” She began to take Mon-El back with her._

_“That’s it?” He remains in his place bringing her back._

_“What else is there?” She stood in front of him her head tilted a bit._

_“What about the kiss?” He looked at her with confusion._

_She remained on his eyes.“It is a political marriage, there is no kiss”_

_“Of course. Can we go over this again to make sure I have it down? I would like to not make a fool of myself.”_

_Kara giggled and grabbed his hand to drag him back to the beginning,” So we start with our arms…”_

\--

Kara felt the ring disappear and it wasn’t like her parents said it would feel. It burned for two excruciatingly long seconds. She glanced at Mon-El who looked completely comfortable. The vicar finished and said the ceremony was over. They separated their hands and turned around to see the most important people in their lives smiling and fighting back tears. Kara’s parents were indifferent, they didn’t take their marriage seriously so why should their daughter’s be any different. The marriage was a formality. Kara looked at the Gands and smiled at them. She caught Winn’s eye and gave him a small nod. 

The newlyweds had a full day ahead of them at the reception party that commenced in an hour in the garden with high ranking military officials, everyone at the ceremony, and any one who was of importance on Daxam. 

Mon-El dreaded the long day they had to endure, he just wanted some alone time with Kara to talk to her, to tell her about his feelings. He didn't know for how much linger he could keep them in or more importantly keep Kara from being in the dark. For now he ran his thumb over his naked ring finger, he was a married man. He looked over to the beautiful blonde, he was married to her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it means the world!


	11. The Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments, they're great.  
> Enjoy!

Kara extended and recoiled her finger tips to see how her hand felt. It no longer felt like anything, it was as if none of it happened. Except it did and she was nowhere closer to deciphering how she felt about any of it. The only thing she felt was exhausted from her emotions being wringed out over and over. She felt doubt first. What if he rejects her? What if they don’t work out? Then she felt happiness. He had actually started to move in on her; if she wasn’t fabricating their meeting in the hallway. Finally, she felt what she never feels, fear. She never cared for someone the way she does Mon-El, she didn’t want to mess it up.

 

The sun was setting, Kara and Mon-El were separated greeting and making small talk with the ‘Snobs of Daxam’ as the princess liked to call them. They were the worst of the worst.

 

They constantly glanced at each other, they could feel when the other was looking. While talking to other people they’d look up and find each other. Kara suspected it was through the rings, she didn’t know how they worked but she was intrigued. 

 

Fairy lights lit the lavish garden covering whole shrubs and and criss crossed across the high bushes. A soft yellow-orange glow filled the large outdoor space as the sun retired and the dark night sky set in. A bar area was in the corner as music played in another, at the center a dance floor.

 

She had been doing this sort of thing since she was old enough to walk and talk. Guests constantly told her they remembered when she was just this high as they lowered their hand to below their mid thigh. Kara kept a fake smile on and laughed. She always gave the excuse of going to get another drink to end the conversation..

 

Mon-El kept getting glares, he guessed it was because he was a Kryptonian, the hatred couldn’t die in a day so he dismissed them. He made conversation with a few kinder people, and Winn, Kara was just so busy.

 

Unfortunately, there was this one woman in particular, she was coming in strong and she was probably a little tipsy.

“Are you looking for some company?”

He backed up not liking getting close to new people, but conversation was scarce, “I just got married.” 

She kept getting closer, “So you’re the groom,” she looked him up and down with a smirk,            “News flash, Kryptonian, no one takes marriage seriously on Daxam, the princess can't be tied down to one man, and everyone knows it.” The woman finished her champagne.

“She can do whatever she wants,” or’ whomever’ he thought, no matter how wrong it made him feel. 

”As for me I’m going to decline your offer and find my wife.” The woman shrugged and wandered off.

 

He walked away and surveyed the area for Kara, he found her at the bar getting club soda, he smiled at her talking to the bartender. He thought about how the word ‘wife’ felt funny on his tongue.

 

Alex grabbed his arm before he could take another step in Kara’s direction. 

“Hey there lover boy.” She was strong.

Mon-El didn’t want to encourage her so he just smiled,“Alex, how are you?”

“I’m doing just great.” She took a swig of her whiskey. “You ready for tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“The wedding night, you know.” She nudged him with her elbow.

“Uhhh, I don't think I should be talking about that with you Alex.” He sipped his club soda, Daxamites loved talking about this sort of thing.

“Why not? It’s just sex, you do it then you're done.” She smiled ,” Easy peasy.”

Mon-El was about to retort why it wasn’t just sex when she kept going. 

“You know, this whole thing wouldn't have even happened if Kara’s plan worked.” 

“Plan? What are you talking about?”

Alex then explained everything that she overheard in the throne room that day. Mon-El saw she had a drink in her hand but Alex liked to drink and she could hold her liquor.

“Kara trying to call off the wedding, she wanted you to have a normal life. Since it didn’t work she didn’t say anything because she failed.”

Mon-El was shocked by every word he heard come out of her mouth, he desperately needed to talk to Kara. He instead is heard his name being called to the dance floor.

 

The princess walked over to the bar which had actual bar stools and a whole wall of exotic drinks.

She placed an empty champagne glass in front of the bartender,” My usual please.”

The bartender looked who it was and smiled, “Of course your highness,” She poured club soda into a new glass.

“Thank you, Vah-al.”

 

She turned around and scanned the space, she saw Mon-El talking to Alex he looked intrigued, she looked somewhere else and saw her parents sitting and talking amongst themselves.

Kara wanted to talk to a decent person for a change. She finds Winn stopping a server picking finger foods and makes a beeline to him.

 

“Enjoying the evening?” She starts behind him.

He turns around and sees who it is, “I am indeed your highness.” He smiled.

“You can call me Kara, you’re important to Mon-El,  there’s no need for formalities between us.” 

Winn knows he probably won’t get another opportunity to speak with the princess “Well Kara, I hope I don't overstep by saying this but, I know you're important to Mon-El as well. He seems to really care about you. I haven’t seen him so comfortable around a girl in like, well ever.”

Kara tried to process what Winn just said, her throat goes dry,”No, you didn’t overstep.” She gives a small smile to Winn, hearing him tell her Mon-El cares about her means so much.

Then her focus comes back as she hears she’s getting called to the makeshift dance floor. 

 

The king announces need its time for the couple’s first dance. 

They go towards the empty dance floor,

Alex and Winn stand next to each other. They met earlier at the ceremony. Turns out they had some things in common and became fast friends.“They are so blind.” Alex says to Winn while looking at their dancing friends.

“I think everyone can see it.” Referring to their connection.

Alex takes another swig of booze,”Idiots.” 

 

Kara and Mon-El bowed before one another and a song they could care less about started playing. When Mon-El wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her right hand, with his left,Kara felt a warm calming sensation. In her right hand that travelled to the rest of her body. She felt safe in his arms and she could tell he felt safe in hers.

 

“Hi.” He greeted.

“Hi.” She said 

Mon-El enjoyed having Kara in his personal space. She managed to break through his walls and show him other sides of himself. She made him better.

He pulled her even closer, leaning his head on the side of hers, and began to talk.

 

“So Alex told me something about you.” He swayed.

“Was it embarrassing?”

“No, it was brave and selfless.”   
“I don't understand.” Kara didn’t think she did anything selfless or brave ever.

“Trying to call off the wedding so I didn't have to go to Daxam, and live a normal Kryptonian life.”

Her face dropped, “Oh that.” She was glad he couldn't see her face.

“Yeah that.”

Kara was going to kill Alex for telling Mon-El, but for now she decided to explain,“I just didn’t want you involved with the Daxamites. But my mother was dead set on the wedding happening.”

“Kara I’ve been involved for five years.”

“But this,” she raised her right hand,” was the final nail in the coffin. There’s no going back.”

 

Mon-El needed to put it all out there. Her words rang in his head, he took a deep breath and finally spoke the words he’s been holding in for over a year. He pulled his head away to look at her whole face.

“I thought you were, thoughtless, selfish,” he took a small breath,”I kept writing you off and you kept proving me wrong.”

Kara continued to just stare at him while they swayed her heart beat pounding against her chest in anticipation. She felt a change in his tone, more serious than he usually is.

“Kara, I met you and I didn’t know it at the time but my life would never be the same. I can't believe how hard I’ve fallen for you.” He saw Kara breathing heavier as her chest rose and fell also the look in her eyes had something he’d never seen before. “This will be the only promise I break to you, I promise.” He smiled with a hint of nervousness. “I’m glad you kissed me yesterday. I know I promised to forget it, but I don’t think I could even if I tried.”  It kept replaying in his head the feeling of everything from the softness of her lips to the graze of her fingertips, it was recorded to memory. 

 

“Mon-El-”

 

“Kara, don’t say anything now, I just needed to get that off my chest.”

 

The song ended and Mon-El leaned in to kiss her cheek tenderly. That was all he could muster in the short amount of time before Kara had to dance with other guests.

Kara was paralyzed, the only thought in her head was she had to go to him. He wasn’t repulsed by her kiss and he was glad she did it. He said he had feelings for her. Her eyes moved around rapidly, a smile of disbelief grazed her face, then felt her legs able to move again. She took one step in the direction of the Kryptonian before being blocked.

 

Her father came up to her and she smiled,still off the joy of what Mon-El had to say. Beginning to dance with him, her mind cleared a little bit and she looked up at him ,“Dad, I’ve been meaning to ask about the ring,it didn't feel soothing or peaceful, it hurt.”

“You felt a burn, huh?” Zor-El gave a small knowing smile.

“Yes! Why?” Her eyes widened filled with curiosity.

“The rings are the symbol of the connection you two now share, for example, if I fiddle with my ring finger. Your mother can feel it. It’s a subtle way of saying I’m still here.” 

“Oh, is that why you and mother always appear so distant, you have your own way of communicating your bond.” Kara always liked to imagine her parents happy together,“You know how Daxamites need connection, it’s how we function, but we’re distant because we’re not in love.Our marriage is a business arrangement. At most, we’re friends on good days.”

Kara just leaned her head on his chest disappointed and swayed. Her father continued,” it burns when you’re not honest with yourself. The speech the vicar gave at the beginning emphasized honesty.”

Kara made an ‘oops’ face “I zoned out.” 

He laughed,” Oh, Kara.” He continued to sway as the end of the song approached,”I just wish you happiness. I know this isn't who you imagined yourself with, a Kryptonian, but I hope you can forgive your mother and me.”

She nodded into her fathers chest. In her heart she knows they meant well.

 

Mon-El danced with his mother who told her son stories about her wedding. She told him how magical it was, and looking back, she loves him just as much as she does now. Hearing about his parent’s love made Mon-El think about Kara.

The contract did not allow his parents to visit but they could call, this would be the last time he'd see them in person. 

“Just know I’m happy.” He told her in the most sincere way he could so she wouldn’t worry.

“I love you Mon-El.” Rhea spoke, tears threatening to fall.

“I love you too, Mom.” They gave each other a long hug.

Queen Alura butted in by tapping them on their shoulders,” Hello Rhea, mind if I steal your son?

Rhea just glared. “You already did.”

“Mom, it’ll be fine,” He intervened. She walked away back to Lar.

 

The queen began to dance with the Kryptonian. Her black dress and crown complimented her wicked expression.

“So Mon-El, how are you adapting to Daxam?” 

“Everything has been just fine so far.” He’d never really had an actual conversation with the woman and he was uneasy but didn't show.

“Wonderful,” her expression turned even darker if that was possible. “Now that you are married to my daughter, she’ll feel more empowered to start her initiative towards ending slavery with someone supporting her.”

“Of course, and I’ll gladly support her.” Mon-El didn’t see where this conversation was heading.

“Wrong. If I hear any ramblings about such an initiative, I will stop all trading of the precious Daxamite material your former planet needs to survive. You are to report to me about anything my daughter decides to plan. If you think you can outsmart me, don’t, I have ears everywhere.  If Kara hears about our deal, you won’t be long for this world. ”

They continued dancing, Mon-El creased his forehead in anger, “You can’t do that-”

“You won’t have any problems with me if you keep my daughter off that path and keep me in the loop. Do I make myself clear?” Her face was poised and vile.

Mon-El didnt know what other choice he had, through his teeth he reluctantly gave a, “Yes.”

“Good.” She taps his shoulder.“You are aware of your other role for being here correct?” Alura raised an eyebrow. They stepped to the rhythm of a song that never seemed to end.

“Yes, I have been made well aware several times today.” He gave a sour smile.

“Good, because it’s rather easy to find a replacement.” She leered, “Those are the only two ways you are to be useful on Daxam,” She defames, “I regret the day I let your kind into my family.” 

They continue to move with the rest of the crowd, who are oblivious to their heated discussion.

“Kara and I are actually going to stay committed to the bond, no third parties.” 

“She’ll soon see the error in her ways. She’ll be off with someone new by the end of the week.”

“I don't care, I’ll be faithful to her.” Mon-El did care if Kara went with someone else, all this talk created a shadow of doubt.

“Foolish boy.” Alura scoffed.

The song ended and Mon-El couldn’t speak fast enough “It was a pleasure talking with you, your majesty,” he said with a cold voice. 

The queen stood speechless, abandoned on the dance floor but she adjusted herself and stuck her chin out assimilating herself with the crowd again, satisfied she completed her task.

 

Mon-El went searching for Kara but was surrounded by guests, he could see over some heads and that proved pointless, instead he heard Kara by her laugh. He turned and saw her talking to Alex and Winn. 

He came by, “Hey guys,” He walked behind her and grabbed her waist, “I have to talk to Kara.” He flashed a smile and quickly pulled her aside.

“Okay,” Kara managed to say before she was pulled. She was still rattled by his words during their dance. 

He took her to a corner of the party that was less crowded and stood in front of her, face to face.

“Did I mention, you look gorgeous today?” Mon-El didn’t know how to start to tell her about her mother.

She pushed her thoughts away about them when she saw a speck of despair in his eyes, “Mon-El. What’s wrong.” She looked worriedly at him, he looked over his shoulder.

“How can you tell something’s wrong? I like your necklace.” He couldn’t stop evading, he was contemplating telling Kara what her mother just said, his life be damned.

“Thanks, the guy who got it for me is really special.” She smiled while playing with the chain, but dropped it,” What’s wrong, I’m not letting up.” She placed a hand on his chest.

“I just had a nice talk with your mother.” He spoke as if the words made him sick.

Her eyes widened in shock “What? Oh my gosh, Mon-El, I’m sorry, I had no idea. What did she say?” She put her hand on his cheek. She knew leaving anyone alone with her mother was bad news.

Her concern in her eyes from him just talking to her mother made him say, “It’s fine, it’s just everyone seems to remind me of my responsibilities tonight, rather responsibility.” He refrained from telling her anything further about their meeting.

 

Kara took back her hand from Mon-El’s face to look at him confused, then it clicked. “Mon-El you don't have to, we don't have to do anything. It’s not necessary to consummate a political marriage.” 

That’s when Mon-El saw it, her crinkle. She was lying, she let her guard down and forgot to keep her face in check. He didn’t know why she was lying to him, but he was determined to find out. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

“Mon-El, we can’t it’s our wedding reception.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand” He winked and gave a smirk.

“Mon-El!” She laughed but obliged nonetheless “Alright.”

 

The couple said their goodbyes to their friends and parents. Mon-El hugged Winn tightly, and they went their separate ways. The queen gave Mon-El a look only he could interpret. Kara led them straight for the castle on their way there Kara took apart her updo and her hair fell effortlessly, the blonde waves caressed her shoulders.

The newlyweds made their way to their new quarters. In one of the hallways, torches sat on the walls lighting up the dark corridor. The sight reminded Kara of the pain she felt, the burn. She took a hold of Mon-El’s hand to make him stop walking. He was in his own mind wondering how to deal with Alura. He wasn’t expecting the abrupt stop but turned around to Kara, looking down at their hands. She started talking and he looked at her face it had moving shadows on it from the dancing flame on the wall. 

 

“Mon-El, during our dance when you told me those things, I...I was at a loss for words, but now I’m not. I wished we weren’t interrupted before the wedding in the corner.” Kara stared at his jacket, afraid to see his eyes. The emotions kept building up in Kara’s heart., she needed to finally get this off her chest.

“During the ceremony when my ring disappeared, it burned, it hurt so bad for two seconds.” “What?” Mon-El looked at her concerned and grabbed her hand brushing his thumb over it. 

She admired his concern,“It’s fine now, but I was told it's because I’m lying to myself. I haven't been honest, and we need to be honest to each other, now more than ever.” She took a deep shaky breath. “For years, I’ve been denying my feelings for you. I didn’t even know there were these many feelings to be had. But…”

Mon-El stayed quiet watching her look down at her feet, he stopped thinking about anything else except for her.

”I’m done lying, to myself, to you.” She grabbed his hand and no longer felt the burn, only warmth.

She looked straight, “I like you, Mon-El , I really like you.”

As soon as the words left her mouth she took a half step and kissed him, it ended before Mon-El even knew it began. “I’m sorry.” automatically came out. She wasn’t sorry, it was something she said when she felt overwhelmed around him. 

She didn’t expect however for him to lift her chin and say, “Stop apologizing.” Before tangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her. Kara deepened it as she crossed her arms around his waist. The kiss was intoxicating, the emotions behind it alone, were enough to make her mind spin. Mon-El pushed her up against the wall, attacking her lips all over again. Kara ran her hands all over his torso, wanting to rip off his jacket. 

She broke away from the kiss to lean her head on his forehead, they were panting, chests heaving but both had wide smiles.Their eyes seeing nothing else except for each other.They needed this. Kara also needed to find their room. After about a minute of rushing around the halls laughing trying to stay quiet they found it. The door was unlocked so they just walked right in. 

 

It had staggeringly high ceilings with windows that started at the top but stopped three fourths of the way down. Their bed lay on the far end of the room it’s gray sheets hardly distinguishable in the dim light. A set of doors on the opposite side led to a large half oval balcony. A couch faced the bed but was against a wall. They had their own walk in closets and shared a bathroom.

  
  


Mon-El wandered to the middle of the room while Kara walked out onto the balcony. They calmed down a bit from a few minutes ago but peering into each other’s eyes again full of fire brought back the intensity in a second. She started kissing him slowly enjoying every moment.They were finally, truly alone to just be together, everything was out in the open. Kara never felt so free, it wasn’t just lust, she had plenty of that with random strangers, it was like she never wanted to let him go. She wanted more but was wary about taking it at her pace, they still had a very different mentalities towards sex. 

She tested the waters by removing his jacket. He kept devouring her lips so she moved her hands underneath his shirt letting him know she wanted it off, wordlessly he removed it then slowly grabbed her head tilting his head to the right. Mon-El was utterly shocked with himself, it was something about Kara that just made him more confident with his body. He never would have done this on Krypton. But she, the princess of Daxam and his best friend, wanted him, the Kryptonian. 

Mon-El wanted to go all the way tonight, their feelings were just out in the open for them to do anything. But he couldn't, not when he wasn’t being completely honest with Kara and it pained him. She stopped lying to herself but he just started lying to her so he couldn't do it, at least not yet. 

“Mon-El.” Her soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. She noticed he became detached, his mind was elsewhere. 

“I just want to take it slow, I know that’s not what you’re used to and I’m sorry.” He held her in his arms.

Kara agreed with him,“You don’t have to apologize, besides, I’d like to take it slow also.” She stood in front of his shirtless figure still in her wedding dress, she gave him a quick kiss before she went to her closet to change. 

She came out bare faced and in a simple shirt and shorts. Mon-El had already gone to the bed and laid under the covers facing her side, Kara lifted the comforter and layed down facing him. His eyes were closed but Kara knew he was still awake. She scooted closer to him and rest her hands next to his, while his eyes were still closed when he intertwined their fingers. They drifted off to sleep focusing on one another, and nothing else

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Happy sigh*  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. The Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry about not updating in a week, I just couldn't find the right path for this chapter, I rewrote it like three times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always your comments make me smile like a goof so thanks for those. *Cough* The rating changed *Cough*

Kara woke up in Mon-El’s arms the next morning, she kept her eyes closed as she inhaled his scent and smiled. The warm glow of the red sun shone through the large windows disrupting the calm of the morning.

The Daxamite peeled Mon-El’s arms off her body and tiptoed to the door, opening it slowly looking back at Mon-El to see if he awoke. She sighed relief when he continued to breathe deeply, she admired how peaceful his features were and then left the room. Entering the hallway she took a deep breath, and began walking down the dark hals that just started to be engulfed by the rising sun.

She scurried to the west side of the castle where Alex’s room was and knocked repeatedly on the door. “Alex!” She loudly whispered, “Alex! I need to talk to you.”

With a swing of the door a tired, hungover Alex opened the door, “Kara. It’s like six in the morning. What do you want?”

“Can I come in?” She slipped through Alex’s slightly ajar door and paced around. “I kissed Mon-El last night.”

Alex looked at Kara disbelief, “Wow, you kissed your husband. Okay, you can leave now.” She opened to door again, her eyes barely managing to stay open. She was not having it.

“No, Alex, the thing is I don’t know what to do. I thought we could just be best friends, and then I kissed him and then he told me he liked me and then I told him I liked him and then we made out.” She took a deep breath not slowing down for a second after spewing out all that information. “And now, I don’t know what happens next, I’ve never gotten further than sleeping with someone.” Alex scrunched her face,” I mean, I’ve never been emotionally invested in a guy before.”

Alex sat down on the side of her bed where she tapped the space next to it signaling Kara to do the same. “Kara, I’m so proud you took that next step. I know it will be scary but you have to trust your instincts. Besides what’s the worst thing that can happen?”

Kara filled with dread, “We break up and end up hating each other forever?” Kara never had an example of what a healthy loving relationship was, she couldn’t fathom something long term. “Did I make a mistake?”

“Just talk to him, he’s different than us Daxamites I’m sure everything will be just fine. It was also so obvious you liked him.” Alex rolled her eyes at Kara. “I don’t think you made a mistake.”

Kara gave Alex a slap on the arm, she needed some reassuring, she also needed to get back to Mon-El before he woke up.

“Thanks, Alex it means a lot.” She stood up and Alex with her.

“Anytime,” Alex said before adding ,” after eleven.” They hugged and Kara went back to her room.

Alex smiled until she good-heartedly said under her breath, “Unbelievable, it’s not that hard.”

 

Kara opens the door the same way she closed it and slipped under the covers back into Mon-El’s embrace. Her movement wakes him up, he smiles at her, “Good Morning,” he says as he kisses the top of her head.

“Morning.” She has her back to him, their legs tangled under the sheets. She turns around and smiles at him, she gives him a quick kiss before getting up again.

—

They spend their day lazing around the room, talking about anything, everything.

“So, right now we’re on a break from royal affairs, it’s typical for a newlywed couple to get a month off.” Explained Kara.

“Oh, it’s like a long honeymoon.” Mon-El reasoned.

Kara wasn’t familiar with the word, “Sure, and we just use this time to do pretty much whatever we want.”

“Whatever we want?” Mon-El’s voice got lower.

Kara turned only her head as she lay on the bed, towards his suggestive tone, “What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve been meaning to learn how to cook, and I want to know Rand-On more.” He got excited like a little boy mentioning the dragon.

Kara was disappointed he mentioned nothing about them, “That reminds me, I have a Grata game in three weeks and I want you to come.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” He gets up from the sofa and walks over to Kara, whose laying on the foot of the bed, leans down and gives her a peck on her forehead,”I also want to get to know you more.” Staying close.

Kara blushed, “We’re really different, Mon-El.”

“And I can’t wait to learn everything about you.” He pecked her lips. “Come on.”

She speaks towards the ceiling, “Where are we going?”

“To the kitchen,”

Kara got up immediately, she had been talking with Mon-El so much she forgot to eat, her stomach growled at the mention.

“What are we going to eat?” She started walking with him down the hall.

“Have you ever had breakfast for dinner?” He looked at her from the side.

She shook her head. “No, that sounds wrong, even for me.”

He faked offense,“It will change your life Kara Zor-El.” He smiled. They made food together, and ended their day in each others arms.

——

Not too long after, they walked around together outside. They happened upon the garden where they hadn't been since their wedding day. They walk around the garden, enjoying the lush greenery, the flowers of every color in the spectrum as well as all the miniature fountains. The couple strolled into a big empty space where they had the reception party. Kara gets an idea she stops him in the middle of the area from going any further, and mockingly asks with a smile, “My prince, can I have this dance?” She burst into a giggle.

Mon-El played along and bowed down, “But of course, my princess.” He took her hand and waist with a smile.

They swayed in a large circle, Kara laughing when Mon-El messes up a step, he does it on purpose. He loved her laugh it was infectious, all this time spending with her uninterrupted had him thinking.

Her laughing attracts the attention of her mother who peers out a window on one of the higher floors with curiosity. Alura sees Kara dancing with Mon-El, emotionless, calculated.

Back in the garden Mon-El spins Kara out and pulls her back in only to deeply kiss her on her return, Kara shuts her eyes at the pleasant surprise, she relishes in their intense moment.

Kara’s mother sees, she looks down at them with dissatisfaction. She wasn’t made aware they were actually in a romantic relationship, she didn’t like what the Kryptonian was doing. She walked back into the room, seething.

Kara and Mon-El broke their kiss breathing heavy, and feeling hot and bothered, leaning on each other’s foreheads, smiling, she spoke first, “Let’s go inside.” Her eyes no longer depicting joy but more along the lines of desire and yearning. He ardently agreed yet he managed to say a weak, “Okay.”

 

They barely reached the room and closed the door before taking off each other’s shirts. It’s a carnal desire that runs through both their veins, it came unexpected and relentless. He kissed her against the back of the closed door and then they both stumbled to the bed their breathing becoming increasingly labored. Kara was underneath Mon-El who loomed over her displaying his strong arms, she brought him closer as he collapsed on one elbow and moved his other hand to her waist.

She felt his tantalizing fingers on her skin and moved a hand to lay on top of his larger one. All the while still kissing him, she lifted it and dragged it slowly up her body and leaving it on her bra, Mon-El slowly broke the kiss to look at her, he looked nervous and unsure for a split second then smiled. She was relieved he didn’t pull back and brought him back down to her lips, his hand  staying where it was.

After a while they both tired, and Mon-El rolled over to her right side, panting. Kara spoke in between breaths, “It’s okay...to...touch...me Mon-El,” She rolled over to her left side, “In fact I...encourage it.”

He knew they took another step today, another step closer to a place he knew he couldn't go. He sighed and instead he stopped dwelling about the future and focused on the present. Focused on the beautiful woman to his right. He looked over to her, felt for Kara’s right hand and intertwined their fingers giving that deep warmth they both have come to love. He kissed her knuckle, “I’m trying.”

 

A week later, mid-afternoon, Kara knocks Mon-El’s book out of his hand unapologetically and pulled him up out of the lounge chair he sat in by the garden.

“Hey!” He looked the the trajectory of his book but not for long before he was up and following Kara who was already walking away.

“Today’s the day!” Kara told him, giving no clue as to her motives.

“For what?” He took notice as to what she was wearing, a dark uniform of sorts with a red emblem of a dragon.

“For the championship! I told you about this!” She walked a little faster, “I’m taking you to the stables, I’ve got to get ready, but I need my good luck charm.”

Mon-El couldn’t believe he forgot about her game, he remembered she said she occasionally played Grata but never mentioned she was on an actual, professional team. “Your good luck charm? Kara I’ve never been to one of your games before.”

They pushed through the wooden doors that housed the dragons, “Well, you are now, plus we’re married so it’d be strange if you didn’t show.”

Side by side they walked through the long and wide building to Rand-On’s stall. Mon-El saw the dragon and immediately went to pet the space between his eyes. The dragon seemed to enjoy it moved it’s head towards Mon-El.

Kara unhooks the saddle that hung just outside the stall and hands it to a stable boy who begins to put it on top, “I still can’t believe he likes you more,” She walks up the dragons ear and cups her mouth as if keeping a secret from Mon-El but speaks in a normal volume, “He’s a Kryptonian.”

Mon-El fake glared at her, she threw her head back in laughter and left to find her teammates. Mon-El continued running his hand over the scales when he heard Kara’s laugh in the distance.

There was a large garage door like opening at the end of the stables that let the light in.He walked out from the stall and looked in the direction of the light to see a group of eight, tall, fairly built, handsome men and three women talking. They all wore the same uniform, they looked intimidating. He also saw Kara laughing and putting her hands on the shoulder and arm of a man next to her. The men looked at Kara with such interest and the other two women were no better. He felt jealous, even though they were together. It was his Kryptonian upbringing, he wasn’t comfortable with Kara being so hands on with others.

The group of alarmingly good looking people broke off to bring their dragons to the stadium. Kara tied her hair in a low bun and brought Rand-On outside and mounted him first then brought Mon-El on behind her. “Hold on,” She felt his grip loose around her waist, she brought his hands even closer and looked back, “Tight.”

Mon-El felt half petrified and half exhilarated as he rode the dragon, the wind blowing in his hair, he looked out to his right and saw another dragon, one of the teammates in the distance. They were majestic creatures, up close and far away. His stomach turned as they made their decent on the stadium. It was so much better than watching it on TV.

They latched Rand-On to a designated team spot, and got off. There were some teammates already there and more were arriving. Mon-El stood by the red scaled animal as he watched Kara talk to her team, they seemed to stop strategizing when a couple of guys tilted their head towards him, Kara looked back at him right after. He felt self conscious, they were obviously talking about him.

Kara broke off from the hurdle and walked over to him, “The game’s about to start,”

“You’re going to do great.” He stroked her arm.

She beamed,“Thanks,” She took a step back towards the group.

“Kara,” Mon-El called her back. It had to be how close they were today and the adrenaline that still was pumping from flying, or the not so subtle way of telling her teammates to back off, but he took a step towards her, grabbed her face with both his hands and gave her a kiss. Kara reciprocated before moving her face away by an inch studying him, and gave him a kiss even deeper than the first one. Some of her teammates howled at the couple from far away but they barely heard them, they kept going for a while. He knew they had to break apart so she could get ready, “Good Luck.” Mon-El said before making his way to his seat. Kara blinked repeatedly, dazed, and already missed the taste of his lips.

 

The team put on matte black helmets that had reflective tinted glass covering the face. They directed their dragons to the field and faced off against a team in a white uniform.  

 The large play ball was placed in the middle and a whistle went off as the offense went for the ball. Mon-El watched the game with such concentration, cheering on Kara from the sidelines, he’s pretty sure she looked at him one time underneath her headgear. There were close calls and plays that made the stadium roar, it was deafening. Grata was a rough game, there were little to no fouls called, no matter how hard the hit.

 

The game was tied and a minute left on the clock left everyone on the edge of their seats. As the seconds winded down, Kara and Rand-On intercepted the ball, it rested in Rand-On’s mouth. Kara was about to score when she saw in her peripheral the an opposing team’s player coming at her full speed.

She ordered Rand-On to pass it to her open teammate to her right who scored a goal. The crowd became thunderous. Kara was hit, and went down with her dragon hitting the ground, she was thrown off the saddle and rolled off onto the dirt field. Mon-El stood up immediately leaning over a railing,looking at Kara willing her to get up,worry filled his whole being. Kara lay on the ground face down for three long seconds before pushing herself up and running back to her dragon,Mon-El breathed a sigh of relief. They flew back up to the action defending their goal until time ran out.

 

The crowd cheered for the great game, Kara’s team celebrated the championship win and fireworks lit up the night sky, and boomed in the distance. The two went and celebrated with the rest of the team at a bar in the town square, they were out until the early hours of the morning.

Kara and Mon-El allowed themselves one Aldebaran rum, since Kara had stayed away from alcohol for years her tolerance was just as low as Mon-El’s. They were both buzzed when they arrived to their room feeling good. Kara jumped on the bed spreading out every limb and stared at the ceiling, “It’s so good to be home.”

“I know what you mean,” He walked into his closet to change.

Kara just remained on the bed and started to drift to sleep. Mon-El came out in a t-shirt and shorts. He took off Kara’s shoes letting them fall to the floor and tried to position her on her side of the bed. Kara came back to and sat up, groaning, “Grife.”

“Are you okay?” He puts his hand on her cheek, looking concerned.

“I’m just so sore, and I feel pretty bruised up,” She pouted adorably, “It hurts to move.” She winced as she made her way to her closet.

He offered, “Let me help you, I can run you a warm bath as well, how's that sound?” He walked to the door of the bathroom.

“Sounds perfect.” She smiled. She began to peel off the jacket that had a thick layer of dirt from her fall earlier. She proceeded to get stuck in a black skin tight long sleeve on its way off her body. “Mon-El.” She called.

The sound of the bath water running became apparent when Mon-El peeked in the doorway of her walk-in closet. “Yeah?” He saw her in her position,midriff exposed “I’ve got you.” He grabbed the edge of the shirt and pulled it off her, leaving her in a bra and pants. He tried to look away,the drink also brought back his bashfulness.

“If everyone looks at me all day, shamelessly, my boyfriend shouldn’t feel ashamed either.” She lightly poked his chest her expression serious. “Don’t think I forgot about that kiss earlier either.”

He grabbed the hand that poked him and held it to his chest, “I just got a little jealous earlier, all those guys-”

“Are not you.” She was sincere and hope he felt it too. “Now,please, take off my pants, I can barely move.That hit during the game really got me.”

He attributed it to the alcohol, but he probably would have done it sober, as he slowly removed her pants feeling her bare skin at her upper thigh, it felt cool against his warm hand.

“I was so worried, when I saw you on the grass. Those were the worst three seconds of my life.” He looked down at her.

She sat down on her grey ottoman so they could go over her ankles. She now was half naked and Mon-El brought her to the bath, he turned off the water.

“Thank you, for this.” She smiled, taking a glance at the water and then back at him, “You won’t have to worry about me Mon-El.” She was overwhelmed by how much he cared. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I think I’m always going to be a little worried about you.” He became serious again, “ I’m glad you won’t be going anywhere, I like you here, with me.”

She saw his honesty, and felt so in sync with him.

Kara decided to move a little faster, “Can you take the rest off?”

 

Mon-El looked down at her, not showing but he was nervous, she was trying and failing to keep her breathing steady in anticipation. He nodded and gave out a shaky breath, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around her to unhook her bra. She held her hand against the front preventing it from falling.

He bent down to take off her underwear when she stopped him, “You don’t have to, anymore. I got it.” She gave him an out in case he wasn’t ready, she wouldn’t complain, he already did more than she thought he would.

Mon-El looked up at her and with a steadier voice, “I want to.”

He ran his hands over her hips, tucked his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled down. He stood back up after it reached the floor. He was in uncharted waters, everything beyond imagination. Kara dropped the bra as she confidently stood naked in front of him, wanting him to make a move seeing an internal conflict. When she knew he wasn’t going to do anything, defeatedly, she said, “I’m going to take the bath now.”

He seemed to come out of his stupor, “Of course, yeah.”

Mon-El quickly made his way out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. He was so close to just throwing caution to the wind. He made his way to his side of the bed calming down his thoughts. She was so beautiful, mesmerizing and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Kara dipped into the water, the warm water soothing her aching muscles she let out a small groan. She and Mon-El made progress today, sure, but she’d always want more. Kara closed her eyes and rested her head on the edge of the tub.

—-

Mon-El goes to the gym by himself and works out but then he spots Kara walking in distracted with a tablet. She’s wearing a dark blue sports bra and a pair of red running shorts. Ever since seeing her naked, which he thought was a dream at first, he’d sometimes catch himself thinking dirty thoughts when he was around her.

Like right now, her deep breathing lifting her chest up and down was hypnotic, watching Kara’s sweat glisten in the light that came through the window made him want to take her to one of the bench presses lay her down and worship every inch of her amazing body. He had a lovely picture in his head when he heard his name being called, “Mon-El!” It was Kara from across the room.

She gave him a small wave, unassuming of his intentions in his head, before leaving the room. He laid down on a mat, breathless and not from the pushups.  

 

The Kryptonian was taking a shower, water drops repeatedly hit his face he finished soaping his whole body and rinsed off. He automatically reached for a towel that was just outside the frosted glass shower. The steam fogged up the glass even more giving a light outline of his body. He decided to call out and see if Kara was there, “Kara!”

She responded through the door , “Yeah?”

“Are there any fresh towels?” His voice felt loud in the smaller room.

She looked around and found a pile of folded white towels by the door.

She set them on the sink counter and went to turn around to leave but she shut the door. The humidity was palpable. She got an idea, “I have a stack right here.”

“Can you pass me one? Please?” He was turned around in the shower.

Kara remained planted to her spot by the towels. “Mmm, no. I guess you’re just going to have to come out and get it.” She bit her lip, pushing the envelope when it came to Mon-El made her feel hot.

“Kara.”

“I could just take the towels back.” She didn’t back down.

“Wait. Okay.” He thought about it. Sure he was nervous, but it was, Kara, his wife he should be able to do this. He also saw her naked, it was only fair. He took a deep breath and opened the glass door. Kara watched with her heart racing as his figure became less blurred to crisp and clear.

His flat wet hair swept back, as his torso was still donning water droplets. He walked towards her stark naked with a confidence he didn’t know he had. Kara has seen the male form many times, but seeing Mon-El made her blush slightly, maybe it was the whole having feelings thing she knew nothing about. She was surprised he was walking so confidently towards her, rather the towels.

She stared at all of him starting at his torso she adored to lower below the waist. Mon-El has never seen Kara so flustered, he decided to push her a little. He walked all the way to her, leaving a trail of water behind him on the floor, then he decided to stand right in front of her. She swallowed, not being able to find any words. He reached behind her almost in a hug, his body lightly pressed against her, when he was just grabbing a towel, Kara’s breath hitched. He pulled the towel back and wrapped it low around his hips.

“Thanks, babe.” He kissed her temple.

Kara still remained silent as she gave a nod and left the room, finally able to breathe again.

 

Later on that week, Mon-El stumbles upon the large library in the castle, he had been reading from Kara’s bookshelf but the options were endless here. He walks around looking up and down the shelves for something interesting. He settles on a book and sits down in an armchair and puts his feet up on a desk. Kara was walking by returning from the stables and glanced into the room not expecting anybody to be in there, but stops when she spots Mon-El.

She leans against the tall door frame watching him read so engrossed in the book wearing the cute glasses she likes.

She hugs herself when her mind drifts somewhere else specifically to one of the tables in the library. She felt hot when she thought about her and Mon-El naked, her body sprawled on the table as he pounds in to her. She lusted for him like crazy and he seemed to be so unaffected by her.

Kara was in her own head when Mon-El saw her and watched her with amusement, he waved in front of her to get her attention. When that didn’t work he got up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently, she woke up and seemed startled, jumpy.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yea-Yeah, just...distracted.”

“Alright, but hey it’s getting late, let’s go to bed.”

Kara nodded before thinking about the other meaning of that sentence.

——

Their break was over, they had to report to the throne room at midday. But as they lay in bed, Kara hugging Mon-El's back, neither wanted to move. “Can we just stay here?” Kara spoke into his bare back.

“For how long?” He responded fiddling with her fingers on the other side.

“‘Til tomorrow.”

Mon-El laughs, “No, no, we have to get up.”

Kara lay on the bed front down. She didn’t want to get out of the bubble she had with Mon-El.

He surprises her by flipping her over and picking her up bridal style and kissing her. “Come on, lazy bum.” And dropped her legs first so she stood next to him.

“I don’t mind getting out of bed like that.” She smiled into his chest. He laughed. They wore formal wear to the meeting.

The two later walked hand in hand to the throne room, they let go before the doors opened. There in front of them was the all mighty King and Queen of Daxam.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also if you guys have any ideas for a different story just let me know.  
> @klarklar22


	13. The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was sick like all last week. Then I wrote that "Breathe Again" One shot. Then I got a lot of ideas for future Karamel fics. Lastly, I worked out the plot for the rest of this fic. Thanks so much for your patience, I appreciate each and everyone of you. Enjoy!

The King and Queen sat in their imposing thrones that sat adjacent to each other, looking at the young couple walk in side by side in their dark grey clothes. The room itself hadn’t changed much except an addition of blood red drapes covering the wall windows. 

 

Mon-El and Kara stood at the bottom of the stairs with hands behind their backs and reverently bowed.

The queen didn’t bother with pleasantries and looked at Kara, “ I need you and your husband to travel to Maaldoria, Colu, and Rann announcing the union of Daxam and Krypton and reassuring leaders they have nothing to worry about. It helps to appear there in person, it makes them feel like they aren’t insignificant.”

Kara pursed her lips instead of rolling her eyes as she waited for them to continue.

Zor-El spoke next, “It’ll be a series meetings, greetings, dinners, dances all showing they shouldn't worry about our permanent union with Krypton.” It was Mon-El’s turn to purse his lips.

“I wish you both luck, and make Daxam proud.” Alura finished her statement with a small smile glancing at Mon-El raising her eyebrow. 

He looks at her and is reminded of their first meeting they had not to long ago.

-

_ Mon-El was in the kitchen when he had received a note from a messenger, he thanked her kindly before furrowing his brow to see who could it be from. His first thought was his parents but literally no one on Krypton wrote anymore. He unfolded the paper to see a time and place.  _

 

_ 1:00am _

_ Stables _

 

_ (Burn message after received) _

 

_ Mon-El then thought it was Kara but one o’clock came and she was still fast asleep. He slipped out of bed throwing on a hoodie with a pair of shorts and gym shoes and made his way to the stables. _

_ He stepped outside feeling the crisp air on his cheeks and legs regretting only wearing shorts, he sped walked to the stables and pushed open the wooden doors. _

_ What stood in the middle of the room lit by a single torch, he should of known was another dragon, of the human variety. _

_ “Alura.” _

_ She stood in a dark gown with thick black shawls and her crown watching the creatures sleep and turned around to her name, “Mon-El! I was beginning to think you hadn’t received my message. The help can be so incompetent sometimes.” _

_ He turned his head away and rolled his eyes, “What do you want?” He looked down and then at her. _

_ “I know our first serious interaction was a bit...unexpected.” She stood still with her hands behind her back. _

_ “How about vile?” He threw back. _

_ She stopped with the calm demeanor as a bit of rage seeped through, “Lash out all you want boy, I arranged this meeting as a refresher, in case you forgot about our agreement.” _

_ “How could I forget?” His arms crossed standing a few feet across from the Queen.  _

_ “A month is a long time, besides I’ve tweaked it a bit.” Alura starts to walk in a wide circle around Mon-El, “Kara gains more power, more credibility now that she’s married.” _

_ “She didn’t need to marry me to be powerful.” _

_ “No. She needed to marry you to gain a seat at the table, people are more likely to take a married woman more seriously than a party girl. Why do you think she’s been cleaning up her act these past five years?” Alura shrugged.  _

_ Mon-El thought she’d changed for herself because she knew he’d be there for her, not not just for politics. The timing of it all made it difficult for him to believe either now. _

_ “Kara’s hated the fact Daxam has slavery since the second she learned what the word meant, what it entailed.” _

_ He smiled, “As she should” _

_ The older woman glares “The problem is, if Daxam abolishes slavery, there would be no more Daxam. They support the infrastructure of this planet and are the very foundation we stand upon.”  _

_ Mon-El frowns, “Just find another way.Plenty of planets don’t have slavery.” _

_ She laughed dryly, “Pay attention. Slavery disappears and so does Daxam. Our economy, gone. Our ability to mine a...certain resource, gone.” Her eyes flashed to Mon-El. _

_ He felt deflated, and scowled at the ground not knowing how to retort. His mind only had one thing on its mind. Krypton.  _

_ “So, if you hear any mumblings about ending slavery on Daxam, you come to me. I’ll deal with it accordingly.”  _

_ “If not, you’ll kill me. You’re the mother-in-law of the year.”He kept a serious face, his rage distracting him from the cold of the stable. _

_ “Good on you for not forgetting the important part. Anyway, I recently became aware of the fact that your relationship with my daughter is more than for show.”  _

_ Mon-El made no indication of whether she was right or wrong just stared at her blankly not seeing the importance. _

_ “Alas, it makes it all that easier for you to get information from Kara.” She paused almost contemplating to herself, “I’ve never seen Kara this happy in years. It’d be a shame if that was, ripped away from her.” _

_ He clenched his jaw in anger, shooting daggers at her with his now dark eyes. _

_ “As for Krypton, I’m monitoring your communication, every single word, documented and analyzed. If necessary we’ll cut your connection to that horrid planet.” _

_ He felt stuck, so he stopped fighting it, “How...How do I contact you?” _

_ “Through my personal guard, and the meeting will be here at the same time.” _

_ “Okay.” He turned to leave the dark room. _

_ Alura spoke again stopping him in his tracks,“To ensure you give me all the intel you have in a timely manner, if I hear about any mumblings from anyone of my subjects, before you. Consider Krypton to be nothing more than floating rocks.” _

_ “Daxam would perish as well.” He hated how nonchalantly she thought of both their civilizations, so easily expendable. _

_ “We’re prepared if such a day has to come.” She stopped talking, making him resume his way towards the doors. _

_ He pushed it open when he heard she speak for the last time,“You love her don't you?” He stayed silent as stopped yet again not turning around. _

_ She knew her prediction was correct, “Then love her enough to stay alive.” With that Mon-El left the Queen alone.  _

-

His mind returning to the throne room, he bowed in sync with Kara ending the meeting.

 

“Mon-El, can I speak with you, privately.” Alura got up and made her way to the deep red curtains. Kara stopped him from walking by grabbing his hand. “You don’t have to.” knowing the last time he talked with her mother he was rattled.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” His calm demeanor didn’t sit well with her. Nobody was ‘fine’ after talking to her mother but she let go of him, regardless.

Alura and Mon-El stood by the conference table in the corner speaking in hushed tones. 

“Do you have any news to report?”

“No, we haven’t talked about anything for anti-slavery, just that she’s for it.”

“Good, now my personal guard’s name is Jon-Za,you’ll speak directly to him to set up a meeting when you get back.”

“Okay.” He says monotoned.

“Now, when Kara asks what we spoke about just tell her that you will leave tonight and it will be on your own personal ship that’s being fueled up right now.” She smiled since her face was the one Kara could see but her eyes never left Mon-El’s. She gave him a light pat on his shoulder.

 

Kara looked at them confused on why her mother wasn’t angry around Mon-El. She felt relieved Mon-El was coming back but he seemed on edge and tense.

“What was that about, my mom actually looked like she liked you.”

“She just, uh, told me that we’re leaving tonight and that we have our own private ship that’s getting fueled right now.”

“Why didn’t she just say that during the meeting?”

He stopped her from thinking about it any longer and joked, “Maybe she just likes me more than you.”

She gasped, pretending to be offended, “My mother doesn’t like anyone.” She smiled and walked in front of him. His smiled dropped as soon as she couldn’t see him anymore.

 

Mon-El goes into a study across from their room and opens up a hologram device. He places the small circle on the wooden table and taps a few buttons before his parents come on display. Their figures started out fuzzy but the lines smoothed as the signal became stronger.

“Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad.” Hey waves his hand as he stands a foot away from the table.

“Mon-El! We’ve missed you so much. How are you?”

Down the hall Kara is walking towards her room with a luggage in hand when she hears Mon-El’s voice along with another set of muffled tones. She drops the large bag off in her room before standing by the study’s door in the shadows listening to him talk to his parents.

“How’s Kara?” They seem to ask at the same time.

“She’s good, were travelling for a couple of weeks. I don't know how I’d have survived this transition if she wasn’t by my side.” He smiled watching his parents smile. Kara decided to make herself known and entered the small room. 

“I thought I heard the Gands.” A beaming smile facing the hologram, she gave Mon-El a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Kara, it’s so good to see you again.” Lar said giving a wave.

Kara actually adored Mon-El’s parents they were so kind to her when she was just friends with their son. They also made her heart swell, seeing how in love they were. She wanted that with Mon-El. Deep down she already felt that feeling.

Rhea interrupted her thoughts, “We hope Mon-El hasn’t been too much of a pain.”

“Mom!”

“He’s been,” She looked up at his profile, “incredible.” She also moved her hand across his shoulder blades.

Mon-El started to end the conversation, “Well, we’ve got to get packing, bye guys.” abruptly ending the call. 

 

Mon-El picked up Kara by her waist and sat her down on the table her legs on either side of him dangling. 

“Mon-El!” 

His hands rested high on her thighs, the dress she wore rode up just a bit lower than that. 

He spoke first, “You really think I’m incredible?”

Her jaw hung open, “And you say I have the big ego.” She places her hands on his chest moving closer to him. The air around them changing.

Mon-El leans into Kara when he kisses her causing her to bend back supporting herself with one elbow the other hand grabbing his hair. 

He placed one hand on the table to balance himself and the other wrapped around Kara’s waist.

He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss which Kara gladly obliged. He felt her up over the clothes then moved up along her spine trying to find the zipper. 

Kara felt the tug on the dress and pulled away slowly foreheads still connected, “Mon-El we have to pack, we’re leaving soon.” 

He moved down to her neck, kissing it since she was talking, “Then let me help... by taking this dress off” he said in between kisses, “to pack.”

She didn’t know where the self restraint was coming from but she gently pushed him off her laughing at his pout and stood up pulling down her dress. 

“Come on.” She took his hand as they walked to their room. 

“Who’s taking it slow now? His voice filled their room as Kara shut the door behind them.

 

Kara and Mon-El pack their suitcases. They have their bags open on either side of their bed making trips back and forth from their closets. 

“So, I was going to tell you on the ship but I gotta say it now.”

“What?” A look of intrigue spread on her face as she folded a sleep shirt.

“I’ve been learning and reading up on Daxam and its history in my days at the library. I’ve also been studying how to work negotiations and be more diplomatic- what?”

Kara was touched that he actually took the time to learn about what she does that she walked around their bed and wrapped her hands around his waist. “Mon-El, that’s amazing,” Her face changed to one that was suppressing a laugh,” but for now we merely stand, greet, banter, and appear wherever a royal presence is required.”

His face dropped “So in other words we do nothing of importance. And to think I learned a bunch of stuff for nothing.”

“No,no we can do plenty of other important things, we’ll need to be patient though. Don't worry about any of that.” 

“Unbelievable. The one time I try to be more princely.”

Kara saw this as adorable and kissed his cheek, “I appreciate it, that you’re so enthusiastic.” She looked at her watch briefly. 

“We can finish what we started in the study.” Her eyes looked at his lips, “I still need to pack this dress and we have some time before we leave so…”

Mon-El smiled before moving their luggages out of the way and fell on the bed with Kara laughing underneath him. 

 

The couple placed their bags, they finally were able to finish packing, on the ship.

“On the trip we have to refer to each other as husband and wife. I know it’s a little weird since we've never done it before...” She eased into one of the beige leather chairs and Mon-El sat next to her getting the window seat. 

“Okay, wife.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead not bothering to tell her that he’s said it a few times. 

“Thank you...husband.” She scrunched her face it was one of the first times she’d said it out loud. It needed some getting used to.

 

Kara saw a familiar face amongst the flight crew, “Rachel?”

“Your highness.” The brown haired woman smiled and bowed reverently.

“I didn’t know you were on the manifest, I haven’t seen you since,” she paused to think, “I first met this one.” She pointed her thumb in the direction of Mon-El who was watching the interaction. 

“It has been some time, would you like me to make you you’re usual.”

Kara had to remember what her usual even was, then it clicked, the champagne with a pill. “Oh no, I don't do that anymore. Can I get a club soda?”

Rachel smiled understandably and then looked at Mon-El, “And for you, Your highness?”

“I’ll have a club soda, too. Thank you.”

 

Rachel left and Kara looked over to Mon-El taking a hold of his hand. “Rachel made me that drink that I had before I met you. Remember when I was slurring my words.” She laughed at the memory. 

 

“You do make quite the impression.”

  
  


The first stop on their trip was Maaldoria, Kara wore a black bodycon dress with cut outs at the waist that ended just above her knee. She strutted outside of the ship with her black heels that strapped at the ankles clicking on the metal and her blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Mon-El wore a dark red jacket and tight black pants. They were greeted by two scaly creatures with spikes that protruded from their heads.

 

The two walked side by side as they past cells containing foreign species, presumed to be captured creatures waiting to be sold to slavery. 

Kara hated this place with all her heart, it made her sick and she wanted this meeting to go with haste. 

 

They sat at a wooden table in dark metal chairs across from the reptilian creatures, Mon-El zoned out and absentmindedly fiddled with his ring finger. Kara was trying to concentrate on what the men were saying but kept feeling her hand heat up. Discreetly, she nudged Mon-El and continued listening. She managed to stay in loop with the conversation and seamlessly answer their question.

“There is nothing to worry about concerning our alliance with Krypton. Daxam is not fazed and will not be influenced by Krypton’s form of government.”

The reptiles appeared satisfied with her response and continued the exchange.

 

At the end of the meeting they all stood up and shook hands. 

“We look forward to our continued business with Daxam.”

“As do we, with Maaldoria.” She sounded sincere and professional. 

 

The second they boarded their ship Kara’s demeanor changed. She took off her heels and walked around the cabin with anger grunting, “Those horrible, horrible creatures I wanted to disintegrate them with my eyes or something.”

Mon-El rubbed her shoulders, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, it didn’t show.”

Kara melted into his hands, “That does make me feel better, I’ve been practicing my ‘political’ face since I was like five.”

Mon-El finally realized why he never could read her face like ever. “You’ve never used it on me have you?” He knows she has, but he questions her nonetheless.

She turned around and her signature crinkle popped up. “No.”

Mon-El simply poked her forehead with a smile, “I’ll be taking a nap, you can join me when you start telling the truth.” He hated himself for saying those exact words. He left Kara for the bedroom on-board. 

 

Mon-El removed his jacket and pants getting into bed under the covers, it was a long trip to Colu, a good three days travel.He’d try to get all the sleep he could get.

Kara stood at the door entryway and watched Mon-El sleep peacefully. She changed into pyjamas and got in next to him. Speaking to his closed eyes.

“I used to use my face on you,but I was just hiding the fact that I liked you.” 

“I knew it.” A smile spread on his face, eyes remaining closed.

“Shut up,” She scooted closer to his body, “Hold me?”

Mon-El moved closer to her as they lay under the covers in the middle of their bed, “Forever.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting again soon, since it was a shorter chapter. Thanks for reading!


	14. The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* rating changed again *cough*  
> Excited for you guys to read this one.  
> Enjoy!

“We will be arriving in ten minutes, your majesties.” Rachel speaks into the door of the royal’s residence on the ship.

“Thank you, Rachel.” Kara reponds towards the closed door while she feels Mon-El zip up the back of her long red dress with sleeves and a deep V-neck line. 

“You ever been to Colu?” He asks as Kara turns around and adjusts his garnet colored tie.

“No, but I’ve heard it’s a planet full of computers and machines. The people are apparently no different with their increased sense of intelligence.” She walked over to the mirror exposing the large slit on her right leg and made sure her smoky eye looked perfect.

“What business do we have with them? I don't remember reading about Coluans and Daxamites.”

“Well, they’re hosting many other planets for this party so we’ll mostly be concerning ourselves with them.”

“You look gorgeous by the way,” Mon-El told her as he walked up behind her. In the mirror Kara watched as he moved her hair to brush his lips against her neck. “You always are.”

Kara turned around slowly placing one hand on the back of his neck bringing him closer, her eyes looking down Mon-El only seeing the faded shades of grey and black on her eyelids, their lips millimeters away. “Well, I wore this dress for you,” She lifted her eyes to look into his, “For you to take off later.” Then she pulled away walking out the door, her heels clicking.

Mon-El stood frozen, shocked with a smile growing on his face, he shook his head before heading out of the room as well. 

 

The door of the ship opened and they walked down a set of stairs arms linked. They were greeted by a blue skin humanoid. 

“Greetings, Princess Kara and Prince Mon-El of Daxam. My name is Querl Dox and I’ll be your liaison for tonight.”

“Hello."

"Hi."

Querl started to walk on the platform towards a building’s doors. Kara and Mon-El looked around and were able to see the skyscrapers and the city lights in the darkness of night. 

Kara thought of Krypton while Mon-El tried to think of anything but.

 

Querl saw they were lagging behind, “Come along your highnesses. Surely you’ve seen skyscrapers before, Prince. If my intel is correct, you do hail from the technologically advanced planet of Krypton. Though not as advanced as Colu but still.”

Kara stifled a laugh as she walked faster to catch up to their guide. Mon-El walked just as fast, amused and surprised at the bluntness of their attendant. 

 

They entered a large white room with a ceiling that was all glass, yet lights were projected giving it a warm glow. People danced and laughed as the ballroom was anything but quiet. A passerby greeted Querl, “Hi, Brainiac 5.”

“Hello.”

Kara stopped and looked towards him, “You’re Brainiac 5? I’ve read some of your works. You’re a brilliant scientist. You have to tell me how you create such brilliant strategies in combat.”

Querl was at a lack of words not expecting Kara to know so much about his attributes, “Princess, you know it would be not logical for me to reveal  such ideas.”

Kara simply was fascinated with the man and dragged him over to a table to talk. 

Mon-El was amused seeing Kara fangirl over the Coluan. He left her talking to the man to get a couple of drinks. 

He decided to mingle with other guests at the other side of the room, they spoke of trivial topics, it reminded Mon-El how much he disliked small talk. 

 

Back with Kara and Brainiac 5, they made their way to dance floor and continued talking. Querl felt more confident to ask something that was perplexing to him. 

“I thought it wasn’t necessary to be intimate with your partner for an arranged marriage.”

“It’s not necessary, Querl.”

“Then why? If I’m not too imposing, I’ve been told that I can be, but why are you intimate?”

“Topics like that don’t bother me-” She smiled at his thinking face.

“But the possibility of a Daxamite and a Kryptonian to form any kind of relationship above acquaintanceship is 4,357,890 to 1. It’d be much easier to pursue a Daxamite.”

Kara was surprised the odds were so low. 

“I know I can, Brainiac 5, but,” she looked over to Mon-El seemingly suffering as he talked about nothing, “I don’t want anyone else. I’m in love with him.” The words spilled out so effortlessly that she was shocked. She said it out loud for the first time, to Brainy of all people.

He wasn't phased by her admission as much as she was,“The chances of finding true love that won’t end in-” 

“I don’t want the odds. It's been a pleasure speaking to you.” Querl began to interject but Kara spoke again, “Excuse me.”

 

Kara walked over to Mon-El who still looked pained to be talking to high ranking officials. She stood next to him and intertwined their ring hands. 

“Pardon us, I’m going to steal my husband for a dance.”

As soon as they were on the glossed tiles of the dancefloor Mon-El spoke, “Thank you for saving me. I don't know how you do it. I’ve taken your small talk skills for granted.”

Kara laughed as he praised her, “It all comes with time, and practice. Besides it’s cute to see you kind of flustered.”

“Well in that case, I’ll never learn how to do it right.”

Kara leaned into the crook of his neck as they swayed to the live music of pianos and violins. She loves Mon-El and there wasn’t anything that could change her mind. Now, she didn’t know how to tell him. She contemplated on whether it should be a casual conversation or something romantic. Her mind was racing when she heard his voice.

“Kara, there’s something I have to tell you.” He moved back a little so he could see her face. 

Kara’s impulsiveness led her to counter, “There’s something I have to tell you too.” Now Mon-El was the one who was taken aback. Looking into her eyes that were full of emotions her walls down, he needed to know what was on her mind. 

 

They didn't breathe for a second, eyes never leaving the other, but Kara spotted something gold in the corner of her sightline. She looked away from Mon-El and over his shoulder immediately calling over two people, “ Ewald! Robin!” Kara let go of Mon-El walking towards the gold skinned couple from Tamaran. He let out a defeated sigh, knowing he’d have to let her know later.

“Princess, it’s so good to see you.” Ewald spoke to her when he heard his name being called. 

“Mon-El, or rather Prince,” Robin smiled at him, “How are you?”

The Daxamite royals engaged in lively conversation with them, Mon-El felt comfortable having familiar faces around. 

They went off dancing with the opposite partner, Robin and Mon-El spoke of his relationship. He thanked her for giving her that finally push he needed to tell Kara how he truly felt. He left out the part where they didn’t see each other for three months after that night, and took another year to finally be together, he’d figure to not bring up old wounds. 

Ewald and Kara spoke of other topics besides her relationship with Mon-El, specifically the revolution that’s going on underground concerning slavery. She made it known to Ewald immediately that she didn’t agree with Daxam’s ideals. They spoke in hushed tones and agreed to speak of it in a more secure environment at a later date.

Mon-El and Robin met up with the others and traded partners again, they exchanged goodbyes and went along their separate ways.

At the end of the night the Coluans had arranged hotel rooms for all the guests to stay in, Kara tried to deny it saying they had a room on their ship but obliged after one more insistence. 

 

Kara and Mon-El walked around aimlessly trying to find their room, stealing kisses in the hallways. Once they found their room they placed both their hands on a bio scanner that unhinged the door and allowed them in.

The room had dark floors and a large bed with too many pillows to the right, and a small chair to the back left. To the back of the room were two large windows with cerulean curtains. The light grey walls helped to brighten the room but they couldn't care to much about the design of the room since they were both ready to pass out.

 

They noticed their bags placed by the closet, Mon-El swiftly undid her zipper and then proceeded to take off his formal wear. They left their clothes in a heap on the small chair and crawled into bed. Kara lay only in her undergarments and wrapped her arms around his waist, Mon-El decided to turn towards her, a thought popping into his head. 

“What did you want to tell me earlier?” He figured it’d be easier to get her to say her thing before he said his. 

She had decided right then and there she didn’t want to say it in a hotel room in Colu, “I forgot. What was your thing?”

“I...I enjoyed seeing you geek out over Brainiac 5 today.” He decided he wasn't going to tell her after all.

Kara let out a small chuckle.

He couldn’t tell her, for the sake of Krypton he couldn’t risk it, no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

Kara lay with Mon-El drawing shapes on his chest thinking about how it took her this long to say it to herself. Over a year ago she thought she loved him, but that Kara didn’t know anything. Kara, now, loved Mon-El for who he was, the selfless, judgey, honest man who helped her grow into a version of herself she never knew existed. A version of herself she actually liked.

The silence remain pungent in their room as they listened to each other breathing, “Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“I sometimes worry, I’m not enough for you. You’re used to more physical relationships,” He flipped to lay on his back resting his right hand under his head, “and I can't be what you need. I guess...I guess what I’m trying to say is that it means so much that you’re patient with me.” He felt so vulnerable in that moment. He figured he shouldn’t keep everything inside if he was going to lie to her.

Kara felt nothing but love for him in that moment, “Mon-El, you are my husband. I know I used to sleep around, a lot, but I’m staying faithful to you.” She ran a hand over his abdominal muscles, “I’m going to be honest, sometimes,” She spoke the next part slowly, “I really, really just want you inside me, but sex isn’t all that’s on my mind believe it or not.” Kara laughed causing Mon-El to smile, “But I don’t need that, I need you, my husband, the man underneath the body.” 

Mon-El looked to his left, “You are incredible.”

“Careful, I have a big ego.” Kara joked and drifted to sleep with him in her arms.

The next morning, Kara and Mon-El boarded their ship departing from Colu, their hands intertwined. 

 

The final planet was called Rann, they made the teleportation devices that Daxam utilized. The couple had to assure them Krypton won’t take their business.

King Vath, was a young and handsome man with blonde hair and green eyes. His sharp jawline and height were defining characteristics.

They met the ruler in his throne room which wasn’t anywhere as intimidating and dark as Daxam. It was light and bright with golden accents and white drapes.

A golden crown sat upon his golden hair. 

“A Daxamite and a Kryptonian? I never thought I’d see the day.” He spoke looking between the couple.

They both stared at the man, not sure how to respond. He didn’t look that much older than them.

The king sat in his throne. “Well, thank you for coming to me personally, Rann appreciates it.”

His gaze focused on Kara not so subtly looking her up and down.

"The galaxy was wary of such a union, because separate your planets are obsolete,” He spoke with such hubris, “but together, it’s something to worry about.”

In a grey A-line dress that flowed past her knees Kara spoke with the ruler of Rann, “King Vath, you have nothing to concern yourself over the merger of our two planets.” Kara looked over to Mon-El who nodded in agreement.

The King stared Mon-El up and down, “I suppose not.” 

 

Later that day, Vath arranged a dinner for the Daxamite royals and for the high council. Kara went to pour herself another glass of club soda when Vath stood up and walked to the bar area as well. 

“Thank you again Princess, for coming by personally,” he kiss her hand.

Kara lets him and drops her hand immediately.

“Daxam was happy to.” She kept her answers impersonal.

“You are quite the beauty, princess, I’ve overheard rumors but the real thing is breathtaking.” He moved closer, she could see his green eyes clearly. She didn’t back up and stood her ground. 

“I’ve heard them too.”

 

Mon-El has his back to them, unaware of their interaction, he speaks to a member of the high council listening to her go on about her children. He figures this counts as small talk, painfully dull small talk.

 

“I’m never this blunt,” Vath laughed to himself exposing a large smile, “but is the Kryptonian doing you justice? I bet he isn’t generous in bed, his kind never is. I gather he doesn’t even touch you,” his look became serious, suggestive, “like I could.”

Kara knew that if she had been younger, she would’ve taken the exchange further but instead she gave him a fake smile and rubbed her ring finger. Mon-El felt it, realizing it had been a while since she sat right next to him. He looked around the room and when he found her she looked upset. She kept face so well, he immediately excused himself from the conversation with the council member and made his way to her.

 

Back at the bar, Kara took half a step back and rested her elbow on the table, “This is highly inappropriate.”

“Never knew a Daxamite to be a prude,” his taunting infuriating her.

Kara lost it, her face slightly reddening in anger, managing a calm voice with a bite, “I’ll have you know my husband is a better lover than you’d ever-”

Mon-El arrived noticing Kara’s and put his hand on the small of her back, starring the guy down, “Is there a problem here?” 

Vath continues to look at Kara and goes, “No, no problem here.” 

Kara met the king’s gaze with the same intensity, “Actually, I think it’s time to go Mon-El.” She places the drink on the ledge. “Goodbye, Vath.”

He takes a step back no longer pursuing the princess, “Safe travels,” with a thin lip and walked back to his colleagues at the dinner table.

Mon-El kept staring the guy down until he was a little further away, his expression softened as he turned towards Kara. She looked upset but calmed down a bit. “Later.” She’d tell him what happened when they were alone. 

 

Back on the ship, they sat across from each other on the leather seats. Kara explained what happened.

“Did you see the way he was looking at you in the throne room?” Mon-El asked.

“Yes! But I thought he’d stop.” She confessed.

“I can’t believe you said I was a better lover,” He laughed, “We’ve never done it.”

“He called me a prude!” Kara stood up and walked behind the seat gripping the top of it lingering anger. “I wanted to knock him out cold for what he said about you.”

“What did he say?”

“I doesn’t matter now.” She wanted to change the subject knowing it was still a sensitive topic.

“If it made you upset, it matters. Tell me.”

Kara looked away from him and then back appearing somewhat nervous, “He said because you were a Kryptonian you weren’t generous in bed and that you never touched me. Which is a complete lie.” She spoke quickly to move past this conversation.

His face turned to one of offense, “The nerve of that guy.”

He stood up as well and took her hands off from the chair and held them in his. A small smile emerging on his face, she reciprocated it calming down herself. He briefly looked around, his mind going elsewhere. “Where is everyone?”

“We gave the crew the day off, remember? They should be back later tonight.” She pondered about it a bit more, “Scratch that, they’re definitely not coming until the late morning.”

“So we have some time to ourselves?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah. You know what that means.” Kara moved extremely close to his face and then ran to their room giggling.

 

In the bedroom, they both sat up against the headboard of their bed wearing their glasses. The two were reading a book they brought from the royal library. They looked like a seasoned couple, comfortable. Kara was in a basic ponytail and large shirt, adjusting her glasses and balancing the book on her knees that are close to her chest. Mon-El read in a T-shirt and boxers, legs extended and crossed, holding his book up by a pillow resting under his elbow. 

 

On a normal night they would usually share a quick kiss before retiring to bed but tonight was different. Mon-El was just staring at the book not reading a single word on the page. His thoughts kept bringing him back to what Kara said the king said. It irritated him to no end, of course he touched Kara, but  he also knew they didn’t go further than that. Hearing her say she defended him even though she had no idea how he was in bed made his heart fill with love for his Daxamite wife.

He slammed the hardcover book closed, harder than he wanted to he was just so distracted, making Kara jump, looking up from her book. He set it down on the nightstand and walked to his closet, Mon-El disappeared from her sight. He knew what he wanted to do, he just had to get past the nerves, and frustration. He walked back out, towards Kara. 

Kara wanted to glance up from her book to sneak a peek at his physique before returning to her chapter but when she looked up he was walking towards her with his shirt on. She couldn’t break her gaze away from him and shut her own book, along with removing her glasses, she was concerned. He sits in front of her, legs over the edge of the bed. She couldn't figure out what emotion was on his face, even if it was his profile, it was usually easy, he kept everything on the surface. 

“What?” She stared at his clenched jaw.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He looked at her a smile growing, sincere. “Out of all the Daxamites, I get the woman with a heart of gold.”

Kara watched as he moved, the light from their nightstands barely illuminating the room and instead cast more shadows. His body was facing her now, his left hand settled on her right knee. His expression was calm, but their eyes poured into each other adding to the tension, the only sound that became apparent was their low breathing.

Mon-El lowered his head and kissed the inside of her right thigh by the top of her knee. Kara watched him and understood what was going to happen next, so she parted her legs slowly. Mon-El moved up, her legs on either side of his torso, coming face to face with her.

“Mon-El, I have to tell you something.” Her heart felt like it was going to burst if she didn’t tell him she loved him right now. 

With their lips millimeters apart, “I want to do something to you.” He stared into her ocean eyes with such want.

She was still propped up against the headboard, Mon-El flicks his eyes to her lips than back at her and kisses her. He starts slowly, just a simple connection then he lightly sweeps his tongue over her bottom lip gaining access and deepening it. Kara eagerly welcomes the surprise. One of her hands grabs his arm feeling the curves of his muscles, the other on the nape of his neck.  Mon-El leaves her lips, their breathing picking up, and moves to kiss her neck. His tongue, hot, on her cold skin. Kara moans quietly reassuring Mon-El she was enjoying everything he was doing. He leans on one elbow hovering over her while the other hand lifts her shirt up halfway and runs his fingers over her curves, it felt like electricity. She felt hot.

Kara moves her hands to his face grabbing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand next to hers. 

He moves back up to her ear, “Just relax. I want to make you feel good,” The thickness in his voice made her weak.

She shivers and complies, she leans forward and holds hard onto his arm for support and tosses the two pillows behind her on the floor. Kara takes out her ponytail and loosens her grip on his arm as she lowers her back onto the mattress the softness of the blanket caressing her exposed lower back. Keeping her breathing under control, Kara watches as Mon-El retreats leaving a trail of kisses above the shirt. The kisses weren’t pecks they were passionate and slow and tender. Loving. He moved lower, dangerously close to her breasts and continued down her abdomen. He raised himself on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head and continued running his hands over her body. 

He ended with his head above her heat, and him laying down on his stomach. He kissed up her thigh as he smoothly removed the thin piece of fabric around her hips. Kara’s breathing began to get heavier in anticipation, her thighs on either side of her husband’s head. She became undone as she felt his hot breath introduce itself, he proceeded to lower his head more. Tongue meeting flesh, causing her breath to hitch as she closed her eyes. Then all she felt, for Rao knows how long was, him, on her, putting pressure in all the right places feeling his lust for her through every fiber of her being. 

Kara grabbed for anything and everything, as she felt the swelling build to a point, her right arm gripped the sheets as her left palm lay flat against the headboard, then moved to her nightstand accidentally knocking off her book, and finally to Mon-El’s hair tugging it rather roughly. “Like that,” she said between breaths, “exactly like that.”

She arched her back with the help of her propped up elbows moaning his name louder and louder. His arms were wrapped securely around her thighs occasionally feeling up her body. He kept the constant pressure and movement on the right spot and her head tilted back as she fidgeted, almost screaming with pleasure. Her climax was right there, she just needed a few more seconds, then Kara let her arms fall to her side hitting the mattress letting out a satisfied breath.

He backed up from his spot between her legs as the aftershocks take place and her legs fall straight back on the bed. Mon-El moves up next to her and comes to face Kara again who grabs his face to bring him in for a passionate kiss. She was on cloud nine, euphoria radiated off of her. “I need more.” She managed through the kiss.

He smiled, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He loved the sound of his name leaving her lips, it reminded him of her twenty-fourth birthday when he was told she said his name over and over again. His imagination didn’t do her justice. 

Kara flipped them over so she was on top. With her knees on either side of him she sat straight up taking off her large shirt leaving her only in a red bra. Her hair fell effortlessly, framing her face as she looked down at Mon-El who lay flat on the mattress. 

Mon-El moves his hands to her hips then down her thighs looking up at her.

“Kara…” His voice raspy.

She lowered herself to his neck her back curving, “I know I don’t have to, and we don’t have to go all the way tonight.” She moved to his left ear whispering, “But after what you did for me, it makes me want to hear you moan my name.” 

Kara then moved her hands over Mon-El’s to her back, “Take it off, please.” Mon-El kept his eyes on his wife, slowly unhooking the latches and removing the slack straps from her shoulders. 

She began to kiss him, both hands on his face as Mon-El had his hands over her breasts, “Rao, you’re beautiful.”

Kara smiled along his jaw, moving her hand down over his chest and his abs to his boxers. After her hand she moved her whole body lower and sure enough he said her name plenty of times in ecstasy.

 

The next morning, Kara woke up to an empty bed, yet felt the sheets were still warm meaning Mon-El was just there. She smiled into the sheets as they wrapped around her naked body yet leaving her back and left leg exposed. She felt a bit exhausted from last night, it had been her first time in a long time. She forgot about the appetite she got and was extremely hungry, the princess prepared to go to the kitchen by throwing on her oversized shirt. When she opens the door Kara crashes into his chest. 

Seeing him brought a smile to her face as she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him sensually.

“Hi,” Kara let go of him and felt his arms keep her close.

“Hi,” Mon-El grabs her hand and brings her to the small kitchen on board.

A pair of plates decked with food sat in front of her on a small table. She turned towards him, “Last night was...amazing. But this,” Kara points to the food, “is better.” 

A feigned look of offense spreads on Mon-El’s face, “Really? So the breakfast can do this?” He kissed her quickly, “Or this?” He moved to her neck, Kara closed her eyes humming in satisfaction, “Or this?” Mon-El picked her up and placed her on the table, he bent down ready to lift her shirt when they were interrupted.

 

“Your majesty, we’re just about ready to depart for Daxam.” Rachel stood in the doorway unfazed by catching them in a compromising position.

Mon-El stood up immediately while Kara sat still with her legs slightly parted unfazed as well. 

“Thank you, Rachel.” Kara nodded to the brunette and watched her leave.

Mon-El laughs and kisses her cheek, “I had a great time with you too,” before sitting down and eating. Kara sits down as well and hears the engines revving up. After taking a bite she mumbles, “Still better.” 

 

They finish their food and go back to their room, changing into actual clothes. Kara looked out the window and then remembered, “I forgot to tell you after Colu, I made contact with a member who works for a secret organization and I think they can help us.”

Reality hit him hard, for one night he forgot about the weight on his shoulders and just thought about her. He listened to Kara tell him everything she knew. It pained him to hear every word knowing none of it would stay between them. 

 

Back on Daxam they empty their luggage and go off to do their own thing. Mon-El walks around the castle to find Jon-Za, Alura’s personal guard. He tells him to set up a meeting for tonight. 

He now has information on Kara’s anti-slavery resistance and he must report to the Queen. If Alura finds out before he tells her, she’ll let Krypton die.

Mon-El felt sick to his stomach but knows it’s all in his head. Kryptonians don’t lie, ever, so keeping this secret from the woman that he loves made him ill.

 

At night in bed, Mon-El faced away from Kara who was facing his back. He leaves the bed in the middle of the night, trying not to wake up Kara. He grabs a shirt and slippers and heads out not noticing Kara looking at him leave. 

She never noticed him do anything this strange, she didn't think too much about it and drifted off back to sleep.

 

Mon-El walks to the stables looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was there, making sure he wasn’t followed. He walked into the dark wooden building when a voice disrupted the silence.

“Kryptonian.”

“Alura.” 

“I assume you have information, I knew it wouldn't take long for Kara to start her pointless crusade.”

Mon-El didn't want to hear any bad mouthing about Kara. He was irritated, “Do you want the information or not?”

“Don't raise your voice at me boy. You're in no position to withhold information.”

He paused for another second “Kara is working with a delegate from Tamaran he sympathized towards a comment she made about expelling slavery” 

“Name?”

He hated this so much, “Ewald, they planned to meet again on Havania under the guise of visiting the royal family there.”

“Clever, when and where?” She looked at him with dark eyes.

Mon-El looked at her with such loathing. He lied, “I don't know, she didn't tell me that, she's playing that close to the chest.”

“Doesn't matter, I’ll have my people on it,” Alura seemed impressed. “You’ve actually been of some help.” 

Mon-El sighed, “What are you going to do?”

“Don’t concern yourself with the details.” She turned around and left, leaving him in the darkness. 

He exited a few minutes after her and returned to his room. He got into bed in the same position, turned away, hoping for sleep to calm his mind and ease his conscience. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun to be the author.  
> Thanks for reading!


	15. The Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a hot minute. Yeah, when I started I never thought I'd take a break that lasted over a month. But thank you for not abandoning this story, because I sure haven't.   
> But I’m back for good, and I’m here to stay. Love you all for reading, commenting, and still leaving kudos well into a month after my last update. 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, it’s a little rough. I needed to get through this rut I’ve been in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Mon-El woke up the next day drained. The sun was shining on his face as he turned away moving to the middle of the bed.

 

His arm hit a cold bundle of sheets, Kara wasn’t there. Some noises coming from the kitchen told him where he’d find his wife. 

 

Closing his eyes again as he laid on his back, Mon-El thought about last night. He felt horrible and guilty about telling Alura what he knew. What was worse, however, was not knowing what she was going to do with the information. Though he had a pretty good idea.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a small pressure on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kara lifting her head from giving him a peck. She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair before walking away.

 

Not looking back the blonde invited him to the kitchen, “Come on, sleepy head, I made breakfast!”

 

Mon-El tore the blankets off of himself, cold air hitting him harshly, as he sat on the edge of the bed,“Coming!” 

He mentally prepared himself for another day of doing Alura’s bidding.

-

 

As time went on he grew more and more distant from Kara. He felt that he shouldn’t enjoy the touch of her, or the joy of touching her if he kept lying. It was the Kryptonian in him. His wife noticed how distant he had become but tried not to think about it too much, hoping he’d come to her. Confide in her.

 

But weeks passed and he never did explain his distance. The hardest part? Kara was so physical in the way she showed affection, living without it affected her. Especially when she couldn’t just go off and find that affection with some stranger, it wasn’t right and she was done with that life.

 

Daxamites thrived on connection, especially from their mates if they were lucky to be in loving relationship, which she was. Or she thought she was. Doubts crept in from time to time, it was natural to happen given the circumstances. Did Mon-El want to be with her? Did they go too far that night in the ship? Why won’t he talk to her anymore?

 

She loved him and all but, Rao, Mon-El tested her sometimes. It had been so long the memory of his touch was fading and she began to feel hollow. She’d brush over her ring just to let him know she was there, for him.

 

Kisses became less frequent as he began to get up before her and go to sleep after she’s turned in. His mind became weary from the lack of sleep. It chiseled at his person, so physically he was hurting as well as mentally.

 

All in all, it wasn’t just the physical aspects of their relationship that were, now, non-existent. With the separation, the intimacy of their relationship, such as their talks and just being there for one another, stopped. Something like this had never happened to Kara before and she didn’t know what to do.

 

The Kryptonian sometimes outright avoided her, he would need her, but he didn't deserve her, not after all he’s done and keeps doing. He continued to report to Alura, giving whatever info she requested or that he had to offer. It usually wasn’t much. 

 

That was another reason he kept his distance, the further he was from her the less he knew. There was actually a benefit to his self torture, and Alura paid the price.

 

Eventually, the Daxamite was going mad trying to understand why. She’d never been this distant, and vise versa, not even when they first met. There had to be a reason, and knowing how stubborn he was, it wasn’t going to be easy to get that information. Good thing she was just as stubborn.

 

Months passed, it neared time to visit Havania. Mon-El had one more visit with Alura before leaving for the planet. She summoned him more than he outright went to her.

 

The dark stable was filled with the sound of sleeping dragons. He stood in front of the queen, practically a shell of who he once was.

 

“Gods, you look awful.” Alura started looking him up and down in disgust. A single lantern lit up the large space.

 

“Thank you, Alura, for the astute observation.” He quit using formalities a while ago.

 

“Ready for tomorrow’s trip?” She spoke again getting down to business. 

 

“Yes.” Short answers meant he could leave sooner.

 

“Good, I hope it’s a productive meeting. I’ll see you in two days.” And with that she made her way to the exit. “I know it’s been hard on you, Mon-El, but Daxam thanks you.” She couldn’t sound sympathetic even if she tried.

 

The Kryptonian rolled his eyes and left after an appropriate amount of time, back to his room. He carefully looked around to make sure no one saw him.

 

-

 

By this time they’d become nothing more than acquaintances. They became what Kara had always feared, why she was so hesitant to admit her feelings. They were together, for appearances sake.

 

He kicked off his shoes and got under the covers facing away from Kara at again. Except, what he didn’t notice was, yet again, Kara saw him. 

 

The Daxamite had been a deep sleeper her whole life but after continuously noticing Mon-El leave for half an hour in the middle of the night almost everyday, it didn’t take much to wake her up. 

 

She reached out to touch his shoulder noticing the immediate draw back when she made contact. He obviously thought she was sleeping and wasn’t expecting the contact. Nonetheless, she continued, Kara gently tugged on Mon-El’s shoulder to get him to look at her. 

 

Mon-El moved to Kara’s hand but refused to look at her, if he did, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up the act. He kept his eyes closed, which made it easier to relax.

 

Laying on his back, he felt Kara nuzzle her head in the crook of his neck. Sometimes, they’d have these moments of connection. They felt like breaths of fresh air. 

 

“Where do you go? In the middle of the night.” She moved to hold his ring hand, he didn’t pull away, “I miss you.” The gravity of her words let him know she wasn’t just talking about right now.

 

He hadn’t actually anticipated Kara asking about where he went in the middle of the night. He should’ve, she was smart, and if she allowed herself to think the worst she’d figure it all out.

 

“I went for a...walk.” He hated how fake that sounded and tried to make it more believable, “I haven’t been able to sleep for a while, I thought maybe tiring myself out would help.” He pulled his hand away slowly, hoping she’d stop asking questions.

 

She did, instead she put her now free arm on his torso, “I could have helped you out with that,” breathing into his neck.

 

He gently pulled away from her all together, “I’m actually really tired, Kara. I’m gonna go to sleep. Night.” His actions abrupt, still never looking at her. 

 

“Alright. Good night.” Missing the heat he provided Kara turned around herself and pulled the blankets closer to her chin and closed her eyes.

 

They both dreamt of situations better than their present one.

 

—

 

The next morning they had everything ready for the trip and packed in the ship. Boarding, Mon-El sat by a window and quickly covered his eyes to sleep. He hadn’t been able to get more than four hours.

 

The two had barely been on the carrier for less than ten minutes, yet he was fast asleep in five. Again, she noticed, the dark circles that sat under his closed eyes. Giving him the space he so desired, and to rest uninterrupted, Kara sat at the opposite end of the cabin.

 

—

 

They had dinner on the spaceship, the clinking of their utensils filled the silence as they sat opposite each other at a small table.

Kara couldn’t play Kryptonian anymore, she wasn’t one, she was a Daxamite. No more tip toeing around their situation.

 

Dropping her fork on the plate, quite dramatically,, “Why are you pushing me away?” Raising her head from her plate. Her appetite gone.

 

He stayed silent. Putting down his fork down, without a sound, he looked at her. The question echoing in his head.

 

Why was he pushing her away? Alura could be bluffing about killing him if he told Kara. It could be all talk. Unfortunately, he couldn’t take that gamble.

 

Her features stayed strong but her voice softened “Why?”she watched his features closely, they couldn’t tell her anything, but his eyes. His eyes, they seemed damaged, tired, sad.

 

Mon-El tried to come up with another lie. He didn’t want to say something that separated them even more. A small part of him thought he might have to. Silence was his only option. 

 

At least she had his attention, “I knew you wanted to take things slow but now, we’re practically going backwards.”

 

He figured short answers would suffice for now, they were almost at their destination, “You wanted to take it slow too.” 

 

She reached over to place her hand on his, “But we were making progress. And I don’t know if this will matter to you, but I miss  _ you.” _

 

Mon-El opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came, instead he took his hand back. He watched Kara’s eyes tear up, she stood up and turned around taking a few steps in the opposite direction. The scrapping of the chair, the sound, felt deafening as it consumed the room.

 

“I haven’t been  _ with  _ you in so long, Mon-El,” her voice cracking, “I miss my husband...my best friend.” She spun around to face him seeing if anything she was saying was getting through to him. She truly felt like a part of herself was missing, Mon-El had become such a constant in her life. It was hard to live in one where he wasn’t. Sure, he was around, a shell of the man she knew, he wasn’t  _ there. _

 

His mind weighed two possibilities. 

 

He could tell her. But at the same time he couldn’t do that. Alura would kill him, and he couldn’t leave Kara alone to take on her mother alone. 

 

Being the cause of her tears, unhappy ones at least was something he never fathomed he’d do. He never wanted to be the cause of her the pain. But he had to.

 

For now. 

 

The next words coming out before he could stop them, “Well, I don’t miss you.” Rao, saying that seemed to literally stab him in the heart. So he twisted it some more. 

 

That’s when he decided it. To drive a wedge through them that he didn’t know he could fix if the opportunity ever came for him to fix it. He had to push her away, further than he had in the past. 

“These past couple of months, I’ve been thinking. I don’t even think I want to be with you.”

 

“Wha-“ Her mind seemed to spin trying to decipher what he just said, what that meant. His mouth said one thing but his blue eyes said another.

 

A flight attendant interrupted them, “Your highnesses, we have arrived and the royal family is here to greet you.”

 

Kara adjusted her dress and grabbed her crown before following the attendant out, Mon-El in tow. 

 

Before stepping out of the ship Kara swiftly blocked him, their bodies inches apart. She took a deep breath, her heart hurting yet her voice steady. She looked at her husband, “Whatever is going on between us, leave that here. Outside, put on your best smile and try to act like my husband.” The added bite in her words made her feel a bit better. 

 

Finally stepping out of the ship, the couple acted like two happy newlyweds, no one the wiser. No one could see their broken hearts, not even one another. Just their wide smiles.

 

Greeting the royal family of Havania was quick and painstakingly slow at the same time. They walked with the King and Queen back to their castle exchanging pleasantries.

 

The couple was relatively young like them, maybe five years older. The meeting was casual and spent mostly talking about the most normal of things. Kara needed some normal. The Havanian royals loved talking about their newborn.

 

The queen started it.

 

They showed photos of the small child with chubby cheeks. The wife looked up from the photo and asked “When are you two going to have a kid?” She gave a sweet smile, looking between the two of them.

 

Kara was so caught off guard she choked on her water. All the while having a thought, ‘ _ Are we ever going to have sex would be the better question.’  _

 

Mon-El spoke for them while looking at Kara, who was coughing, to make sure she was fine. “We haven’t really talked about children.” 

 

The rest of the morning was a little more awkward, but they finally bid the royals farewell.

 

—-

 

They were alone again, Kara knew there wasn’t a lot of time to talk about dinner so she stayed quiet on the car ride to the restaurant. Seeing as how, he liked the space anyway she saw no problem.

 

It was time to meet the ambassador from Tamaran. 

 

They were seated shortly after they arrived and sat next to each other, not really looking at one another. 

 

Kara replayed what he said that whole evening, over and over. She didn’t know what was going on with him, but they’d get through it, together. 

The optimism was unfounded, but there nevertheless.

 

Maybe it was because she loved him. It didn’t matter if he didn’t love her, well it did, it hurt that he didn’t. She just wish she knew what was going on with him. At the very least she wanted them to be friends again.

 

So, she grabbed his left hand that sat on top of the table and gave it a quick squeeze quickly dropping it before he pulled away.

 

“I love you, Mon-El.” She didn’t want to see his face to gauge his reaction. “...and I also heard you loud and clear earlier. I’ll give you your space. We can just move forward as two people set up by a contract. I’ll stop trying.”  _ When you start to tell the truth. _

 

She just said she loved him, and all he could do was stay silent. Rao, he was an idiot. He should’ve just told her, come what may. Mon-El was about to turn to face her when Ewald walked in. 

 

They both stood up, Kara waved him over, the Tamarian looked nervous.

 

“Why is he here?” He was on edge and crude.

 

“Mon-El, is my husband, you can trust him because I do.” She looked Ewald dead in the eye, unwavering. 

 

Mon-El felt immediately worse, he didn’t deserve her trust he broke it and was continuing to break it.

 

“Very well. Let’s eat.” The old man sat down first, the other two followed.

 

They were halfway through dinner when the older man began to speak about the real reason he came.

“There’s an organization that’s been in place for decades. They have been successful in freeing slaves from planets all over the universe.” He cut his steak, as if what he was saying was totally natural.

 

“How come there’s no record of them, anywhere?” Kara leaned forward, ignoring whatever was the special in front of her. It was barely touched.

 

“The work they do has always been on a small scale. Daxam has always been a major goal for us. When I heard about you, I knew it was just the foothold we needed.” He spoke before sipping on some water.

 

“So, when can we get started?” Mon-El figured he had to contribute to the conversation, otherwise he’d seem out of place.

 

“You both have to meet the rest of the group but you’ll,” He looked at Kara, “have to be prepared to replace your parents on the throne.” Ewald watched Kara become unsettled.

 

“There’s no other way is there? My parents have to go?” She appeared distraught.

 

“No there is not, they’re incapable of change, but we’ll help transition Daxam to be a great kingdom, not one supported by the backs of the weak.” 

 

Kara was convinced it was what needed to be done. They exchanged information about their next meeting, which wouldn’t be for some time and left through separate exits.

 

-

Back on the ship the two prepared to go to bed after their long evening. The silence had returned that made Kara sick, but still she took a calm approach.

 

Facing back to back in bed she spoke into the dark room, “For whatever this is worth, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She turned towards him,  “I never thought I’d love someone. Hell, I wasn’t even looking for love when we met, I’d given up on it. I never even gave it a chance.”

 

Mon-El was tired, mentally, of withholding the secrets. He turned to face her as well. A small sliver of light shone through their window making it easier to find her eyes. He watched her continue to speak.

 

“I know you don’t want to be with me anymore but I couldn’t hold my feelings in anymore. Love isnt even something I understand. Yet, I can say with all certainty with everything that I have, I love you.”

 

Her breathing heavy, looking him straight in the eyes. Her eyes then fell to his lips. She hadn’t kissed him in a long time, almost forgetting the rush.

 

Her whisper was only loud enough for them to hear, “And I think deep down, you love me too.”

 

Her gaze picked back up, she closed her eyes and brought her head towards him and their lips met.

 

It was desperate. It felt like that fresh air she loved. The kiss was everything they both longed for. Slowly, they moved their bodies closer until there was no space in between. Mon-El couldn’t fight it.

 

They broke apart for air, foreheads resting upon each other and hands roaming the other’s body.

 

“I can’t.” He turned around.

 

Kara pulled him back, “Can’t?” Her breathing uneven. “What does that mean?”

 

“Forget it.” His voice was almost going to crack.

 

Kara let him go, reluctantly, “Mon-El...I’ll be here for you. Forever.” Her head wondering if she could even do ‘forever’.

 

\---

 

Back on Daxam, Mon-El avoids meeting with Alura for as long as he can, even knowing if anyone told the queen before he did, Krypton would suffer. 

 

Meanwhile, Kara reads the headline of a news story on her tablet. It had been almost a week since they got back from Havania.

In bold font:  **TAMARIAN DELEGATE SHOT**

She quickly read the excerpt, hoping it was some other delegate and not Ewald. But it was Ewald.

 

An assassination attempt. Condition critical.

 

Kara went to Mon-El to show him. He takes the tablet and reads it himself, going cold. It was his fault. 

 

He quickly left Kara and set up a meeting with Alura. That night, he met with the queen.

 

He left no time for pleasantries as soon as he saw her he blew up, “You tried to kill him!” 

 

She closed the stable door, annoyed, “I haven't the slightest clue as to what or who you're talking about.”

 

“Ewald, the delegate from Tamaran. You said no one would get hurt.”

 

“I never said anything of the sort, I do what needs to be done for the prosperity of Daxam, in whatever means possible.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “It is a shame it was unsuccessful.”

 

He looked at her like she was insane. 

 

Alura walked around the stables and Mon-El begrudgingly followed. “What’s new to report from the meeting.”

 

“I actually didn’t attend the meeting, I had a fight with Kara before hand. I returned to the ship after meeting the royal family.” He spoke calmly so she wouldn’t hear it was a lie.

 

Alura stopped walking and turned towards Mon-El with a smile on her face.

“Why do you insist on lying? I have other eyes, Kryptonian. You have  _ no  _ power here Mon-El. When is that going to click?”

 

He stayed silent, maintaining her gaze his eyes full of hatred.

 

She walked behind him, while he stayed in place, “It seems like you think my threats are empty. And well, that can be fixed.”

 

“What are you going to do?” He watched as she pulled out a communication device.

 

“This little device allows me to end the production of the core stabilizer we mine and while Krypton falls in a matter of days, Daxam will live on.”

 

The queen stopped walking until she was right behind him, she kicked his leg forward causing him to fall on his knees. Swiftly, she pulled out a small dagger and held it to his neck.  His breathing quickened as he was at the mercy of the queen.

 

Bending down to speak into his ear, “If you don’t tell me what I need to know in forty eight hours, well, you’ll know what’ll happen.”

 

She retracted the dagger and patted his shoulder. Mon-El heard Alura walk away. 

 

——-

 

Mon-El was a mess, he was stuck. He couldn’t tell anyone about what was happening to him. It had been a day since Alura held a knife to his throat.

 

Sitting on the sofa in their bedroom Mon-El thought of Winn and how helpful he’d be in this situation. He played with the walkie he got for Kara, and while changing channels listening to static, it clicked.

 

He scrambled off the couch and took the device with him to the study, needing to be sure no one was eavesdropping. 

 

Alura was scanning for high tech communication to Krypton, and monitoring all conversations. But this walkie couldn’t be intercepted, so he desperately hoped Winn still had his.

 

The Kryptonian shut the door of the study before scrambling to the desk chair and placing the walkie on top of the wide desk. He switched the channel to the one he used with Winn.

 

With a shaky hand and breath he spoke into the microphone, “Winn? Winn are you there?”

 

Silence. 

 

“Winn, please pick up.” Tapping his fingers on the desk.

 

Static came through the other end, “Mon-El? Is that really you?” Laughter filled the other end, “I was beginning to think you forgot about me.”

 

Relief filled his entire being, “It’s so good to hear your voice,” he bowed his head feeling a weight lift of his person, “I have to talk to you.”

 

“It’d be much easier over hologram-“

 

“No! Don’t. It’s not safe.” His head shot back up looking at the walkie.

 

“Safe? Mon-El, what’s going on.”

 

The Kryptonian sighed as began explaining everything. The more he got off his chest the better he felt. 

“...and now I don't know what to do.”

 

“You always think you’re protecting someone, but this is at the cost of hurting Kara. Shielding her from the truth isn’t heroic it’s dishonest.”

 

“But Krypton..” 

 

“Kara can handle more than you give her credit for, tell her and you can figure things out together. You’re not going to die, Kara won’t let that happen.”

 

“Don’t notify my parents just yet, but if I can't get things under control, or you don't hear from me soon, tell them. The queen has to pay.”

 

“I’ll give you two weeks. If I don't hear from you, Daxam will pay.”

 

Mon-El didn't want to wage war on the planet, it was just the queen that needed to be stopped. He was about to interrupt Winn, when he heard someone coming and cut the conversation short.

 

“Winn, I gotta go.”

 

Mon-El had two seconds to hide the walkie behind his back before a seemingly innocent maid walked in. No doubt one of Alura’s eyes. 

 

He gave her a curt smile before walking out and practically running down the hall. He needed to find Kara. 

—

 

He hid the walkie back in his room before frantically checking every room for his wife. He found her in the workout room, she had her back to him as she kicked a boxing bag.

 

She’d given him the space he so desired, and it made her tougher than she ever thought she could be. Sure, she’d avoided emotions before but this was different. This was letting things hurt, and for a while they did. Until, she looked over to the other side of the bed and the fact that he didn’t love her, didn’t hurt. But she was lying to herself. 

 

“Hey.” His voice, while gentle, was able to cut through Kara’s loud thoughts.

 

That didn’t mean, she was any less putty in his hands. Her love was still there, she wasn’t sure it would ever go away.

 

She wiped away some sweat on her forehead,hair up in a ponytail, as she turned around to see Mon-El across the room. 

 

“Hi.” replying just as soft. She could tell something was off with him. The way he looked on edge.

 

He furrowed his brow before looking up to her, “Can we talk? Somewhere private.”

 

She looked around the empty room, her arms out as if to further demonstrate its vacancy, “Private? Is this not private enough?” 

 

He peered right at her, “No. Not here. Please.” His eyes, pleading.

She tried to assess his sense of urgency but gave up and nodded, following him out. 

 

They walked in silence to the outskirts of the castle, just beyond the garden. Not a single person in sight. 

 

“Okay Mon, you dragged me here away from anyone else. What do you want?” Her patience had run out, she had had enough of his evasiveness. 

 

“I had to make sure no one could hear us.” He spoke looking out at the city. “I have to tell you something.”

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for loving this story as much as I do.


	16. The Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, welcome back! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> ;)

  
“I had to make sure no one could hear us.” He spoke looking out at the city. “I have to tell you something.”

——-

She didn’t know how to take the impending news. His facial expressions weren’t any help to decipher if this was bad news or good news. So, she started with something neutral.

“Why are you worried if someone hears us?” She says looking around at no one in sight and the castle at least half a mile away.

His voice became a whisper. “Because I’m not supposed to be telling you this.”

“What’s ‘this’ Mon-El? Spit it out.” She had bite to her words but she was trying, and drained from the past few months. “You don’t even want to be with-”

However, she wasn’t expecting what came out of his mouth when he cut her off. “I’ve been lying to you, Kara.”

Kara felt like she didn’t hear him right, “What? A-About what?” He said he’s been lying that means it wasn’t something small it has been a while so what could have been so drawn out? She placed all her money on the fact it was going to be bad.

“Everything.” She was going to punch him if he became anymore vague.

“Wh-“ forgetting how to form words, “What?” It came out as a whisper, helpless and empty.

He continued looking out “You’re mother approached me at the reception, our wedding reception. She basically had me be her closest eyes and ears to you.” His eyesight focused on the horizon.

No. This couldn’t be happening. She heard bits and pieces of what he said.

“I report...reported to her almost everyday...”

It’s a dream. This wasn’t real, what she was hearing.

Mon-El tried to speak with a firm voice, “...I figured staying away from you would be the only option, the less we talked the less I’d know to tell Alura.” But it just ended up coming out like a shaky mess.

Scratch that, this was a nightmare. Her complete attention came back after that initial shock.

“But I didn’t mean anything I said to you on Havania. Kara, I’ve missed you so much. I still do.”

He stopped talking and Kara guessed that was the end of it, she briefly looked at him, the sun setting behind him a beautiful mixture of reds and oranges filled the sky behind him. She saw the shiny flicker of a tear fall off his jaw. That’s when she looked away back to the city in front of them.

She didn’t say anything for a long time and Mon-El was just happy she didn’t throw him off the cliff right then and there.

She wasn't going to lie to herself. It hurt, that he lied to her for the entirety of their marriage, she questioned everything that’s happened to them. It didn’t take long for her to realize why he refrained from sex.

The aspect she kept coming back to was love. If her twenty year old self saw her now, she’d be embarrassed. But she was almost twenty six and she turned soft, because of the man in front of her. And if she was honest with herself, she loved being soft, with him especially.

So, all in all she wasn’t mad. But she did realize she’d been quiet for a while and Mon-El was probably running through all the horrible outcomes.

But this would make her twenty year old self smile. 

Kara punched Mon-El in the arm, hard. 

Sprock! That felt so good. She was so...so _not_ mad. Maybe mad at herself for not seeing it. For letting things between them get this bad. But not at him, at least not after that punch.

Mon-El wasn’t expecting that and just took it knowing what he did deserved far worse.

Softly she began, “I’ve...I’ve done some not so great things in my life. You’ve seen who I was as a person at the beginning.” She took a deep breath, “But through all that you were there for me. And hell, you didn’t even really know me.”

He didn’t know where she was going with this, he furrowed his brow, “That’s because I saw the good in you.” He turned to face her.

Facing him as well, “Exactly, and I didn’t have that much good in me to begin with. So right now I need you to understand this…” She took one of his hands and held it too her heart. “We are going to stop my mother together. Because you’re not alone, not anymore, you have me.” Her lower lip began to quiver.

She took a second to steady her voice.  
“We have our allies, alright? You don’t have to do what she asks anymore.”

His voice breaks, “I don’t?”

“No.” She gave his hand a long kiss, one filled with their promise to be stronger together. “Mon-El, I’ve known you for five years. You’re the most honest person I know. And you lying to me doesn’t make me hate you. Because I know you wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t for a good reason.”g

His shoulder slumped, he looked worn out. Kara closed the space between them, and hugged him tight her hands on his neck. And he held her just as close pulling tight at her waist.

And watching his shoulder relax, was heartbreaking to say the least. It meant he was in pain, maybe not physically but emotionally, mentally.

“Rao, I am not a crier.” Wiping a tear that fell.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I did this to you.” He caressed her tear stained cheek.

“No, no...Mon-El, I’m sorry you had to do this because of my mother.” She put her hand over the one he had on her face. A small smile grew on both their faces.

He decided to repeat her words mostly because he needed him to believe it, “Well it’s going to be different now, we’re together, and that’s how we’re stronger than her.”

“Exactly.”

“I have to report to her tomorrow, but I knew you were getting so close so I stalled.”

“Thank you for that… oh! We can feed her false information.”

“That could work if it sounds legitimate.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll get working on that.” She ran her hand along his arm as a sign of comfort.

—-

Walking back to the castle, they were comfortable again. Kara had more questions but for now it was enough. Having him back was enough.

Then, he had to open his mouth again with more bad news. “Alura, told me not to tell anyone, especially you.” He looked...worried?

She got what he was saying, “You need me to pretend like I don’t know.” She agreed, it wouldn’t be the first time she lied to her mother.

“Yes, and we can’t be overly affectionate. If any of her spies see us, she’ll want more information.” They we’re getting closer to the castle, he let go of her hand.

“You know, I knew my mother was capable of some horrible things but to use my husband. To use him like a puppet.” She laughed, it wasn’t necessarily out of humor but at how unbelievable the situation was.

She turned to Mon-El, stopping their walk back to the castle covering her mouth to try and suppress her smile.

He looked at her, the laughing caught him off guard he never expected that reaction. He prepared for the hurt, pain, and anger, not laughter.

“Rao, I’m sorry,” the laughter died down. A frown started to form, then came the tears.  
She tried to retain her composure, “I just need you Mon-El, however little, I want you to talk to me, trust me.”

“I will Kara, and I do, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” She nodded knowing he meant it, and made a mental note to ask him about that later.

They continued to walk back to the castle, he explained how stuck he’d been feeling, “I couldn’t get to anyone. Until I got through to Winn.”   
Mon-El later explained how it was his words that made him tell her.

“Winn helped convince you? Remind me to give him the biggest kiss when we see him next time.” She shoved his arm with a joking smile.

“I’m not doing that.” He joked right back, Winn helped him get Kara back, he might even kiss him.

But the way she said that like they’d both be visiting Krypton together, it warmed his heart.

It felt like old times, and Kara couldn’t be happier. They were clearing the air and it felt so good. Except that all too familiar voice interrupted them.

“Kara.” It made both of them stop but it made Mon-El’s neck hair stand on edge.

Turning around he just hoped Kara could pull off the facade.

“Will you join me for dinner?” She spoke to Kara as if Mon-El was invisible. Only when Kara hesitated to answer did she clear things up, “Just us two, mother and daughter time.” Zor-El was dealing with matters off world and couldn’t join them.

Kara looked down at her clothes, “You don’t mind I’m still in my workout clothes?”

The queen looked like she struggled to answer, so firm in her old ways, “N-No. No, come along.”

Kara didn’t give Mon-El a glance back and quickly followed her mother. Alura looked at Mon-El her gaze cold when Kara passed her. The difference was he didn't react.

Kara would be fine he kept repeating to himself, she was so convincing when she wanted to be. That mask she put on when dealing with difficult people, she had it on in that hallway with her mother.

He felt his hand warm up, and he quickly reciprocated the movement. It felt so good to do that again. He walked back to their residence and waited for her to get back.

—

“Kara, what’s the matter?” Alura asked as she sat across from Kara at a large table.

“Just a lot of lost time.” It was true her mother robbed her from Mon-El and his unconditional kindness.

The queen looked like she needed more information.

She remembered she had to fake it still. “Uhm...spent on that Kryptonian.”

Kara watched her mother nod her head as if she had a clue what she was going through, besides being the creator of her pain.

“I wish I told you not to bother with him...more convincingly.”

“I wish you did as well.” Kara lifted her drink and smelled the alcohol proceeding to pretend to take a sip. She wanted to roll her eyes. Had her mother not noticed she’d been sober for over three years? Typical.

“Who knew Kryptonians were the best liars out there? I thought he wanted to have a relationship. I thought we could be the exception to the typical political marriage. I tried to make it work but he flat out told me he didn’t want to be with me anymore.” She started to tear up, those tears were real, that’s how she was feeling until an hour ago.

“That Kryptonian boy has poisoned you.”

She sniffled and patted her eyes dry, “How do you mean?” What she wanted to scream across the table went a little more like this ‘No mother, that man is the best thing, the best thing I know.’

“You let him get close and change you. Who you were at the core was the definition of a Daxamite. But now…”

“I suppose you're right. I’m sorry mother.” Kara bit her cheek.

“No, need for apologies. Eat.”

They ate mostly in silence. Occasionally, her mother tried to proposition some eligible men in her direction. She didn’t outright deny the idea, keeping up with the act.

“I think I just need to focus on me right now.”

“If you think that’s best.”

“I do.” She stood up her meal barely picked at and wine glass still full. “Dinner was lovely mother but I’m going to call it a night.”

The queen merely nodded. Glancing at Kara’s side of the table, with disapproval. She was wary, not knowing if she completely believed her daughter’s change of heart.

She knew Kara loved that wretched Kryptonian. It was written all over her face, with or without that mask.

Sighing loudly, Alura sat alone at the dining table a wine glass in hand. She swirled the dark red liquid, a frown on her face.

The servants were clearing the table when she stopped one of them. She didn’t think they’d know the answer to it yet she still asked.  
“You there, why didn’t Kara drink the wine?”

Val-ah held the plate and glass in their hands not expecting the queen to speak to them. “Uh-um, Princess Kara doesn’t drink. She hasn’t for quite some time.”

“Why didn’t you serve her the appropriate drink?”

“With all due respect your majesty, you insisted on the wine.”

Mumbling to herself, “Of course I did.” Her attention returned to the squirming help, “That’ll be all.”

She kicked herself for forgetting to serve a non- alcoholic drink to Kara. The queen had never been able to kick her addiction and learning her daughter was able to made her so proud.

She thought about her relationship with her only child. Where did she go wrong?

How did they separate to the point of no return? Alura regretted paying more attention to the monarchy than her children but what Kara never understood, was that the crown came first, always.

And now Kara positioned herself against the crown. It was her duty to...to preserve Daxam, keep it as it was, as it always has been.

She wished she could take it all back, making that deal with those Kryptonians. Surely the destruction of both their planets was better than living with the fact she failed as a mother as a queen.

The Daxamites needed the same system as they’ve always had. And she’ll do anything to maintain it.

—-

The Princess walked back to her quarters and looked around, Mon-El was nowhere to be found. Standing out by the oval balcony Kara admired the stars in the sky and loved the warm breeze flowing through her loose hair. She went to take a shower.

Turning on the stream of hot water Kara let her muscles relax. With all this information to process she relished in this time alone. Time to think. She had her husband back, that she didn’t even know, she didn’t have.

Kara felt numb when she thought about the disturbing lengths her mother went to just to stop her. The Daxamite quickly finished her shower but before stepping out she turned the dial. Freezing water poured on her, she stayed under for five seconds before jumping out. Then, did she begin to feel again.

Teeth chattering she wrapped herself in a towel and got changed. Her hair in a towel, Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Rao, she felt like she looked so much older. But in a way she was glad.

Dressed in a pair of comfortable shorts and small shirt she returned to the balcony. Listening to the sound of their bedroom door closing Kara took a deep breath in.

A voice came from behind at the balcony doors, “Was the dinner that bad? You rarely come out here.”

She let out a faint laugh, “I just needed some time,” she turned around, “to process. The dinner… the dinner was spent talking about you actually.”

“Good things?”

“You know it’s never good things.”

“I guess you’re right,” Mon-El stood next to her leaning against the ledge, looking out, “I’m so sorry, Kara.”

“Stop apologizing.” She placed her hand over his bringing back that buzzing sensation that came from their rings being so close. “We’re going to make Daxam a better place. No matter what my mother says or does.”

His smile waivers from uncertainty to content “Okay, Kara.” He begins to move his hand away.

Kara grips his hand a little tighter, “Don’t go. Please.”

“Sorry, force of habit.” He had become used to avoiding her touch. He intertwined their fingers running his thumb softly over hers.

“Mon-El?” She said his name, like he was going to disappear soon if she didn’t constantly check.

He turned to her, “Yeah?”

Delicate, was the word she’d use to describe herself right now. After thinking Mon-El was out of her reach, and they were destined for a life...a life filled with tragedy, Kara could breathe again. Fragile, was a more appropriate word now that she thought about it.

“How about when we’re not in the open?” The question left her mouth and stayed between them. It was heavy, what she asked but Kara saw it as making up for lost time.

The tense air continued, “You mean when we’re alone?” He began to get where she was going.

“Y-yeah, do we still have to act estranged?” She just wanted him, badly.

Mon-El looked at Kara, “I never want to be separated from you again. And if you don’t mind me saying, I don’t think I’ll ever want to let you go.”

Her wandering gaze connected to his. “Kiss me.” She needed this as much as he did.

He looked between her comet like eyes and grabbed her face and kissed her, not waiting another second. It was type of kiss you gave someone you thought you lost but didn’t, desperately happy. She kissed him just the same way.

Kara ached for his lips, she stood on her tippy toes as she brought him closer. The kiss wasn’t fast or rough it was soft enough to communicate that they both missed one another.

It almost felt brand new.   
Mon-El stared at her. He hated to think he almost forgot the feeling of her lips on his, rightfully on his. Because he was completely hers, and she was his

He was nervous, it was embarrassingly long ago the last time he had sex. He was twenty six years old and spent the better part of his twenties with one girl falling deeply and irreversibly in love with her.

Kara was nervous for other reasons, she knew about sex, but with a Kryptonian like Mon-El, it’ll be different.

Kryptonians always saw sex as mechanical, as a chore almost. So why he abstained and she didn’t question it made sense. Except she wasn’t a Kryptonian, and sex was for pleasure for deepening their bond, their relationship. So with him lying to her, it was lucky enough he went down on her. But she’d never be able to enjoy that connection with him if he was hurting.

Breaking the kiss, Kara held on to his shirt, “Let’s go to bed.” A small smirk evident on her face.

Mon-El nodded and before kissing her again he whispered, “I love you...I should’ve said it before.”

The smirk faded, a genuine smile replaced it, “I love you.”

Mon-El picked up Kara who hooked her legs around his torso, she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him tenderly. He tried to close the balcony doors but failed having to drop her. Kara tossed her head back laughing and pulled him back to her after the doors were secure.

He laid Kara on the middle of the bed, hovering over her as he lowers his head down to give her a slow kiss. Mon-El was taking his time to savor every moment, but Kara felt she’d waited long enough.

Their hearts were beating so fast, Kara pulled off his pants and watched him take off her shorts tossing them somewhere into the back of their room. Kara sat up to take off her shirt but Mon-El stopped her.

“Can I?” With a quick nod from Kara he held the shirt and took it off slowly, feeling her curves underneath. It felt so safe. He removed his own shirt shortly after.

They were both in their undergarments, admiring the body of their spouse. Kara moved to bring Mon-El down on the mattress, she sat on top of him, legs on either side of his hips.   
“You’re so beautiful.” She said moving her blonde hair back letting the waves cascade down her shoulder blades.  
“That was my line.” He joked.

Kara, now on top runs her hand over his left arm and intertwines their ring hands. It gives the most intense feeling of belonging and warmth and love.  
She plants a slow kiss on his lips.

He smiles into the kiss, her lips leave his to graze his chest. While Mon-El was feeling the sensation of Kara making her way around his torso in little kisses, he moved to unclasp her bra. He felt her skin react to him as he ran his fingers along her figure.

Later on he flipped them over, with her back parallel to the mattress, she shivered again as he ran his long fingers over the outside and inside of her thighs before moving up to remove the one barrier between her and Mon-El. He backs up from Kara’s body teasing her by running his fingers over where she’s most sensitive. He stands up and drops his boxers before returning to lay with her.

He knows the meaning of sex for some Kryptonians is something that is done infrequently and with purpose. But right here and right now with his wife all he cared about was passion and giving her pleasure.

“I’m gonna kiss every inch of your body.” He spoke into her neck. “Would you like that?”

Kara tried to talk, all that came out was a raspy and breathless, “Yes.” She thought to herself how much of his Kryptonian-ness shined through. He was hesitant, and that was fair for their first time. But she was glad he wasn’t like anyone before him, they all pursued their own pleasure, as did she but all he did was give. That was her turn on.

They were both naked now and Mon-El kissed his way down to her sex. She was becoming incredible impatient. He lowered his head down and kissed her hip bone then began running his hand down her thigh.   
Monel used his tongue on her until she was buckling her hips and moaning his name. Her moans reverberating off the walls sounded like music to his ears.

He entered her slowly, very much to the frustration of Kara. But after crossing that line she let her jaw hang open, and eyes close as every thrust sent pleasure through her to ignite that flame that had sat dormant for too long. Mon-El leaned down on top of her his hips still moving back and forth. The whole experience was sensual and had her wanting more.  
They kissed as she came down from her high and he came down from his.

  
They were opposites. The push and pull of their entire relationship was evident that night. But overall they evened each other out. She didn’t feel that incessant need to be selfish with her pleasure, some of what made her feel good was Mon-El feeling good.

  
Kara and Mon-El became one that night, endlessly giving each other everything they had bottled up for over five years.   
Every stolen glance.  
Every lingering touch.  
Every caring word.   
They said every loving thought that they left unspoken, but not through word of mouth.

The sensations fill their brains with only the thought of one another. Nothing else mattered.

Later that night, Kara moved off of Mon-El both of them glistening with a layer of sweat. Their grey sheets lay crumpled on the floor. They lay next to each other, looking at the ceiling, their panting slowing down.

Kara flipped herself back on her belly and moved to kiss Mon-El’s jaw. He laughed.   
“Insatiable, woman.”

She smiled, giggling twirling a finger in his short hair. “Especially with you...but no... I’m actually exhausted.”

He pulled a fleece blanket off the floor and brought Kara closer to cover them both.

Propped up on a couple of pillows Mon-El leaned against the headboard with Kara leaning on his chest.

“Remember when we first met and you couldn’t remember my name?” He spoke to the air, not necessarily speaking towards her, but to her.

“I-I remembered your name.” He made a disbelieving noise, “Okay fine, yes, I remember...not remembering.”

He smiled, “You had just come to my room to talk to me... comfort me about learning I’d never return to Krypton.”

“Yeah, I remember doing that. It was so out of character for me.”

“I saw your hand... when I gave you my copy of Romeo and Juliet.” He chuckled, “It had my name scribbled on it.” He ran his thumb across her palm right between her thumb and index finger. “Right here.”

Kara smiled remembering she did that.

“And it was that small act of kindness, your self determination to learn my name, when you could have easily called me ‘Kryptonian’ for the rest of our lives, that...that changed me forever.”

“How?” She was intrigued to learn these inner thoughts he never shared until now.

“I didn’t know it at the time, but I can see now, it was when I had first started to develop feelings for you...this beautiful Daxamite Princess, all because I saw a beautiful heart. Granted, those feelings didn’t become anything until much later.”

“Five years later.” She grumbled, playing with his hand.

“Actually four.” He kissed her head, “I knew I liked you a lot, practically loved you the night of your twenty-fourth birthday.”

Kara kissed his chest and turned again to face him, “Well, for me, it had to be... that night in the club and you told me my eyes were like comets. That had to be the first time I even considered liking another person beyond their body.” She said biting her lip.

“You flatter me.”

She grazed a hand over his midsection, loving the warmth underneath her cool fingertips and the way his muscles tensed.  
“I think...I think I knew I loved you when you took me to your favorite library. And we sat across from each other, talking about nothing and everything.”

“I liked that day.”

Mon-El moved his pillows to give one to Kara, where they fell asleep in each others arms.

“I love you, my Kryptonian”

“I love you too, my Daxamite.”

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to roll along much faster after this chapter so fasten your seatbelts.
> 
> Much Love  
> -Klark


	17. The Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for being so patient when I take weeks to update. But a little bit about me is that I’m a university student so I’m juggling end of the year stress. Which is lucky for you guys because I’m going to procrastinate by working on my stories. 
> 
> Alright enjoy the chapter!

****

He wished it wasn’t as much as a surprise as it was to still feel Kara right next to him. Her bare skin was warm under his hand that grazed her midsection. He’d remembered how she told him she’d never be there in the morning when her partner or partners woke up. 

 

With the night they had he didn’t want to leave the bed. He liked seeing her so peaceful so void of stress. Kara stirred awake from Mon-El’s movements and turned towards him, her smile was so light and free of the pressures she felt everyday. 

 

Rao, she felt...good. Better? Different? Didn’t matter, she didn’t have time to decipher how she felt. Though it was leaning towards extremely happy. Kara thought about getting up but being there with Mon-El made her want to stay in bed forever. 

 

“Morning, wife.” He gave her a small kiss that ended up being longer than he anticipated but he just loved kissing her, he missed it so much. 

 

She broke it off with a light giggle, “Good morning to you, husband.” And ran her free hand over his neck as she brought him back to another kiss. Her eyes were still closed partly because she was still tired, so the kiss itself was slow.

 

Kara deepened it and began move her hand that was around his neck down his body until a knock at the door interrupted her. They both groaned and without hesitation Kara shouted, “Come in!” 

 

“Kar-“, Mon-El reacted like she expected he would, moving frantically to cover himself, it was surprising she was covered as well but it didn’t matter. She had a pretty good idea of who it could be. 

Her assumption was correct when a less than thrilled Alex stood at the doorway, she so was not a morning person.

 

Alex began by waving a small box in her hand “Kara, I have a package for you. Says it’s urgent so I decided to deliver it, personally.”

 

Kara sat up her blanket still wrapped around her, “All before eleven,” she joked ,”thank you for going through the trouble.” She took the package and began to examine it.

 

“Mon-El.” Alex said as she walked out with a smirk on her face, thinking about how no matter how long he’s been here his Kryptonian-ness never dims.

 

“Alex.” Mon-El gave a half hearted wave as he could feel his cheeks burn. 

 

Kara moved the box side to side to see what was in it. Sounded like metal but in a metal box she wasn’t sure. Mon-El sat up as well curious as to what could have been so urgent Alex hand delivered it. 

 

Kara popped off the sides of the gray box and took out a beacon of some sort. She laid it flat on her palm as it came to life, it lit up and projected a small blue hologram. 

 

The prerecorded message began. It was a bird like woman who identified herself as Tesa from Xudar, one of the most peaceful planets in the universe. She expressed her joy to have the Princess and Prince of Daxam on their side. She explains how Ewald is recovering so they will work with her directly from now on. The message then leaves details as to when and where they should meet.

 

The blue glow of the message disappeared and Kara put the device on her night stand. They both sit quiet for what feels like hours. It was as if everything became more real, it was no longer an idea or a hope. Then Kara wraps her arms around Mon-El’s neck and quietly squeals in his neck, this is what she had worked years for. A lot of time and patience went into saving Daxam, long before she even met Mon-El. 

 

Mon-El placed a hand on her back smiling. “Hey, let’s celebrate. I’ll make pancakes.” He offered kissing the top of her head.

 

“You have gotten good at them.” She got out of bed and began to dress herself. 

 

———-

 

Stuffing the last piece of the sweet dough into her mouth Kara started, “I think I should go alone. To the meeting I mean.” She looked up at Mon-El’s back unable to interpret how he felt.

 

Mon-El stood by the stove watching the food with an apron wrapped around him. His back was to her but his focus was on flipping pancakes. 

He took the pancake off the pan, “I was thinking about that too.” He turned around , “The less Alura knows the better. I’ll say I came down with a cold or something.” He took her plate and placed it in the sink,

 

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, “Perfect, the meeting is at the end of the week and maybe by the end of the year…” It was about four month, she could be ready by then.

 

Mon-El smiled finishing her sentence, “Slavery with be abolished on Daxam.”

 

She smiled in response and walked around the counter to stand next to him.

 

Kara noticed his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

Scratching his jaw where a beard was beginning to grow was Mon-El hung his head, “I don’t know...all the talk about Krypton yesterday made me a little homesick. Talking to Winn...even if it was just for a little while. I missed that.” 

 

“Hey,” she placed a hand over his, “ I miss it too.” Her eyes looked off to nowhere in particular before returning her focus to Mon-El. “When all of this is over, we’ll go, okay? I promise.”

 

Mon-El leaned his forehead against hers, “I love you.” He whispered then smiled, “We’ll get pizza and potstickers.”

 

Kara smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck her back to the counter, “And you say I’m the only one who’s obsessed with food.” She sighed and became more serious, “Things are going to change for the better around here.”

 

“I know,” He slid his arms around her waist, “because you’re going to make an amazing queen.”

 

Kara loved hearing his compliments but she was self conscious about that topic, she’d never say it aloud but she was scared. It scared her that she was scared. It rattled her how confident Mon-El was in her abilities as a ruler after never seeing her rule over anything.

 

Kara smiled up at him, the sparkle in her eye dull. “Thank you,” She quickly moved out of his grasp and changed the subject, “We have to work on what you’re going to tell my mother.” 

 

Mon-El let her evade whatever was going on in her head, he’d talk to her about it later. “Yeah,  I have to go see her tonight,” He looked to the clock, “we have time.”

 

“Still, we’d better get started.” She grabbed a pen and paper before sitting in the living room waiting for Mon-El to follow.

 

He sat across from her on their couch, “Okay, so I confronted her the other day when you told me Ewald had been shot.”

 

Kara was going to write that down but let it sink in, “Ewald...you told her about him!” She couldn’t believe him, the trust between them was running thin. She didn’t want to admit that either. 

 

“Kara, I had too!” He looked her dead in the eye, hoping she could see the desperation.

 

“Fine...fine, we won’t dwell on what you’ve said. But what else did you say to her?” Her brow was furrowed staring at the paper ready to write down his words.

 

“I-I was upset about her almost killing Ewald and then she asked about what happened at the meeting.” He looked up from the floor where his vision concentrated, “I refused...to tell her anything.” Then she placed a dagger to his throat.

 

“Okay, so we just need to come up with a cover story. I...can...do that.” Kara began writing as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

 

Mon-El leaned his head back on the cushion of the sofa, he may have made up with Kara but there was still a lot of ground to make up. He didn’t want to make it seem like he’d think Kara would be completely over the betrayal and everything would go back to normal. Whatever their normal even was. He’d have to fill everyday of her life with joy, it’s the least he could do. 

 

Kara worked on fabricating a believable lie her mother wouldn’t question too much and buy them some time. Mumbling ever so quietly,“Um okay, Ewald told Kara they’d have dinner to discuss the topic of Daxam’s slavery.”

 

“And turns out... the old man said he wanted to support... slavery.” Kara crumpled up that piece of paper and tossed it behind her. No one would believe that.

 

“Okay, how about…” the pen made a loud noise against the paper pad from Kara’s chicken scratch. “Ewald said there was a series of political channels he was going to pursue and he needed our help.” She paused.

 

“Alright this is believable...Ewald is a delegate for Tamaran...I’m the Princess of Daxam,” she shrugged, “Makes sense. Vague but answers her questions.”

 

She wrote some more, “Then Mon-El says that I, Kara have been acting like she’s given up.” She scoffed to herself, “As if.”

Mumbling again, “And give me, Mon-El, til the end of the...month to take Kara off this idea of saving Daxam.”

 

She put the pen down and reread it, focusing on the details making sure they made sense. That’s when she decided to take Mon-El out of his stupor.

 

Pulling him out of his thoughts was Kara’s hand on his arm, shaking him lightly. 

 

He took the piece of paper from her outstretched hand and read it over, “ This sounds pretty good. Believable.”

 

“I know right. Now memorize it and go!” She pushed him off the couch, “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Bye babe.” He pecked her cheek before getting off the couch and leaving for the day.

——-

 

Kara spent the day with  Alex. They went into town. Kara decided to wear her glasses and her hair in a ponytail, it apparently made her less recognizable.

 

Walking down a busy street the princess began, “I’m sorry about this morning.”

 

Alex merely shrugged, “What for? What happened this morning?”

 

“No, I guess... nothing happened… it’s-it’s just that Mon-El and I were indecent and I just let you in.” Kara fumbled over her words.

 

She looked around not seeing the big deal, “You’ve done it before in the past but wearing less than a blanket I might add. Speaking of, I honestly can’t remember the last time you actually got-”

 

What was different was how Kara’s cheeks flared up she felt, a smidge self-conscious, “Right. It’s just that last night was our first time and I don’t think the best way to wake up was just letting you in because he’s a Kryptonian and won’t admit it he still isn’t exactly comfortable letting just anybody see his body and I don’t think I’m exactly comfortable with anybody seeing his body if I’m perfectly honest-“

 

“Woah. Woah. Okay slow down.” Alex looked around to find a place to sit. She knew they’d need it after all that word vomit that came out of Kara. “Come on.”

 

They sat on a bench and Kara had a second to breathe, “I’m sorry,” She gave a weak smile, “It's been a tough couple of days.”

 

Alex nodded understandably, then a smirk grew on her face, “Okay, so I’m going to start with the fact that last night was your first time together.”

 

The Princess rolled her eyes, “I knew you’d start with that. Rao, but it feels so good to finally say that and it be true.”

 

“What else would I have started with? Seriously, I mean you guys are married. Wasn’t it supposed to happen on your wedding night? I remember you said you were so excited to kiss him but...still.” Alex put an arm up against the bench.

 

“We wanted to take things slow. And then turns out Alura had him spying on me for her.” Kara hated hearing it out loud it made it all so real.

 

“Not the queen!” Alex feigned shock. “Alura would never.”

 

Kara waved her hand at Alex, “Oh, stop it. You can drop the act I don’t care.”

 

The fake look of shock left as quickly as it came, “I’d actually expected something worse, like she’d have him stolen in the middle of the night or something.”

 

“Don’t say that.”She didn’t know what her mother was capable of now. 

 

“Well congrats on finally bedding a Kryptonian. That’s more than I can say. So?” She leaned in.

 

“So what?” Kara adjusted her glasses and leaned away from her guard.

 

“How was it?”

 

“I-“She stopped herself before continuing, unsure.

 

The older one gasped and whispered, “Kara Zor-El, unwilling to talk about personal matters in the bedroom? He has changed you.”

 

“I have not changed.” She scowled at Alex who gave her a knowing look. “That much. Okay, fine. Um, last night,” a smile automatically grew on her face, “ it was really nice. Being with someone intimately and loving them is so much better than a meaningless one night stand.”

 

Alex simply nodded with a sweet smile seeing how drastically Kara had changed and for the better it seems.

 

“And okay, it wasn’t mind blowing or anything, I mean, much doesn’t surprise me in that area. I just think we need more time to explore that part of our relationship more, y’know?”

 

“No, I have no idea what you’re talking about, I don’t do relationships or love. What I do know, is that seeing you so happy makes me happy. And it’s not because I’m your amazing guard but because you’re like my little sister and you’ve become this wonderful person.” Alex put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

But the princess shook her head, “All I had to do was get an arranged marriage with Mon-El.”

 

“I think Mon-El didn’t even have anything to do with it.”

 

“But-“

 

Conceding, “Okay maybe a little bit but all that change was you. You didn’t have to listen to a word he said. You could’ve ignored everything he ever said and just live your life like you always have.”

 

Kara smiled genuinely, “I have no idea where this is coming from Alex. I’m kinda loving it.”

 

Tucking a short strand behind her ear, “Well, I’ve grown up with you in a way. I’ve seen you at your lowest and your best. You’ve always looked at yourself a certain way. You knew there was a way out of the horrible cycle that was Daxam’s way of life but you figured it was easier to go with the crowd.”

 

“I did actually,” She turned to look out at the people walking by, “look at myself a certain way. I don’t think I’ve ever told you this but I stop for a second and look at myself, really look, in the mirror and ask myself if I’m truly happy with how I am, how my life is.” She turned her head to Alex, “Right now, I think my life is alright, I still have so much to do but I’m happy.”

 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. Come here.” She stretched out her arms for an embrace.

 

Kara moved to hug her, tight. She loved Alex so much, she’s been there for it all. More than her own mother. 

 

Alex moved back, “You wanna get some food?” 

 

“Always.” Kara got up immediately. 

 

They resumed their walk paying attention to the restaurants now, “So did you mean it when you said you didn’t want anyone to see Mon-El ‘indecent’?” Alex dramatically made air quotes in front of her.

 

“I’ve just been thinking a lot lately about how much Mon-El has given up to be here. He’s bound by contract to never return to Krypton or see his family and friends. I just thought that respecting his need for more exclusivity could be the least I can do.” She had Krypton on her brain ever since Mon-El mentioned it that morning.

 

“That’s very considerate of you.” Alex nudged Kara smiling at how passionately she speaks when it’s about Mon-El.

 

“As for the second part, I’ve made up my mind. I do care if anyone, including you, sees him ‘indecent’.” She mimicked the exaggerated air quotes. “He’s my husband.” 

 

“Alright, tiger calm down,” They walk into a restaurant and sit down at a booth, “He’s your husband, got it. Now you gotta tell me what,” she looked around and whispered, “Alura did to Mon-El.”

 

“I’m gonna need a drink for that.” She politely got the attention of the waiter and asked for a club soda.

 

——

 

Mon-El met with the queen that evening, he had the words memorized. He made it sound convincing. 

 

Walking into the stable he lit a torch by Rand-On and lovingly petted the dragon until Alura arrived.

 

The squeak of the door alerted him to the queen’s presence. 

 

“I’ve gotta go buddy, the bad lady is here.” He gave one final pat on his scales before walking out into the middle area.

 

“Alura.”

 

“Mon-El. Have you made the right decision?”She stood before him with her ever so permanent grim expression.

 

“I have. But just so you know, I didn’t want to tell you two days ago because the information wasn’t very useful.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

“So we, Kara and I, thought Ewald was going to have connections to revolutionaries, that sort of thing. Except when we got down to talking he used that as a way to get to the princess and ask for political favors.”

 

“I see.” She ducked her head and began to pace.

 

“And he said he was tired of just being a delegate, he wanted to move up.”

 

“Wow, you weren’t lying. That was complete garbage.” Alura looked around the stable. “Well, keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

“I think that might be harder now. Actually.” He watched as she stopped her exit and turned towards him again. “Our relationship isn’t what it used to be, so I think if I can convince Kara to let this whole thing go and we can stop this back and forth.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Alura already heard Kara was done with the Kryptonian she didn’t care. If her own daughter was going to continue to be against her but there was hope. 

 

“I-I just thought…” He needed to play the fool for this scenario to work.

 

“You thought that I’d actually care about my daughter’s happiness but tell me this Mon-El. Would you care for your child’s happiness even if it was their sole goal to ruin everything you built for them?”

 

“Yes. I would still care because their happiness would always be more important than my own.” He didn't have to think twice about it; it was just the kind of person he was.

 

Alura looked between his eyes with anger and maybe a hint of shame he wasn’t sure and watched her storm out but at the door she didn’t turn back and said, “Get it done.”

————————

Kara stood out by the balcony waiting for Mon-El to return. She ran her hand through her loose curls and played with the string of her silk robe. Being nervous was not something she enjoyed, she needed to know he was okay.

 

Just before she was about to turn around and go find him, the door opened and in came Mon-El. 

 

He took off his light jacket and walked over to Kara hugging her from behind. 

 

She placed her hands over his, “How’d it go?”

 

Mon-El leaned his head against hers, “It went well. I would say great but nothing about this is great. Rand-On says hi.”

 

She turned around slowly and brought him close, “Good, I’m glad. To be honest, I was getting nervous.”

 

“Hey there’s no need. I’m not going anywhere.” He looked out into the area in the distance, his mind drifting, “Let’s go to bed, it’s late.”

 

Kara slightly nodded, distracted as well. She had so much she wanted to get off her chest as well as confront him with and she wasn’t sure which to do first. Or rather when to do it.

 

She stopped him before he went to his closet, “Don’t…” she held his hand a little tighter bringing him back to her, “go just yet.” Kara brought his lips to hers, the kiss full of need. 

 

Last night may have been all about their feelings and being together for the first time but right now she just wanted him, to feel him.

 

Mon-El followed Kara’s lead and deepened the kiss before landing on the bed with him on top. What surprised him though was how fast she was going. He knew her head was somewhere else. 

 

Kara lifted the hem of his shirt up and ran her hands up his back. Then, she pulled the whole thing off. She just wanted sex, she knew it sounded bad but she hadn’t had it in a long time. It was addictive. 

 

“Kara.” Mon-El called her through the kiss. She ignored him and pulled off her robe and moved to lift off her own shirt. The tone in his voice was what caused her to stop the kiss. She looked straight into his eyes, they softened. 

 

She sat up and watched as Mon-El sat besides her, with a non-judgemental face, just one that wanted to hear what was wrong.

 

So Kara decided to confront him first, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? This whole stressful situation could have been avoided.” Looking at his face turn away she knew she didn’t get the whole story... again, “You told me Krypton was in danger if you tried to contact it. Yet, you did. So why not me, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Do you trust me so little-” 

 

Mon-El shook his head, “I contacted Krypton when I knew the line was safe. I trust you with my life Kara, I just didn’t realize until recently that I didn’t have to be in it.”

 

Her eyes widened, “Wha-What are you talking about?”

 

He stood up and walked to the other side of their room, “Alura, promised, to...basically kill me if I told you.” He said facing away from her not wanting to see her initial reaction.

 

Kara got off the bed, “What?! Why did you tell me?” With this new information her feelings about this whole ordeal turned on its head.

 

“Because.” He held Kara’s face in his hands, “My life didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. You don’t need my help. I weigh you down.”

 

What hurt her the most was that he actually looked like he believed what he was saying. She took his hands off her face but remained in her place, “Cut the crap Mon-El you don’t get to just say all that stuff about yourself. Your life does matter, to your parents, to Winn, and especially to me.” Kara gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, “I need you more than you will ever know.”

 

Mon-El hugged her back, “Well it’s too late now, if Alura finds out…”

 

“She won’t. I promise. I don’t want to lose you.” Her head tucked into his neck.

  
  


“I don’t want to lose you either.” Mon-El hugged her just a bit tighter, reminding himself she was there.

 

They began to break out of the hug and held each other instead, “Take Alex with you. I know you’ll be gone less than a day but you can never be too careful.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take Alex. Anything else?” She stroked her thumb on his ring finger.

 

Feeling the warm that radiates from her touch he said sincerely, “I’m sorry.”

 

——

 

They might have been trying to give off this estranged notion to convince Alura and she seemed to believe it but barely anyone else seemed to buy the act. 

They were completely in love and that was just from a long glance that was full of meaning.

 

But when they returned to their room the tension dissipated. They wasted no time before all their clothes were off. Kara was on top of Mon-El her hands roaming her own body, “I hate ignoring you in public. It’s so hard.”

 

He replied holding her body closer, “If I had it my way I’d take you everywhere in this castle.” He could feel the shivers that ran through her as she connected their lips. 

 

They were still exploring the physical part of their relationship. Kara had more experience but with Mon-El everything felt brand new again. He was nervous at first, but with Kara he became more confident. It helped also all the extra practice. 

 

Kara returned to the present and continued to grind her hips until they both reached their climax. Mon-El leaned back on the head board an exasperated smile on his lips and Kara got off him and laid down the opposite way. Though it was dark Kara could still see his face and his eyes closed. 

 

“Now I see why you’d prefer sex to running,” He said between breaths, “much better exercise.” His fingers grazed along the outside of one of her thighs.

 

“And more fun, I’m gonna take a shower...you want to join me?” She got up and walked to the bathroom.

 

He followed her there, “Of course.”

 

They acted like brand new newlyweds, it made Kara a little sad because they couldn’t have that in the beginning. It was taken from them, by her mother. But they had all the time in the world to make up for it.

 

As they stepped into the shower and turned on water that was too cold it caused them to back away. She laughed as she quickly turned the knob to a better temperature where they let the inviting temperature cover them.

They’d be just fine. 

 

As Kara leaned her head against his back her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. The water poured down from above and soaked them both. They weren’t saying much but that didn’t bother them, each in their heads about what’s to come. Kara ran her hands down the sides of Mon-El’s torso, feeling him there with her was such a comfort.

 

Time was approaching for her to leave for Xudar. She’d only be gone half a day at most but leaving him after she almost lost him was scary. She didn’t like being scared. 

 

She didn’t have much more time to think about it before he turned around and pushed her against the glass wall. Kissing her neck and mumbling something about it being too slippery in here, earning a laugh from her. 

 

——

 

Tonight was the night she’d leave. She was reading the news on her tablet in the garden and saw that Ewald was recovering nicely. The sun was setting over the horizon prompting her to begin prepping the transport pod.

 

Back in her room the light in the sky was almost gone. She packed a small bag, knowing she’d try to make the meeting brief but to prepare for anything. Zipping up the bag hastily she turned around to find Mon-El leaning against the door watching her.

 

“I have to go.” She managed to get out.

 

“I wish I could go with you.” He uncrossed his arms and tuncked his hands into his pant’s pockets.

 

“You know I think it’d be best if you stayed here. Less for you to know, less for you to lie about. Plus it’d be on me for leaving without saying anything.” She wasn't exactly worried about Alura finding out but the thought was there.

 

“When will you return?” He already knew but going through it again calmed him.

 

“Same time tomorrow. I promise.” She pulled the strap over her shoulder and walked over to her husband.

 

“Be careful.”

 

“I always am.”

 

Playfully he rolled his eyes, “Respectfully disagree.”

 

She left the bag on the bed and kissed Mon-El deeply, easing his mind for the time being. He deepened the kiss and began to move them to the bed. 

 

Kara knew she wouldn’t be able to leave if he kept at it. She reluctantly pushed him away and gave him a bunch of pecks on his face before grabbing her bag again, “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go. I love you.”

 

“Love you.” He watched her walk out their door and into the darkness of the hallway. 

 

——

 

Mon-El woke up alone. He actually used to like it. Until Kara came and, well, he hasn’t liked being alone since. He was just terribly worried, of course Alex would protect her and it wasn’t like she couldn’t protect herself, Alex was there for him. His piece of mind.

 

Kara arrived on Xudar in the middle of the night stumbling out of the transport tube never having gotten used to it. Alex arrived shortly after not wanting to be squished by travelling with the princess and knowing Kara would most likely fall. The guard easily stepped out flawlessly and looked around. The terminal was empty.

 

The planet of Xudar had a dark sky full of stars. It was actually in the same sector as Krypton but each sector is so vast it wouldn’t be close. 

 

“Where are we supposed to rendezvous?” Alex spoke loudly as she remained on alert standing by the transports. 

 

“Tena said here,” Kara shrugged and walked around the dim lit area. 

 

Just when she was about to say they should leave and try again tomorrow, a small pinch hit her neck.

 

“Ow.” Kara’s hand immediately went up to where the bit of pain resided and pulled off a small flat circle. “What the-“ 

 

Everything faded to black and the last thing she saw was Alex falling as well.

 

—-

 

The air surrounding her was dense and hot. She was underground, and most likely in the sewer system. The smell tipped her off. 

 

Kara looked around, her hair falling in front of her face. She wasn’t bound but she couldn’t get up if she tried, her body still felt weak.Next to her in a similar situation was  Alex who was still unconscious. An outline of a person came forward. 

 

The voice of a woman broke the silence, “Apologies your majesty, we take this precaution with everyone's first time.” 

 

“Who are you? and where are we?” She pushed the hair out of her face to look up at the voice.

 

What stood before her, was a bird-like humanoid creature. Kara didn’t know why she was so taken aback by it. The familiarity was that she saw what Tesa looked like from the hologram message. 

 

“I am Tesa of Xudar, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Zor-El. As for our location we’re just underground both for your safety and mine.”

 

Kara’s vision sharpened and she could see a bright light beam across the orange tinted skin of the woman. Indicating it was already day.

 

“How long have we been out, Tesa?” Kara felt more like herself with every passing moment, as for Alex she looked like she needed more time.

 

“Almost the whole day. We had to move you and your bags to our site.” Tesa grabbed a chair and sat in front of Kara. “You can spend the night and we can talk tomorrow.”

 

“The whole day! I told my husband we were going to be back by this evening.” Kara stood up and walked to where Tesa once stood, the light hitting her face. “He’s going to think something happened.”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. Ewald told me he met with both you and your husband about the matter.” Tesa stood up too.

 

“Well, some things have come to light about my husband and I decided it’d be best if he stayed behind.” Kara squinted out at the small opening in the wall. “I’ve never seen a yellow sun.”

 

Tera nodded not pressing the matter further and instead addressed her second remark, “Yes, it’s quite beautiful, creates the most beautiful sunsets.”

 

“Then you haven’t seen the sunsets on Krypton.” Kara decided to slowly stroll around the room, the direct light hitting her face made her feel funny. 

 

“Your majesty.” Tesa began.

 

“Kara.” 

 

“Kara. There’s something I think you should see.” Tesa looked a bit grim but Kara nodded looking over at a passed out Alex. “She’ll be fine. We had to hit her with two darts, she was not going down easy.”

 

Kara looked back at her one more time before she followed Tesa down a hallway; the bricked walls looked wet and dirty. The sunlight was snuffed out and replaced by fluorescent light bulbs.

 

A metal door was at the end of the hall and when Tesa opened it a large space full of computers and people filled it. 

 

“C’mon.”

 

The Princess followed the Xundarian. They left the computer space mand entered a small conference room. Inside Kara presumed were other leaders of the organization.

 

“Please, sit.” Tesa motioned to a chair by the main projection. “Now, the leaders of each division have unanimously agreed to help you with your cause. We have had our eye on Daxam for quite some time.”

 

Kara nodded. 

 

“Now, in order for this to work the government has to change. There can no longer be absolute power with the monarchy. Instead, we can help you set up a constitutional monarchy.”

 

“I’ve heard of it, but I know this sounds peculiar coming from the princess but why don’t we just dismantle the monarchy?” Kara pictured a day where Daxam could take care of itself without the need of her.

 

“Because monarchies can work when the head of state is held in check. Plus, wouldn’t you like to lead your people into a new era, princess?” A member of the table spoke.

 

“Yes, I guess you’re right.” Kara needed support right now, from Alex or Mon-El if he could have been here.

 

“Your husband,” Tess’s words broke her out of her thoughts, “I’m sorry there’s no easy way to tell you this but he’s working with your mother.”

 

On the screen, were photographs taken through the windows of the stable. “We have reason to believe he’s a spy for the queen.”

 

Pictures kept cycling through as she spoke, “We had you two followed after Ewald’s attempted assassination being as you two were one of the last people to see him alive.” 

 

Kara furrowed her brow, hearing Mon-El tell her about all of this and actually seeing it brought the hurt back. 

There’s a particular photo on the wall of Mon-El and the Queen entering the stable minutes apart. Then the photos continue to show how they’re talking. But the one that caused her the most distress was when she saw Alura standing over him a knife to his throat. 

 

“He is, ” Her voice shaky and her eyes glossed over, “a spy. I just found out myself. Alura forced him to relay information I learned to her.”

 

No one in the room says anything.

 

“That’s why he didn’t come. The less he knows the less he has to lie about.”

 

Tesa nodded, “You must keep this information secret. Alura can not find out we’re watching her.”

 

“Of course.” Kara composed herself again.

 

“Now, we would like to strike at the most opportune time. The element of surprise is on our side so sooner would be ideal.”

 

Just then Alex burst through the conference door. She looked worn out but most importantly saw Kara was in no danger. She got a man to get up and give her a seat before beckoning everyone to continue.

 

“Uhm, soon like end of year soon?” Kara was truly freaking out now.

 

Alex looked over to her confused as to why she was acting squirrelly. “There’s nothing going on next week.” She figures she had to take matters into her own hands.

 

“We can do next week. Now let’s discuss logistics…”

 

Kara was ready to pass out this was all happening too fast. But in a way it’s been long overdue. So she sat quiet and silently tried to calm herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn’t exciting but more to come I promise. Bigger and better things to come?


	18. The Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Wow. I suck. Here’s a chapter, I appreciate each and every one of you who reads this and tolerates my long hiatuses. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“She was supposed to be back by now.” Mon-El mumbled to himself as he paced around the living room thinking the worst.

No one was supposed to know the princess was gone and now she's been gone for almost two days and there hasn’t been any word from her or Alex.

He’s kept suspicions at bay by saying the princess is sick but he could tell the staff was wary to believe him. Alura hadn’t asked for anything from either of them, thank Rao.

Mon-El sat on the couch leaning his back against the cushion, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
—-

Kara spun around in the conference chair bored out of her mind, fiddling with the ‘Comets’ necklace on her chest. She was essentially being kept there against her will until they formulated a plan.They banned all communication to the outside world so she already could see Mon-El’s panic attack in her head.

She could admit to herself the time and space away was well needed. With everything that’s happened and will happen she was happy to have a little bit of alone time.

The princess looked across the long table to see Alex sleeping uncomfortably in a chair. She’d stayed up all night doing what she does best. Except now, her slack jaw and snoring were starting to drive Kara crazy.

Tesa opened the conference door and beckoned Kara towards her. The Daxamite walked to the middle of the computer room where a hologram projector sat.  
“Apologies again your highness, we just had to do some last minute tweaking to the plan.”

Kara nodded and looked at the blue lights, it was a small scale diagram of the castle. They went over the plan.

After the final mission was discussed Kara thanked everyone and began to make her way to what she thought could be an exit from the underground bunker but was stopped.

Tess’s arm blocked her path, “We can’t have you leave just yet.” An apologetic look on her face.

Tired and exhausted she asked, “And why’s that?” With a little more attitude than she would have liked.

The leader retorted, “The sun is still out. We can’t just have the Princess of Daxam exposing herself and our organization because she wants to let her husband know she’s okay.”

Calming down Kara bowed her head and closed her eyes, “I wasn’t-”

Tesa sensed how stressed Kara had become in these last few hours, “Hey, with everything you’re helping with. I can get you five minutes to talk to Mon-El.”

Her head jolted up in surprise, “Oh thank Rao, thank you.” Her voice full of gratitude.

Standing in a phone booth Kara leaned against one of the glass walls as she grabbed the communication device and set the specifics to call their residence’s device. She held it up to her ear and waited hoping Mon-El would be nearby.

And from the lack of time it took to get answered she figured Mon-El was sitting right next to it. Gosh, she loved him.

“Hello?” His voice on the other end answered with such disparity it broke her heart.

“Hey, babe.” Kara couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his sigh and irrefutable smile on his face.

“Kara! Are you okay? Where are you? When are you coming back?” Mon-El didn’t know how long he’d have her on the other line so he figured to make the most out of it.

“I’m a little tired. Still on Xudar. And I should be coming back tonight.” She answered his questions knowing what a short amount of time they had before she had to go.

“Kara when you didn’t come back and I-I didn’t hear any word-” He began to pace again.

“Hey, hey I’m great and I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Okay,” He absentmindedly brushed over his ring, hearing Kara’s voice calmed him like nothing else would. “Alright.”

Tesa opened the door and waited signaling she needed to wrap it up.

“I have to go now Mon, love you.” She quickly ended the call and have the device back to Tesa.

Mon-El sat on the couch, “Love you, too.” His voice deflated once he heard the call ended. But he would be able to relax knowing she’d be back soon.

Kara returned the device back to Tesa and stood cross armed in front of her. “I think we have everything we need. The plan should be enacted by the end of this week.”

The older woman continued, “We’ll see you then princess. But for secrecy sake, we’ll need to incapacitate the both of you again.” She said beckoning her to the place they first met.

Kara nodded, “Fine, this planet, while it’s lovely, makes me miss my own.” Her words making her think of Mon-El. How much he must miss Krypton after all this time and she was missing Daxam after two days.

“If you’ll follow me…”

“No.” She stopped in her spot.

“What? We’re leaving, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I-I was thinking. I’m not going to be the queen.”

Tesa sighed like she knew this would happen.

Kara continued, “I don’t want to be their queen by default. I want the people to have a choice on who leads them.”

“So, you don’t want to be queen.”

“No! I do, I do. But I want them to want me too. It’s only fair.”

“I’ll see what I can do, come along.” Tesa led her to the exit.

—-

Kara woke up with Alex leaning against her on a bench. Turns out they were back on the terminal where they first arrived. The street lights and dark sky made it nighttime and with that Kara shoved Alex awake.

Their belongings lay at their feet and Kara grabbed her bag and entered the transporter with Alex. The way the planet made her feel tingly caused her to move a bit faster than usual.

Back on Daxam, Kara got Alex back to her quarters making sure not to get caught by the guards working the night shift. But seeing as how she practically knew their routes by heart she quietly entered her own residence with no problem. She saw the bed was empty, neatly made like it hadn’t been slept in at all. Trying to find her husband she roamed about the halls.

She walked to the living room and bent over on the couch was Mon-El with his head in his hands, obviously exhausted, sitting by their personal communication device.

“Hey there Kryptonian.” She spoke softly tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned against the doorway.

His head lifted up so fast, “Kara.” Mon-El practically ran to Kara and hugged her. “I’m so glad to see you’re safe.” His arms wrapped around her back and head.

A small giggle came out as she closed her eyes melting into the embrace, “I missed you too.”

He continued to hold her, “Let’s go to bed, you must be exhausted.”

But she began to push him away to see his face, “Actually, I’ve been knocked out twice in the past two days. So I’m okay right now. You, on the other hand, look like you could pass out.”

He moved his arms up her body to spin her around slowly, “That was before I knew you were here.” He took her jacket off her shoulders, his hands lingering on her back before he tossed it on the arm chair. “I’m wide awake now.”

His removing of her jacket and his touch brought Kara all the way back to when she first began to fantasize about Mon-El. He’d take of her coat, then proceed to take her on the couch.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt his lips, soft, against her neck. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Her hand made its way up to graze his face. Perhaps she’d make her dreams a reality.

She hummed peacefully and turned around her hand still on his face, taking him in Kara admired the person in front of her so much.

The one who changed everything.

And with the silence then tension became so much more tangible.  
‘Kiss me.’ That’s what she was about to say but he beat her to it.

 

Mon-El didn’t say much before he grabbed her face and their lips met. He brought her to their sofa but not without a few stumbles They fell back on the gray couch and continued to kiss Kara hungrily, she responded just as eagerly. The not knowing if she was safe drove him mad but having her here with him brought indescribable relief, “I don't know what I’d do without you.”

Running her hands through his hair and settling on his neck Kara felt one of his hands on her waist. She helped remove his shirt before running her hands down his sides.

He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck with breathing a little heavier from the scarce supply of oxygen. They eventually removed their remaining clothes and what was left was skin on skin with a dim light casting shadows.

Kara sensed the change in behavior, he wasn’t slow and sensual like he had been ever since they started to have sex. This time was different, a good different, he knew what he wanted and took it. The hungry desire of her husband made her equally as hot as she let go of some of her control and let him take the lead.

She knew they were still trying to find out what worked for them but this was good, she didn't have to think as much and just let go.

Whispering into the air, “Yes.” She watched him as he made his way between her legs and she tossed her head back.

It was nothing like what they’ve done before,the way their bodies moved in sync, she’s never felt anything like it before. She’s never felt this important to someone and have them passionately show her.

Mon-El had never acted on such raw instincts, his movements void of overthinking and instead were just in the moment.

After they came down from their own highs they laid together on the couch. Their limbs were tangled with Kara resting on top, her eyes closed as she moved her hand across Mon-El’s arm.

“Do you think I should keep growing my beard?” Mon-El broke the silence with such a random question Kara propped herself up on an elbow to look at him.

She giggled before running a hand over his face, “I kinda like it.”

He smiled before changing the topic, “If anyone asks say that you’ve been sick, that’s what I’ve been telling everyone.”

“And let me guess, you’ve been taking care of me?” Kara played along.

“What do you think?” He kissed her softly.

“I think...I’m overwhelmed.” The princess admitted now tucked into the crook of his neck as her body lay on its side flush against his own.

Mon-El traced shapes on Kara’s back, “About what?”

“About how soon I’m to be queen, being queen, if I’m going to even be queen, Krypton...you.” She took a deep breath.

He kissed the top of her head, “I’m listening.”

Kara sighed, “I’ve been taught and prepared for this moment my whole life. Every tutor and lesson has been to make sure I knew what to do when I was queen but,” her voice faltered, “I don’t think I’m ready, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

Mon-El let his hand rest on her waist.

Her hands ran lazily over his abdomen, “When you told me you’ve been lying to me for months I desperately tried to convince myself it wasn't true. But then once I accepted that, I hated myself for not trying hard enough to bring you back when I saw you slipping away.”

 

Mon-El closed his eyes, still ashamed of the whole ordeal with the queen.

 

She kept going, “ On Xudar, we’ve planned to relieve my mother of the throne at the end of this week, and that’s all I’m going to say. It just feels so fast.” She continued to caress his body, “But I know I need to save Daxam. I have to.”

 

Mon-El laid there looking up at the high ceiling listening to Kara’s thoughts and the tremendous pressure she’s been under lately, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be with someone so strong.

 

“I know we’re not okay just yet, I wouldn’t expect you to be this soon but I just want you to know I’m with you ‘til the end.” He rubbed her ring finger.  
“You already know I think you’re going to be a great queen because you have a beautiful heart, one that has seen dark days but comes out the other end stronger.”

 

“Thank you, Mon.” She closed her eyes feeling at peace, “Thank you so much.”

 

“Hey, if things don’t work out the way they’re supposed to we can always hop in a pod set to an unknown location and start over.” He shrugged.

Kara laughed and moved to climb over him, “As if.”

———————-

The morning of the overthrowing Kara woke up to Mon-El gone, a small note left in his place.

 

She couldn’t help but think about how he used to leave notes for her early on in their acquaintance.

 

It read, ‘Dear Queen Kara,  
Making pancakes, so stay in bed.  
Love, Mon-El’

 

Kara admired the piece of paper a little while longer before placing it on her nightstand. She thought about the past week and how everything would change. She would sit upon that throne her mother and father loved so much.

She hadn’t had much time to consider what her father's role in all this was except Kara knew deep down he was just as responsible as her mother.

Kara had gotten a chance to talk to Winn while Mon-El was explaining to him there was no need to invade Daxam. He just wanted his parents to be safe until this is all over.

————————-

Kara was the first to enter the throne room. She wore a long white dress with see-through sleeves. A meeting was scheduled earlier so that the rebels knew when Alura and Zor-El would likely be alone.

But when Kara entered she wasn’t alone with her parents, rather her parents and a whole set of guards standing between them.

The people from Xudar arrived and entered shortly after.

Alura sat on her throne as if expecting them. She boasts, “You thought you had it all figured out.”

She looks at Mon-El saying, “I knew you couldn't keep it from Kara, but I’m surprised it lasted this long.”

She made a tsk sound, “You broke the rules of our agreement.”

Kara yelled, “Enough!”

Alura ignored Kara, “ I hate when rules get broken. So, Kryptonian I thought it’d be nice to pay a visit to your parents.”

Kara stopped trying to silence her mother and was waiting for her to explain. Mon-El couldn’t even begin to fathom what she was trying to get at.

Alura raised an interplanetary device up to her mouth before she said, “Kill the Gands.” Her face full of satisfaction made Mon-El sick.

He was devastated. Shortly after a woman’s voice came back from the other end.  
“It’s done.” Alura smiled and put the device back in her pocket.

Mon-El fell to his knees. Kara couldn’t focus on him at the moment even though she desperately wanted to. Her chest tightened as she used her pain as strength, “Its over, Mom, Dad. Relinquish the throne willingly or you will be taken by force.” As soon as she said that the guards in her throne room assumed attack positions.

Her father looks painfully over to Kara, then turns to tell Alura, “Surrender peacefully, Alura, we have... failed Daxam and it took our own daughter rebelling against us to show me that.”

His wife snapped her head towards him, “You think that I’ve dedicated my life to this planet just so my daughter can destroy everything I’ve maintained? I’ll die before that happens.”

“Alura…” Zor-El tried to reason.

Kara instead took another approach and spoke to the guards, “You don’t have to live in fear anymore, you’ll be free...” She nodded to Alura, “...From her.”

The guards eased their stances a bit unsure of what to believe and who to trust.

“Please believe me when I say I want you all to be free and your families to be safe. Here on Daxam we value happiness, and I’m not going to promise you a false sense of it like the Queen has for too long.” She gave a small smile.

And all at once the guards abandoned their posts and exited the throne room, through the Xudarians. Zor-El stood up as well, he walked down the steps and smiled sadly down at his daughter before giving her one final hug.

“I’m so proud to have you as my daughter, I’m sorry.” He kissed the top of her head before walking towards the Xudarians who cuffed him and escorted him out.

All that was left was one singular soul at the top looking rather unpleased.

Kara walks up to her mother, “Let’s make Daxam new again, stop the barbarism from continuing.”

Alura glares, “If you give up right now Daxam could still be great.” She stood up, now at equal height with her daughter.

“Daxam was never great.” She sadly shook her head, “But it can be if you just surrender peacefully.” The princess held out a hand for her mother to take.

Mon-El, finally snapping out of the shock, got up and walked to stand just behind Kara his eyes still filled with rage. He’d love to be the one to put Alura in cuffs. He’d grieve later.

Alura was full of fury, undermined by everyone in her kingdom, and it all stemmed from her daughter. The one who she loved the most and never got the love in return.

Alura moved quickly giving no one a chance to react. She pulled out her small dagger she hid under her black cape and grabbed Mon-El’s shirt forcefully bringing him closer to her. “This Kryptonian boy has poisoned you,”

And with jab of her arm she sent the knife into the Kryptonian’s lower left abdomen.

“If you are going to take something I love away from me, without any say...it’s only fitting I do the same.” After she finished speaking she left go of the knife. Mon-El gasped and grunted as his face contorted in pain.

Kara reached for him and held his arms to steady him from the back but the pain caused him to feel weak in the knees and fall. She tried her best to break his fall as she laid him down. Her vision blurred without her permission as she tried to assess the injury. Her voice was hoarse as she screamed for help.

Others crowded around her yelling to get a transport. Kara stared at the dagger sticking out of his body but her attention shifted to the firm grip on her arm. Mon-El’s eyes frantically searched the ceiling he felt like he couldn’t move..

Kara’s attention moved to Mon-El as she leaned over him to stare straight into his eyes.

“Ka-Kara,” he groaned, “I’m-“ he shut his eyes tightly as others placed pressure on the wound.

Gently Kara placed his head in her lap, “Hey, hey. Don't talk, okay? You’re going to be fine.” She saw the amount of blood that now soaked his shirt and her dress, “Don’t die on me. I’m right here. I’m right here.”

Alura was surrounded and abruptly taken away with handcuffs by the Xudarians.

Mon-El watched people around him moving quickly. He stared up at Kara and managed to grip her arm and brought his hand to rest on her face. He tried to wipe a tear but was startled when he removed his hand and a red faded silhouette of his hand marked her cheek.

 

He furrowed his brow as the pain began to resonate throughout his entire body.

The last thing he remembered was being lifted then closing his eyes.

—-

_When he opened his eyes again he drifted back years to when the two of them were on Zintha. After they threw snow in eachothers’ faces and needed to warm up. The woman across from him looked younger, less stressed but still very much beautiful._

_Sitting across from each other and seeing who truly sat on the other side for the first time. They were to marry and neither had asked for it. Not the way it turned out. A Kryptonian and a Daxamite._

_Sipping their warm drinks they stole glances at eachother._

_Kara sets hers down, with a smile, “I have an idea.”_

_Mon-El raised an eyebrow, intrigued, “Do tell.”_

_“So there’s this thing we do on Daxam when two people are latched. It helps create a connection between them. A more intimate one.” She watched as Mon-El slightly squirm in his booth. “I don't mean having sex, Kryptonian. I just figured we don’t really know each other too well and aren't comfortable around each other yet so I thought I’d help fix that.”_

_“Then what?” He looked out the window at the snow._

_“Well how it starts is you have to be close to the other person,” Kara began to slide out of her side of the booth before stopping, “May I?” She gestured to his side of the booth._

_He took a second to understand what she was asking, “Um, yeah.” Mon-El moved to give her more room._

_“Then you have to face the other person,” She scooted her body to face his. “And then...can I place my hand on your face?”_

_He watched as her arm was extended mid air waiting for his approval, he nodded._

_Her hand was warm from holding the cup a short while ago, it grazed against his light stubble._

_“Now you put yours on my face.” She wouldn't say how much she actually liked his hands on her, “I know this next part will seem a little silly but back on Daxam it helped even the most polar opposites become closer.”_

_“So like us.”_

_“Exactly.”_

_Mon-El didn't fully understand, his face was close to Kara’s and he didn't know how this was supposed to help them become more intimate._

_His eyes wandered, not focusing on her, growing further and further uncomfortable with every second._

_Kara lowered her voice so they’d be the only ones to hear, “You just have to stare into each other’s eyes for like five minutes. I don't know the specifics as to how it works, just that it does.”_

_He relaxed a bit more, “Have you ever done this with anyone before? A boyfriend or…”_

_She quickly shook her head, “No, I don’t really do boyfriends. But I’ve never done this before so this can be something we share. Something that is only ours.” She paused, “ If you want.”_

_“So you don’t have guy friends and you don’t have boyfriends-“ He moved his hand to firmly sit just underneath her ear and a little in her hair._

_“Well you’re the exception, our situation is a bit more complicated.” She rested her elbow on the table._

_“Yeah, it is. But I’d like for this...to be ours.” He briefly looked at her lips._

_“Me too, now shush we’re not supposed to talk.” She said with a smile on her face catching him glance at her lips made her feel a way she’d never felt before._

_The first couple of minutes were awkward, it was natural, they didn’t really know each other and doing this wasn't supposed to be easy. The way they searched each other’s eyes for a semblance of who the other person was, who they’d have to live with forever._

_Mon-El saw the eyes of someone who was scared and tried their hardest to not appear that way. But Kara saw compassion in the grey blue eyes and deep down knew a Kryptonian was probably a good mate for her, someone to balance her._

_By minute three their looks softened and their hands molded a little more comfortably into the face of the other. And by the time they were done neither would admit how they wanted to do that for longer._

_Once they removed their hands Kara made her way to go to her side of the booth but Mon-El caught her hand._

_“You should just stay here.” He said with a soft smile._

_“Alright.” Kara grabbed her cup and slid it over._

_They sipped their cups in comfortable silence shoulders brushed up against each other._

That’s all that went through Mon-El’s head for however long he was gone. He wasn’t scared of dying.

Not when he saw Kara...

At the nightclub, filled with colors.  
Amongst the book shelves at his favorite library.  
At her birthday ball.  
Practicing to walk down the aisle.  
On his last day on Krypton when she kissed him.  
On their wedding night.  
Teaching him how to cook.  
Playing Graata.  
As they made love.  
Crying over him with blood on her face.

What scared him was not seeing her ever again.

There was nothing logical about falling in love with Kara. The fact that the stars aligned and they were able to find love even in the briefest of periods was a blessing.

He remembered telling Kara all those years ago how all she wanted was sex and how all he really wanted was for someone to love him for him. He was wrong to define her so quickly, her complexity continued to amaze him.

He could say with all the certainty he had in his heart that he loved someone just as strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Wow. I suck. Writing the next chapter as you are reading this.
> 
> Thanks for reading btw!


	19. The Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really are nearing the end. I just hope you enjoyed reading this whole story. 
> 
> My Karamel heart has been struggling but with all these new fics and updated chapters, I’m slowly coming back.

Kara couldn't get the image of all that blood out of her head. She didn't know how she’d even began to move, it was pure adrenaline.

 

She bent down to be closer to Mon-El, his eyes still remained closed. Her hands were shaky as they graced over his face still painting his face a faint dark red.

 

She then shook his shoulders. Wanting to see his stormy eyes again. She felt her heart break apart as she saw his chest stopped rising. The look on her face grew pained as she tried to remember to keep breathing herself. 

 

It happened all so fast Kara wanted to scream at Rao for a do-over. A second chance to do things better. Because Mon-El deserved better. One tear fell, followed by another and another as she started to cry. Running her now bloodied hands, that tried to stop the bleeding, over his hair that lay stuck to his face.

 

She kissed his forehead. The salt of her tears, left a taste on her lips. She also intertwined their fingers like the night before except she didn't feel the warmth she always felt when he was there.

 

She felt cold.

 

She whispered, hovering above his head, despite the fact he couldn't hear her, “I love you, I will always love you.”

 

—-

 

A sharp gasp filled her lungs as she woke up on her bed and turned to her right. It was empty, neat, and cold from the disuse. She supposed she had to get used to it someday.

 

Or never.

  
  


The moonlight filled her room as she got up and wrapped a silk robe around her body and walked to the balcony while knotting the strings. Her loosely curled blonde hair was off to one side. She didn’t have to look in a mirror to see the dark circles under her eyes. She felt them.

 

The princess rested her elbows on the ledge. Her hands were left to fiddle with themselves as she ducked her head sighing towards the ground. She rubbed her ring finger. It became a habit, more now than ever. The reason she wouldn't get a response was another thing she’d have to live with.

 

No one expected of her to adapt quickly. People told her to take her time. The problem was that she had too much time now that she wasn’t sleeping very well. 

 

She has known him for six years . The extreme pain in her heart wasn’t taken lightly. But Kara told herself she had to keep going, it’s what he would have wanted. It was just harder than she’d anticipated.

  
  


Kara left the balcony to put on some slippers and made her way downstairs. The large lit halls were quiet except for the occasional guard who gave her a half smile which she returned. 

  
  


Word got out about the removal of Queen Alura and King Zor-El at the end of that dreadful day. By the end of the week it appeared the whole galaxy was aware. All eyes were on Daxam as to what would happen next. The thing was, Kara never imagined to have to deal with what happened to Mon-El on top of it all.

 

The people sympathized with the princess. She was adored by the people of Daxam. It was her parents who struck fear into the hearts of everyone. Kara wanted a better relationship with the public. It was one of the changes to be implemented, become less distant and more accessible to their subjects.

 

Tesa had begun to implement the emancipation of slaves all over Daxam. It was now illegal and came with dire consequences if it was still practiced. Other than that nothing had happened in regards to major changes and they postponed any politics for a while, out of respect. With things being as bleak as they were Kara wavered on her position to be queen. 

 

Considering now more seriously than ever if the Zor-El name should die with her. 

  
  


—-

 

It was about three in the morning when she opened the door to their small medical wing. She was met with a harsh fluorescent light that took a second to adjust to. It bounced off the white floors and walls, a much different tone than that of her dark room.

 

She walked into the third door to her left. 

 

Finding him connected to a heart monitor and breathing on his own made her smile. She had never been so happy to hear that monotonous beeping.  Kara walked over to him watching as he just breathed in and out and wrapped her hand around his.

 

Kara had been having the same nightmare every night for over a week. Hence the lack of sleep.

 

No matter what she did, how she changed the scenario it always ended with him in her arms, dying. In the throne room, Mon-El took Alura’s dagger to the abdomen and bled out. The worst nights were when she thought she’d successfully been able to save him, only to lose him seconds later. 

 

Needless to say, it calmed her to go see him even when he was sleeping. Outside of her bad dreams.

  
  


——

  
  


In reality, after Mon-El closed his eyes two men hurriedly picked him up and got him to the medical wing in time.

 

It wasn’t until she was sitting alone in the throne room on her mother’s chair looking at the spot that used to have blood, so much blood, that Kara finally got the news he was in surgery. 

 

And living on felt like less of a burden. 

 

Kara couldn’t hear anything the doctor told her.  Alex had come back to be by her side when she got the update and told her later. At first it was touch and go. The doctor told her there was a lot of internal bleeding, the knife was long and caused a lot of damage but that he was in a critical but stable condition.

 

That was one of the darkest days of her life. She thought Mon-El was dead. Gone. Forever. 

 

Kara’s parents were sent to a correctional facility on the southern pole of Daxam. There they’d be comfortable but far enough to no longer hurt anyone else. Being powerless and forgotten was punishment enough.

 

Yet, she kept her composure, she choked out a laugh as she remembered the one time she found out he called it her face of steel. 

 

—-

 

Rhea came to the door and knocked lightly as to not wake up her son. Kara briefly turned to see who it was and gave a small smile.

 

“You can’t sleep?” Mon-El’s mother asked while looking like she hasn’t slept well either.

 

“No, I keep having nightmares.” Kara replied, slightly frowning and still looking at Mon-El.

 

Rhea nodded, “I know what you mean.”

 

Kara looked at Mon-El’s mother seeing the same pain. She was suffering too, her son was on another planet and with a life threatening injury. It was something she’d hope to never experience.

  
  


The day of the rebellion Kara couldn’t take any chances when it came to her in-laws and sent Alex to their home on Krypton. Her sister resisted like Kara expected, mumbling about Kryptonians and being just overall reluctant. Kara told Alex that she was much more helpful to her by saving Mon-El’s parents than protecting her.

 

Alex would have gladly gone but she didn’t want to let the princess know how soft she’d gotten about Mon-El and Kryptonians. 

She had incapacitated the assailants who were staking out the Gand’s home. She gave the responding ‘It’s done’ to Alura. 

 

Alex, after having come back with the Gand’s, was shocked by the news of Mon-El. She surprised Kara by blaming herself, “If I stayed here I could have protected him too.”

 

Kara hugged her, “You did protect him. Alex, you saved his parents.” Kara’s tear stained face looked over the shoulder of Alex to watch the Gand’s receive the news about their son. She watched Rhea hold on to Lar as if her life depended on it.

 

“Mon-El was- is my friend.” She quickly wiped a tear from her face trying to remain stoic. “Where’s Alura? I just want to talk to her.” Alex looked around, her eyes cold.

 

“No. I’m not telling you where she is, I would’ve but you have murder in your eyes.” Kara sat down with Alex their backs leaning on the wall. “All we can do is wait.”

 

“How can you be so calm?” Alex leaned her head against the wall and took a deep breath.

 

Kara did the same staring at the wall blankly, “Because if I’m not, I’m going to lose it. And I can’t afford to do that.” 

 

—-

  
  


The older woman walked up to Kara and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

 

“He’s safe now, he’s going to be just fine.” Rhea’s hand warmed her back when she was feeling so cold. This was the first time she’d talked to Mon-El’s mother since they arrived of Daxam. It was partially because of how guilty she felt but also because she felt like an obstacle. In the way of the Gand’s becoming a family again.

 

“No thanks to me, or my family.” She looked up at the monitors avoiding her gaze.

 

Rhea pulled up a chair by Mon-El’s bed to join Kara.

“I remember that day Lar and I promised our son to you. I was so young and thought only about the survival of Krypton above everything else. Including my son.” Kara glanced at Rhea. Her brown eyes depicted something dark and tortured like she never forgave herself. 

 

Kara couldn’t help feeling like that was how her mother felt. Guilty. 

It didn’t matter anymore, the signing of the contract everything had been done, Alura was beyond forgiveness. But Rhea wasn’t.

 

Kara watched Rhea bow her head and continue, “Mon-El grew up to be such an amazing man.”

 

“All thanks to you and Lar.” Kara had turned towards her mother-in-law.

 

She smiled at the compliment. “When I met you I had my reservations.”

 

Chuckling at the news, “Rightly so.” Kara tilted her head abashedly smiling.

 

“But...as Lar and I grew to know you I saw how you made my son happy. I was delighted to see he made you happy as well.” Rhea grabbed Kara’s free hand, “If that’s still the case you can remain married but I can talk to the Council on Krypton, you don’t have to remain married out of obligation anymore.”

 

Kara squeezed Rhea’s hand gently, “Mon-El makes me so happy and I want to stay married to him.” She sighed, “I’m in love with your son, and I know the whole process wasn’t conventional but he’s it for me.”

 

Rhea relaxed and Kara said one more thing, “What you did all those years ago, was brave. Although at the beginning Mon-El and I had our disconcerts, we made it through. So, forgive yourself and I’m sure Mon-El has forgiven you too. It’s all in the past now.”

 

Mon-El starts to wake up and Kara looks over and caresses his face, the growing facial hair tickling her fingers. 

 

Rhea looked between the two of them. She knew they’d be okay. “I’ll leave you two.” 

 

Kara mouthed ‘Thank you,’ to Rhea. 

 

The Princess smiled at him, “Hi.” 

 

He smiles back at her and grunts as he adjusts himself to sit up. “Hi.”

 

She gets up to put some pillows behind his head and proceeds to kiss his forehead, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” He manages to wrap his hand around her arm. “But what time is it?”

 

She smiled, “It’s a little early.”

 

“Are you okay?” He focused on Kara’s face and saw how fatigued it had become. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

She looked up to help the tears not espace her eyes and she looked away from Mon-El. “Every night’s the same. I have a nightmare where I can’t save you.” She let out a shaky breath, “No matter what I do.”

 

“Hey, Kara.” He used his hand to gently cup her face. His eyes were full of love and nothing could stop him from loving her, ever. “I’m right here...and I’m never leaving you.”

 

“How can you be the one comforting me right now?” She placed a hand over his to keep it there. “You’re the one in a hospital bed.”

 

“Because we’re there for eachother Kara. You don’t always have to be strong when you’re with me. You’re still the same woman even if you cry to me at three in the morning.” Mon-El pulled her into a hug, and groaned a little at the movement.

 

Kara immediately withdrew her embrace, “Are you okay?” 

 

Mon-El just smiled, “I am now.” He moved to lift his covers so Kara could lay down with him. 

 

“Kara.” He put an arm around her shoulders, “You’ll never be without me because I’m in your heart like you’re in mine.” He kissed the top of her head, “My Daxamite.”

 

Kara felt herself becoming more at ease as she began to fade into sleep, “My Kryptonian.”

 

She needed to heat and feel the solidarity once again with Mon-El after having almost lost t. It’s what she needed to finally be more confident in her potential position as being the Queen of Daxam.

  
  


——-

  
  


Tesa approached Kara in her garden a few days later. She was picking flowers out for Mon-El’s room. 

 

“Princess?” 

 

Kara spun around at the voice, “Tesa! I apologize for the radio silence I was-“

 

“You had to be there for Mon-El, I understand.” She walked with Kara who was still collecting flowers. “I do have some good news.”

 

“I need some right now.” Kara set down her basket and pulled a hair strand behind her ear.

 

A smile was evident on Tesa’s face, “I’m here to tell you the people of Daxam have overwhelmingly been in favor of you being their queen.”

 

She crosses her arms, “You’re serious?” It’s something she’d wished for but wouldn’t dare hope for. If things didn’t turn out the way they were right now it’d be a different story.

 

“Yes, and it’s been made known slavery is now illegal all over Daxam and that law will be enforced to start a new era. Ewald would be proud if he were here.” Tesa beamed at another major change in the universe.

 

“When you see him, tell him he’s overdue for a visit on Daxam.  As for you, come back anytime.” She hugged the woman, “Thank you. None of this would have been possible without you.”

 

“I will get him the message. It’s what we do, Queen Zor-El. Come, I have to introduce you to your new council.” 

 

——

 

It had been a month and a half since that day and a lot of change had taken place. Mon-El was almost at one hundred percent except for the occasional wincing when he bent down too fast.

 

The contract between Krypton and Daxam was dissolved and a new one was drawn up in its place. Efforts were being made to help Krypton fix its core instead of making it dependent on Daxam. 

 

Daxam began to forge connections with prosperous planets and peoples. It no longer kept to itself.

 

Back together in their bedroom Kara spoke to Mon-El from her closet. “So as queen I can’t have absolute power. There are channels I have to go through, people that have to agree. We are making real change.”

 

He smiled while fixing his jacket’s neck in the mirror, “I knew you were the right woman for the job.”

 

They were preparing for the official coronation that was to take place that afternoon. 

 

Kara wore her usual tight dress, that she made look fit for a queen. Instead of the usual dark gray color royals wore Kara decided a navy blue dress would better represent the new Daxam. 

 

It represented her, and Krypton’s impression on her. It was her husband’s home planet and she wanted to pay homage. Mon-El stood next to her in a gray blue ensemble. As the crown was placed on her head she knew the responsibilities would become far greater and that she couldn’t crack under the pressure. 

 

She walked out to the balcony that looked over the city and saw the crowd that came out for the big day.  A parade had run through the streets as the event was televised for cities across the planet and for planets near and far.

 

—-

  
  


It’s now been two months since the overthrowing, and Mon-El was starting to feel like himself again. They celebrated his full recovery with a dinner in their residence from Krypton. 

 

Mon-El smiled at the food on their table, “No way.”

He smelled the food and sat down immediately. “You brought food from Krypton. What’s the special occasion?”

 

“You’re recovery. The doctors told me you were given a clean bill of health.” She raised her glass of club soda and clinked it with his glass of water. A smile spread across her face as she watched his face light up. 

 

Kara removed her eyes from him and began to focus on her food. Mon-El didn’t take his eyes off his wife. He watched as she took a slice of pizza out of its box. And seeing Kara for who she truly was now more than ever made him less hungry for the potstickers. 

 

“Kara?” He grabbed her attention from the bite she was about to take. His eyes must have given it away because of the way she looked back at him.

 

She gave a crooked smile, “What’s going on up there?” 

 

“Just that I’m no longer hungry for pizza.” He lifted one eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

 

“Now that you mention it.” Kara put down the pizza and wiped her hands with a napkin, “Food is not what I need right now.” 

 

Kara got up and took a few steps to sit in Mon-El’s lap. She pulled him towards her as she kissed him like it was their only chance to be together.

 

Mon-El stood up holding her in his arms and sat her down at the other end of the clothed table. 

“I’ve missed this.” He spoke into her lips.

 

“As have I.” Kara maintained eyes contact as she removed her own clothes and he did the same. She grazed her hand over his chest and down his torso until it was over his scar. 

 

They moved in sync whispering sweet nothings until they couldn’t speak anymore and their voices were just used to make sounds of pleasure.

Every grace of his fingers on her skin sent her nerves into overdrive. Every kiss she left on his body sent him somewhere only she could get to. They felt in that time together, made for eachother.

 

Afterwards they laid out, bodies intertwined silently communicating the love they had always shared with chaste kisses. Kara slowly wiggled out of his limbs and sauntered off towards the dinner table, always confident in her skin. The dining room was a mess with the tablecloth on the floor and everything that was on top of it sprayed about. Kara bent down to the floor to find the pizza box with its contents still in tact. 

 

She grabbed the food and brought it over to Mon-El where she returned to lay down with him. They both grabbed a slice and took a bite, eating in silence.

 

Kara chuckled.

 

“What?” He smiled at her.

 

“That’s one way to work up an appetite.”

 

He chuckled as well, “You're such a dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> I’m not ready for the end.


	20. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything. Karamel will always be near and dear to my heart for inspiring me to start writing. But it is everyone who read this that helped me to keep writing. 
> 
> There’s no thank you fitting enough. Love you all.

 

“They say the first year’s the hardest.” He chuckled in the low lit restaurant. They went to Argo City to celebrate their first year anniversary.

 

Kara failed to scowl at him, “That’s not even funny.” A laugh escaped her mouth in the empty restaurant. They were the only ones in there besides the cooks and some staff.

 

“You know it was.” He said before downing the rest of his wine. “If we got through the first year we can get through anything.”

 

She rolled her eyes and finished her last potsticker while absentmindedly nodding. Then her eyes widened, “I have a surprise for you.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

 

Mon-El gripped one of her hands, “Really? I had a surprise for you.” His focus went to the small box in his jacket pocket.

 

“Well, do you want to go first?” She moved her hand to play with his fingers.

 

He shrugged, “No, you can go first.” He was nervous even though he had no reason to be. No matter he welcomed the delay.

 

Kara bit her lower lip, “Good answer.”

 

“I know.” He smirked while raising his eyebrows.

 

“So, on top of this delicious dinner I went and did something a little crazy. C’mon.” She got up and grabbed his hand. Alex merely took the rest of the security detail back to Daxam. She knew they were no longer needed.

 

They entered the bustling streets of Argo’s nightlife. Quickly, Kara was able to hail an air taxi.

 

She whispered the location to the driver and sat in giddy excitement while Mon-El just enjoyed his wife’s antics. He placed a hand on the inside of her thigh as he focused on the lights of the city.

 

Kara always welcomed his more physical approaches. She placed her hand on top of his and looked out her window.

 

Where they stopped the location was full of greenery and flowers but most importantly, a house. The city shined in the distance.

 

Mon-El waited for Kara to explain but instead she took his hand and they got out of the cab. He could put two and two together but he didn’t want to assume.

 

She walked down the path to the door before opening it. As if confirming it she pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked it. Stepping inside she beamed at the interior before turning around to see her smiling yet confused husband.

 

Kara looked around and spoke slowly, “I thought, it was about time we got our own place.” She hugged herself. “This can be like...our summer home. I thought it was perfect seeing as though Krypton is your home... I’d learn to make it mine as well.”

 

He melted right there in the foyer, Kara had been taking care of him and he appreciated it tremendously. This was just unbelievably sweet, “Kara, this is amazing. Give me the tour?”

 

“I’d love to.” She linked her arm in his.

 

He asked her when she had time to do all of this. She told him all the food she was bringing from Krypton wasn’t just because she loved potstickers that much. Kara finished showing him everything from the living room to the kitchen. Their bedroom was where they both decided to relax. It was getting late.

 

Mon-El walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and lifted his shirt. The scar was completely healed even if the trauma wasn’t.

 

Meanwhile, Kara removed her heels and headed to the window looking out at Argo in the distance. The lights of the skyscrapers never ceased to amaze her. Mon-El was still in the bathroom but the door was open and she heard the sink turn on. She pushed the ajar door further open to see Mon-El examining his midsection. Kara gingerly placed her hands on his back and they travelled to hug him. They stopped at his scar.

 

“Are you okay?” She had been so cautious around him. They had taken things easy with their physical relationship. Well, he took it easy, she had been doing most of the work. Neither of them minded that. Now, she was focused on making sure Mon-El was all right mentally.

 

Getting stabbed by your mother-in-law was unnerving.

 

“I feel great.” He pulled her closer as she rested her head on his back. “Honestly, I’m just going to need more time to recover from the whole thing. Right now, I’m just speechless about this house.” He turned around still in her embrace.

 

“Is that so?” She hummed as she pressed her body to his and moved to kiss his chest over his shirt. She moved up to kiss his neck and run her hands in his hair. She kissed his cheek. His beard now grown out enough to make him look different. Good different. Like she couldn’t believe she kept her hands to herself this long, different.

 

“It is.” He smiled before kissing her. The changes of becoming queen had taken up all of Kara’s time and left her exhausted every night. They were starving for one another. He further proved he was all right by picking her up and bringing g her to the bedroom.

 

He let her stand at the foot of the bed. “Rao, I want you so bad.” He whispered into her mouth. Kara turned around to give him access to her dress’ zipper. He unzipped it slowly kissing her toned back as he made his way lower.

 

Once it was off Kara removed her husband’s shirt and helped take off his belt. She’d admit to enjoying his Kryptonian wardrobe.

 

This new place was their home away from home. Something they could make their own. Kara knew they still had a long road ahead of them but if they were together anything was possible. And not just in the same space together but on the same page. They knew they were soulmates.

 

So for tonight she only thought of Mon-El and the way he made her feel. How he made her feel like the only girl in the universe. Her Kryptonian.

  
  


During the course of the night they ended up on the floor of their new living room. They made a little makeshift bed out of it filling the floor with blankets and pillows. They panted for a little while before Mon-El covered them both with a shawl. Candles were lit throughout the room casting shadows.

  
  
  


“Marry me.” He said grabbing her right hand. His jacket was back upstairs on their bedroom floor so he couldn’t present her with the ring but the moment was too perfect.

 

“We are already married, you goof.” She took her hand back slowly. “Was that the surprise you were talking about in the restaurant?”

 

He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned on his side, “I mean by Kryptonian law. I mean let’s get married because we love each other, how it’s supposed to be.” He looked at the woman he loved coming down from her high, “I want to marry you Kara Zor-El. Will you marry me?”

 

She took her eyes off the ceiling and turned to him. She made a face like she was considering it, and then said, “Yes, Mon-El I will marry you,” she exaggerated her voice and rolled her eyes, “for love.”

 

He huffed, “I’m not afraid to be the emotionally healthy one in this relationship.”

 

“Shut up,” She propped herself up on her elbow as well, “Mon-El Gand, I would marry right now as we lay on our living room floor butt naked,” they both giggled, “because I love you and will continue to love you until we both go into Rao’s eternal light.”

 

Mon-El smiled smugly, “That was beautiful, thank you.”

 

“I know.” Kara bit her bottom lip whilst smiling. “I can be a romantic.”

 

He furrowed his brow, “So, who are those two empty rooms for?” He watched Kara’s face intently.

 

She opened her mouth as if to come up with a lie. She had gotten pretty bad at being able to lie to him. Eventually what came out was, “I...thought Alex would like to know she’s welcome to come over.” She went silent again. “Or Winn.”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of kids but sure Alex and Winn.” Mon-El moved Kara closer to him, and kissed her neck.

 

“You really thought about kids?” Kara sat up still holding the blanket to her front.

 

“Yeah, I did.” He immediately followed. “I mean not anytime soon if you’re not ready. I’m just saying, one day.” He shrugged with a smile on his face.

 

“One day.” Kara ran a hand over her flat stomach.

 

“Besides, all we have to do is give up some DNA.” He said nonchalantly. “Everyone on Krypton does it.”

 

Kara focused on a candle across the room, “Yeah, I was born using the birthing matrix as well. Programmed for royalty.”

 

“I’ve seen pregnant women on Daxam. They are so fortunate.” Mon-El said.

 

“A natural birth is rare.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, “It’s dangerous and from what I’ve heard...painful.”

 

“Right. So we can’t risk it.” He kissed the top of her head.

 

Kara lifted her head just enough to graze her cheek on the skin of his shoulder. “But what if we do...risk it?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Kara moved to kiss his shoulder and collarbone and neck. “We can try to conceive naturally.” She moved her hand between his legs, “It’ll be fun.”

 

“You think so?” Mon-El mumbled closing his eyes and grabbing Kara’s face to kiss her. They fell back onto the blankets and pillows.

  
  
  
  
  


——-

 

Kara sat on her throne with her legs draped over the left armrest. She put her hands over her flat stomach. It had been over a year since she and Mon-El had decided to try and have a child naturally.

 

Suffice to say they were having a bit of a set back. Enough set back that Kara was seriously considering using the birthing matrix. Maybe Daxamites and Kryptonians weren’t compatible despite being similar.

 

She’d sometimes have dreams of being pregnant and having a round stomach with her child inside. Each one ruined the second she woke up.

 

Kara needed some alone time before getting the test results back that’ll say she’s not pregnant. She was tired of feeling hopeful for something that was a long shot anyway. Her husband, however, was always there for her when they didn’t get the news they wanted, telling her to not give up.

  
  


Even after a while the optimism wears down as well. Mon-El had pulled her aside before the test.

  
  


Holding her arm and looking into her eyes he spoke, “Kara, I just want you to know that if you aren’t pregnant this time we can stop trying.” She furrowed her brow as he continued, “I just want to have a baby with you Kara because we’ll love them no matter how they come into this world.”

 

Kara nodded, a tear falling down her face, “I wanted to have a kid with you, the natural way.” She took in a shaky breath, “But, yes. Let’s just start our family using the birthing matrix.”

 

He opened the door to the doctor’s office and Kara walked inside. After she came out and they performed the test Kara asked to be alone before the results came back.

  
  
  


So, she sat where her mother once did. The sun streamed in and gave her a true sense of calm. She fiddled with the simple silver band ring with a red gem. Her wedding ring. Mon-El walked in shortly after.

  
  


“The results are in.” He walked up the steps to grab her hand.

  
  


Given to Kara was a document providing statistics on her health but what she was looking for was at the bottom. Whether or not she was pregnant.

 

Her face gave no indication of the answer so Mon-El impatiently asked, “So? What’s the verdict?”

 

Kara looked up from the paper. “Pregnant.” She whispered. “I’m- I’m pregnant.”

 

Mon-El quickly stood up and grabbed Kara pulling her into an embrace. He was laughing with joy as she joined him, tears falling down her face. They were ecstatic.

 

They had a small party at their home on Krypton.

Alex’s reaction was one thing she’d never forget. The now head of security squealed and smiled like an entirely different person. She also never stopped suggesting a great name was ‘Alex’.

 

The Kryptonians were amazed, not having a natural pregnancy of their own for many years. Mon-El’s parents were utterly happy and gave two loving hugs.

  
  


Kara was nearing the end of her first trimester when she went in for another appointment. The doctor performed a scan of her midsection. An image appeared to the left of the examination table.

 

Mon-El smiled and grabbed Kara’s hand as they listened to the doctor.

 

“...and here you can see the two of them sharing the space. No complications.” They dropped their hand from the 3D display.

 

Kara lifted her herself on her elbows, “D-Did she say two?” She looked up at Mon-El.

 

His face was full of shock and joy with a hint of fear, “She said two, babe.”

 

“Rao, help us.” She closed her eyes and ran over her barely showing stomach.

 

“Rao blessed us, babe.” Mon-El kissed her briefly.

  
  
  


——

  
  


The King and Queen of Daxam welcomed two baby boys. The planet was captivated by the arrival of the new royal babies.

 

Kara had responsibilities constantly so Mon-El picked up some of the slack and did well to provide the love and care their babies needed. When he wasn’t caring for the kids he worked on his new position for the crown, Daxam’s Kryptonian liaison. They loved the summer when it allowed for more family time.

 

They’d stay at Grandma and Grandpa’s house as well as Uncle Winn’s to introduce the new babies.

 

During her pregnancy, It had been a rarity on Krypton to see a pregnant woman with everyone using the birthing matrix. At times it caused too much unwanted attention.

 

So, Kara would garden at their home with the help of Rhea staying out of the public eye. They spoke about the progression of Daxam and matters of political importance while cutting roses.

 

Lar and Mon-El enjoyed cooking so whenever they came over a feast was prepared.

 

Kara hated the fact she never really had a family growing up. A normal one with a loving mom and dad. Instead, she had two power hungry tyrants. Now that she was a mother herself she was determined to break that cycle and be what her parents weren't.

 

—————-

 

Kara was trying to take a nap on their sofa when she was awoken by yet another cry. She was always exhausted, “I got it.” She mumbled.

 

Mon-El removed himself from the floor next to the couch where he fell asleep as well, “No, you go back to sleep.”

 

She loved their family, she wouldn’t change it for the world. But she just might for some more sleep. Kara insisted she wanted to be there for the upbringing of her children.

  
  


Winn was set to watch the twins for the evening and Mon-El and Kara had the place to themselves. So after they waved goodbye to their kids they both took a deep breath. They needed alone time. It was almost the twins’ birthday marking a really long time since they both felt ready to be intimate again.

 

Kara grabbed Mon-El’s ring hand and kissed it. A ring now physically there.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

“There’s no music.” He began taking her hand anyway.

 

“That’s never stopped us before.”

 

They swayed in their living room, Kara laughed when Mon-El spinned her. They were enjoying the uninterrupted proximity.

 

She gave him a small kiss. Looked into his eyes. “Let’s go to bed.” The soft light played on her face in a way that made her blue eyes sparkle.

He smiled giving her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand. They had worked hard making this house on Krypton their home.

 

They walked into their bedroom and tore off their own clothes dropping them haphazardly on the floor. Kara shut the curtains. They got in on opposite sides and met halfway.

 

“I love you.” They both whispered as they curled into each other, sleep beginning to take them away.

 

He was the man she never knew she needed.

 

She was the woman who he never dreamed of meeting.

 

Together they were happy.

  
  
  


The End.

 

——-


End file.
